Final fantasy X2:the legend of two gun masters
by the owner
Summary: The beginning of the epic battle between Galbadia more like Assholes and Balamb Garden.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a thousand years ago in Spira (the real Spira) there were two legends. These two legends were named Shuyin and Leo. This is the story of the two gun masters. They were blitzball player as well as agents of the Zanarkand league. It is time that I explain to you their story.

It all started in Zanarkand in a blitzball arena. That is where Shuyin and Leo always hang out and practice their game. Leo was a nineteen year old that had medium length black hair that extended to his sides. He was quite handsome and all the girls would follow him. Shuyin had a medium length blonde hair but shorter than Leo. Shuyin used offensive tactics like shooting the goal while Leo used supplementary tactics like passing the ball or tackling someone.

"Alright nice one," said Shuyin as they came out of the water.

"Thirteen minute and forty eight seconds, my new record," said Leo.

"Hey, it's our new record."

"Yeah, but I was the one recording us."

They were best friends as they were the star of the Zanarkand blitzball team. They were always together somehow.

"I got to go home now, see you at the game," said Leo as he walked off.

"See you," said Shuyin.

Leo got home and into his room. He took his picture of him and Shuyin laughing as they won a championship game. That was when they were about fifteen year old.

"I guess it is time to tell him."

He went under his bed and took out two extremely heavy guns. They were called the .454 Casull Auto and the 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Cannon 'Jackal'. These guns came from the Zanarkand league and were used to defeat Bevelle back seven years ago. Then from deep under his bed were two Mauser C96. They were equipped with two extremely long barrels, ranging about a meter and a half long. These were the weapons he used when he first became a Zanarkand league agent. He equipped it with the barrels a few years ago when he stopped using them. Those barrels increased the fire power that is equivalent to the Casull.

He put those guns back and wanted to tell Shuyin about the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. The Zanarkand needed more agents in the fold and Leo thought about sending his friend in to it. He went to bed, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

The next day when Leo woke up, He got right out to the blitzball arena to meet up with Shuyin. It was the blitzball tournament day. Leo was quite excited about the blitzball tournament and did some warm up before going there.

Once he got there, He met up with Shuyin.

"Hey Shuyin, You ready for the ball?" asked Leo.

"More ready than ever, "said Shuyin.

They met in team room to discuss their plan for winning the game.

"Okay, we go and knock out some people first, and then we go charge at the ball," said Leo.

"That's cheating you know?" said one of the members.

"You got any better idea?"

"Never mind."

"Right, then we go attack and remember that blitzball is a serious sport. It does matter if a team loses or not. Now let's go!"

Then the announcer went up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring to you the blitzball tournament. As always, we will cheer the winners and boo the losers. We are all voting for the Zanarkand Abes to win and for the Luca goers to lose. Are you ready?" As the crowd cheers went up

They went in to the outer rim of the blitzball arena and waited for the bowl to fill up. They were fighting those Luca people for the tournament game. When they bowl finally filled up with water, they went in and started playing their game. The ball went blitz off and they started playing. The first rows of people charged at each other for distraction. Then when Shuyin had the ball, he threw it and passed it to Leo. Leo then swam as fast as he could to shoot the ball to the goal.

At the next blitz off, Leo caught the ball and quickly used his Leo dynamic pass to throw the ball from the arena wide. He waited for Shuyin to get to the goal area and then Leo used his technique.

"Well, it looks like Leo is using his dynamic pass to throw the ball all the way to Shuyin from his position. What a technique."

Shuyin caught the ball and quickly shot the goal. Then the crowds went wild.

At the next blitz off, Shuyin quickly caught the ball. Then Shuyin used his super long goal shot technique that allowed him to shoot the goal with extremely accurate speed and long range. He moved in to the position where no one was ahead of him and shot the technique. It went extremely fast and then in to the goal.

It was half time by then and they were discussing some new plan. When Half time was over, it was time to blitz again. The Luca goers were playing their hardest this time, nearly going to the goal until Shuyin used his ultimate break technique that managed to take the ball from one of those goers. Shuyin then used his super long goal shot and then scored a goal.

It was game over by then. The Zanarkand Abes won five to zero.

"As always, we boo the losers so Luca goers, get out of here," said the announcer.

The audience threw trash at those Luca goers as they walked out of there.

"Yeah, we won the game again," said Leo.

"Yup, I love winning," said Shuyin.

"Come, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Just come to my house."

They walked to Leo's house and in to Leo's room.

"Close the door behind you," said Leo as they walked in. Shuyin closed the door.

"Is this about some gay business you have with me or what because I got to go home and watch my daily porn," asked Shuyin.

"No, it's the agency. We are losing troops. I need you to become an agent."

"Well sorry, but I'm not fit out to become an agent."

"You must, for the sake of Zanarkand. Bevelle is getting stronger and we need more people to fight for us."

"Fine I will, just tell me what to do."

Leo went under his bed and took out those Mauser C96 to show them to Shuyin. Shuyin looked with amazement at those guns because of those length.

"These are to be your guns," said Leo," these guns are made by me and given to you. They were semi-automatic pistols so they should serve you well."

Shuyin tried to pick up those Mausers, then quickly dropped because they were too heavy and nearly broke his arm.

"Come, I will fix your strength," said Leo as he took Shuyin in to his basement. In his basement there was a chair that looks like it to be fit for some experiment. Next to those chair were some vials of weird liquid Shuyin has by far never seen before.

"Sit," Leo ordered Shuyin as he sat on the experiment chair. Then his hand got chained with some chains.

Leo went to get those vial and his injector (Aka needles) and put them on a metal table.

"These liquid are solutions that increased your strength, speed, and endurance incredibly. It also stops you from body aging," said Leo.

"So is this the reason you look like a sixteen year old?" asked Shuyin.

"Yes it is, now stop talking as I take my injector to inject these liquid inside of you."

Leo injected Shuyin with those solutions. Then Shuyin went," AHUhRIIUY HUYGYI DKU HFYU," and shaking all over the place. He seemed to gone insane because he is muttering more gibberish than usual.

Then after a while, he fainted dead.

"He should awake in a few hours," said Leo.

A few hours later, Shuyin awoke in a bed very dizzily. He tried to get off the bed and onto the computer to watch some internet porn, but fell down. Then his arm started shaking, his arm grew biceps and his whole body started to feel weird and barely human. He then got up and on to the computer to watch some internet porn.

Leo heard Shuyin woke up and quickly went upstairs to check on him.

"WTF are you doing on my computer!!!" yelled Leo.

"Watching porn," said Shuyin.

"Oh, well can I watch?"

"Sure,"

They watched some internet porn for a few hours. After those hours, there was a lot of white stuff on the table.

"Well, I better get cleaning up," said Leo.

"Yeah you should," said Shuyin.

They cleaned up the place after a while.

"We should get going," said Leo.

"To where?" asked Shuyin.

"To the agency, come on."

Leo then jumped out the window and called Shuyin down.

"Come on, don't be scared," said Leo.

Then Shuyin screamed,"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!" as he jumped out the window and landed straight in the face. It was embarrassing looking at him landing in a bad position.

"Come on, hurry up."

Then Shuyin got up and they both began running to the agency. The agency was a weird place with weird people. The place was full of machinas and guns. It amazed Shuyin when he first looked at this place.

"This place is pretty nice," said Shuyin.

"This place is the central agency, where all the people are trained. This is where they watch porn, gather for an orgy, discuss plans and chat and all other things, but mainly this place is for military," said Leo.

"Well, can I gather for an orgy someday?"

"I've never been in one, but okay."

"Sweet."

"Now come on, we're going to talk to the captain."

Leo led Shuyin in to the captain place. The captain was a big guy wearing a tux. He looked very capable of combat and very able to command people at the same time.

"Is this the new person to be the agent?" asked the captain.

"Yes captain," said Leo.

The captain examined Shuyin for a bit. Then he said to Leo," this guy sucks; he doesn't look like being fit for combat."

"But I've already injected the solutions."

"My god man, you should have told me you did; you've wasted five millions Gil."

The captain sighed for a long time, and then said," alright then, welcome to the crew. My name is Captain Rabba Dabba but you will call me captain."

"Alright, I'm in the agency," said Shuyin.

"Now here's the plan," said Rabba Dabba as he turned to look out the window," Bevelle has an increase in machine technology and is far greater than ours. We are to go in to that place and lay siege on one of the main facilities. This mission is to be completed five days from now."

"Why five days from now?" asked Shuyin.

"BECAUSE I LIKE IT FIVE DAYS FROM NOW!!!!" Yelled Rabba Dabba," anyway we are to get going. Leo, I want you and the new guy to lay siege on their main facilities. That would put them out of business for awhile and long enough for me to plan another orgy."

"Right captain, we won't fail you," said Leo.

"THEN GET GOING!!!!" commanded Rabba Dabba.

Leo and Shuyin ran back to Leo's house to get the guns.

"Man, I can't wait to start the mission," said Shuyin.

"This mission will be deadly, so we best be careful," said Leo.

After they grabbed their guns and mags, they jumped out the window and started running all the way to Bevelle. They ran quite fast, at least about sixty mph. As Zanarkand pass behind them, they were on a mission as the legend of the two gun masters began here. Glory to those two young people as they run.


	2. new mission

They've run for about a day, resting only once because of their super speed and endurance. Eventually, they got near the base of the evil Bevelle.

"What's that place?" asked Shuyin?"

"That's one of Bevelle major military creation area. That is where they are created those powerful machines. We go in there and blow them up and one problem will be solved," said Leo.

"Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this."

They then secretly found a minimum guarded area. To keep it as quiet as possible, Leo put a suppressor on his casull and quickly shot those guards down. Then they went inside to kill some people.

They found some weird hall way where there was many machine. It was dimly lit so they Shuyin and Leo couldn't see exactly where they were going. There were small electrical sparks that sparked a few places.

Then suddenly Shuyin stepped on something. It was a trap, and it set up an alarm.

"Shuyin, you just had to do that," complained Leo.

"Sorry," whined Shuyin.

Then they were large footsteps. They turned around and saw approaching them was a HUGE FREAKING GOD DAMNED MACHINE SMASHER.

"Well, that looks capable of defe---

"WTF ARE YOU WAITING FOR??!!! RUN!!!!!" yelled Leo.

They both started running as the machine shredder came and attacked them. It smashed anything that smashed everything in its way. Shuyin shot the machine twice with his masuer C96, but it barely affected it as the machine caught up to them.

When the machine finally chased them to the corner, it was up to them to fight it.

"ATTTACCCCCKKK!!!!" yelled Shuyin.

"I CAN'T USE DRUGSSSS POWERRRRRRRR!!!!" yelled Leo.

Then they closed for combat.

Shuyin shot the machine three times in the head, but as before it did barely any damage. Leo got out his Jackal and blew off his arm (or at least he thought he did) before it came flying at him. The machine picked up his arm and reattached it to him.

The machine tried smashing them, but they were far too quick for it. They've avoided the speed with relatively ease. Then, at the same time, they pushed the machine off the cliff.

Watching about the two people, an evil anonymous said," so, they have conducted the experiment. It is time, that we activate the secret weapon then." Then that evil person walked off to somewhere.

Back at the background for Shuyin and Leo, they were walking to the chamber, the chamber of making machines. They found a room where there was supposes to be a lot of machine working, but found it very empty.

"This place is pretty barren," said Leo.

"Yeah, you sure this is the place?" asked Shuyin.

"I checked the map and this should be the place."

"Well, I guess someone came here before us and moved it."

"We better report it to Captain."

They quickly got out of there and ran back to Zanarkand agency to report what they observed.

"WTF DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS NOTHING?!!!" yelled Rabba Dabba.

"I'm telling you, captain, that there was nothing. Just a bunch of papers that has useless information," said Leo.

"We believe someone was there before us and removed everything there," said Shuyin.

"We've confirmed it. Someone was there before us because of the markings and it looks like he was very fast. As if he took the same solution as we did."

"Go find this person and bring him to me. Now excuse me well I go greet my ladies," said Rabba Dabba as he walked off to get some people.

Shuyin and Leo went outside to discuss some plans.

"How could they know the formula for our solutions? Only the agency has them," said Leo.

"Yeah, unless they were to steal from us," said Shuyin.

"But if there was any attack, we would have some records of it."

"Do you suggest we check the record book of the place?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They went back inside the agency and into the big machine place, full of records.

"This place looks kind of cool," said Shuyin.

"This is where we keep track of everything so we can look back to the past to snuff out some criminals."

"Just like all the Sci-fi porn I watch," said Shuyin.

They went looking for any tracks of attacks on the solutions. Then Shuyin said," Found something."

"What did you find?"

"I found that there should be 100 orgies in a year. 2 years ago there was an orgy of Al Bheds girl.

"That's useless junk man, find something else more interesting."

"Okay, there were 16 black chicks in the orgy 2 month ago."

"Just find something good about the attack on the solution or anything about how the enemies managed to get the solutions."

"Right, right I'm on it."

They went searching for about 2 hours or so. Then Leo said," There is no record about any attack on the solutions."

"There is one."

"Where?"

"Here, it said that there was an attack on Bevelle about 9 years ago. We succeeded in getting a blue print and were able to keep Bevelle at bay for 2 years after the attack."

"You're telling me that we stole from them and not the other way around?"

"Well, I just told you that now right?"

"Okay, so we better get going back to tell Rabba Dabba."

They went back to the captain room to inform Rabba Dabba, finding that Rabba Dabba wasn't there.

"Where is captain?" asked Shuyin.

"I don't know, he says that he was going to get some ladies."

"From an orgy?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know we both have powerful instinct so yeah."

They sat there in the room for about an hour. Then Rabba Dabba came back and said," Congratulation, Leo and Shuyin. You two have just been promoted to the rank of guardian for this lovely young girl. Come in, Lenne."

Then came in a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair and wore some weird singer closing. She smiled at the two boys looking at her. Leo looked at her with the same look he looked at everyone while Shuyin was drooling all over the floor.

"I just got to do her," said Shuyin.

"Shuyin, no saying this in front of an educated woman," said Leo.

"Fine, fine."

"Leo, Shuyin, this is summoner Lenne. She is the first line of defense in the fight for the agency. You two jobs are to protect Lenne and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"We will, captain," said Leo.

"Good, then I should be happy in my meditation room for a long time."

Rabba Dabba then walked out of the room as Lenne went to talk to the two friends.

"Um, hi, my name is Lenne---"

"Less talking, more fucking," said Shuyin.

Leo and squeezed Shuyin hand and said," I told you not to say that in front of an educated woman, especially a mission priority." He turned to Lenne," forgive my friend, he doesn't know much yet."

"Right, anyway sorry for not giving you guys much of a person. I had to go through this summoner job because of the war you two are fighting in," said Lenne.

"It is of no problem. We will protect you with our life." He bowed down to Lenne as she blushed a little bit. Then Shuyin butt in and said," Hey, hey Leo, leave some for me." He turned to Lenne and said," Yoh girl, you want to go out with me anytime?"

"Um, hello."

"Baby, it's alright to be shy the first time."

"Well, I don't know you that much yet so I'm quite shy of you."

"Alright, alright, I'll give you some time to think about me."

"Guys, we got to get to our mission. Lenne, what do you need to do?" said Leo.

"I need to go to different places to get aeons."

"What are aeons?" asked Shuyin.

"Aeons are mystical creatures of the myth and are very powerful," said Lenne.

"Right, well we better get going."

Meanwhile…. Some place somewhere else.

"Is the project finished yet?" asked an evil man.

"It is almost," said a guard.

"Good," the evil man said as he walked toward a giant evil machine.

"Soon you will bring chaos to this world. I grant you life….Vegnagun"

The next few chapters will be about fillers so sorry about you fans.


	3. happy times go fast and my life is sad

They all took a ship to Besaid. They were on the ship for a few weeks. During those time however, they were talking about Lenne.

"Man, I just got to do her," said Shuyin.

"Shuyin, understand that she is an educated woman and not a hooker. Also consider the fact that she is a mission priority," said Leo.

"Well, go fuck some party-poopers, I'm going to talk to Lenne," as he walked off.

"How am I ever going to teach him?"

In the deck where Lenne was taking a shower, Shuyin was using his eye gadget to peep on Lenne.

"Oh yeah, I'm boning already," he said to himself.

"Fing queer, why the hell are you peeping on Lenne?" asked Leo.

"Go f a mom, queer. I'm at least doing something the agency allows me to."

"This is a mission priority, we are to respect that. I'm an open-minded person and I respect privacy as much as I respect the mission priority so please do not peep on Lenne."

"Sheesh, will you ever give me a break?" as he walked back to their cabin.

Once those few weeks were over, they were at an island with some blitzball player practicing blitzball.

"Ah playing the Besaid Auroch sure brings back memories of the time we were at the cheating championship game," said Shuyin.

"I believe we beaten those people 5-4," said Leo.

"Yeah, they were quite tough, but we eventually beaten them."

"Come on, let's go. Lenne is waiting for us."

They all walked into a small village of tents and old people.

"Wow, this place is better than I expected," said Shuyin.

"Better ask some people if we can stay here before doing something stupid," said Leo.

"F the rules, I'm going to eat lunch and get myself some hookers," Shuyin said as he ran off to do something considerably stupid, leaving Lenne and Leo to walk and talk to each other.

"Your friend Shuyin acts really weird," said Lenne.

"He's always been that way, ever since that day," said Leo.

"What day?"

Leo stopped and stood still as his mind began working to get a flashback scene.

"Sniff sniff, my mommy died," said Past Shuyin.

"No worries, you can just get over it right?" asked Past Leo.

"How should you know how I feel, your mommy never died."

"Hey wait," he went to look around and saw a magazine lying on the floor. He picked it and gave it to Shuyin," Here, take this. This will cheer you up."

Shuyin took it and looked at it. Then he said," Cool this magazine is awesome."

Leo took a look at it and saw some naked ladies. Then he gave some ridiculous look before awkwardly saying," Yeah, this is a good magazine."

"From now on, I'm going to live my life to looking at cool magazines."

Leo looked at him and gave him the same ridiculous look. Then all this memory went back to Present-day Leo as he answered Lenne's question on why Shuyin was so weird.

"It's nothing personal," said Leo as he walked away to find Shuyin.

Leo found Shuyin with some hot chicks in bikini.

"So ladies, meet my all time favorite friend Leo," said Shuyin.

"Shuyin, you can do this later now come, we're going inside the temple for the aeon," said Leo.

"Sheesh man, give me a break someday." He turned to the girls. "See you later."

They walked into a weird temple that was filled with some old people praying. Shuyin quickly found this place to be extremely boring so he stayed outside while Lenne and Leo did the cloister of trial (boringness).

When they both finally got out, Leo found Shuyin in a tent doing some chicks.

"Oi Leo, lend me a hand and do some chicks for me will you?" asked Shuyin.

"For F sake Shuyin, come on, time to go!" cried Leo.

"Alright, alright I'm packing up."

They went to the ship yard area to board some ship. The ship was filled with some evil old people.

"Leo," said Shuyin once they went on board and when it was nighttime," remember the time we were taking drugs from the Ronsos and then they were chasing after us?"

"It was five years ago. Why are you bringing it up now?" asked Leo.

"Well you see I stole some drugs I intend to use on Lenne."

"For the last, Fing time, I told you that she is a mission priority!"

"Alright, geesh give the guy a break."

The over the next few weeks they were on that ship usually arguing about what to do with Lenne. Sometimes they practiced their blitzball moves. One day, however, would be the day that would change Leo's life forever.

The day of that night, Leo was taking the blitzball and kicked high up in the air. That was when Lenne saw his kick.

"You play blitzball really well," said Lenne.

"Thanks, it took years of practice though," said Leo.

Lenne walked closer. "I always wished I could have played blitzball, but my parents never let me. I took my time in singing class instead."

"Really, did you like singing?"

"Not that much, but I found out that I was a talented singer. I sang in a few concerts before and got really famous."

"Wow, I never get to be famous. All I do is missions; I never get to look into reality."

"Maybe we can get out together sometimes?"

"Yeah, but I can't get a break in this time period where we are fighting with Bevelle and all that. I was assigned in these missions to stop those machine users."

"You must be really brave; fighting Bevelle all by yourself."

"I don't fight an army of them by myself; I just do some secret stuff like break into houses and steal some stuff and all that."

Leo walked to the edge of the ship. "One day after all this war, I'm going to take a break in these missions and settle a family life."

Lenne smiled, "I hope you get a good life."

"Yeah, I wish that too."

Meanwhile on the ship…….

"Yoh ladies, I like to know about all of you," said Shuyin as he crowded around a bunch of girls.

Leo went back into the ship and into his bed. He thought about what he just said as he closed his eyes.

The next few weeks, boring stuff happened. They went through their usual routines as practicing and stuff. Then, they saw land.

"Finally land, I can't wait to get some new chicks," said Shuyin.

They landed near the deck. Shuyin got off the ship as fast as he could and went to look for some chicks. Then Lenne and Leo walked off the ship.

"Hey Leo, if you don't hurry, I'm going to take all the chicks," said Shuyin as he ran off.

Leo and Lenne were talking to each other.

"Why does Shuyin always want to do some girls?" asked Lenne.

"Because he did it once and he wanted to do it again," answered Leo.

"Who was the first one he made out with?"

Leo paused and stood completely still. Another flashback was creeping up on him.

Leo went back to where he saw Shuyin having it with Yunalesca, the evil hooker, about three years ago. Leo was scared half to death when he saw that.

Then everything came back to him in reality as he answered Lenne's question.

"Someone I don't know," as he walked off.

They were all walking through some dangerous forest where Shuyin often fell into some insidious traps. He almost died to one, that's for certain. They walked through some steps and into a place near the palace. Then Shuyin and Leo saw some familiar people.

"Yoh boss, it's the Zanarkand Abes," said someone.

A big red haired guy came up and looked at them, "Yeah it's them alright."

"You stupid Luca Goers can't even beat us cheating," said Shuyin.

"Oh yeah? This year we are using drugs and cheating even better."

"You probably stole those drugs from your mom."

"Shut up little wimpy. I knock the teeth out of you."

"I dare you to."

"That's it little boy, you're going to die," as three big people came on Shuyin.

Then in just about ten seconds, the Luca Goers said," You better not mess with us again, or else you will really get it." Then they walked away really injured.

Shuyin cracked his knuckles really hard. It scared the shit out of those Luca Goers as they ran away.

"Well that was easy," said Shuyin.

They went inside the temple and saw that it was emptier than the Besaid one.

"This place must not be that popular," said Shuyin.

"Quiet, Shuyin. This is a holy place," ordered Leo.

"F the rules, I'm getting out of here," as he walked off.

Leo and Lenne went inside the temple and got the aeon, Ifrit.

Once they went back outside, they were surrounded by Bevellers.

"Come with us quietly or there will be trouble," ordered one of them.

There were about 18 of them, each holding a rifle.

"ATTTTACCCCKKKKKK!!!!!" yelled Shuyin.

"I CAN'T USE DRUGSSS POWERRRRRRRR!!!!!" yelled Leo.

Then they closed for some short combat. They both pulled out their guns and started shooting them. They quickly avoided all the rifle shots and shot each of them directly in the head.

"Well that was easy," said Shuyin.

Then they went on to other places but meanwhile….

"They plan to assassinate them failed, I believe?" asked an evil man.

The guards weakly said, "Yes."

Then the evil man took out his gun and shot him on the head.

"I told that fool sending weak military forces was useless."

"We had no choice, we ran out of machinas," said one of those guards.

Then the evil man shot his head too.

"Might as well wait and see."


	4. Will evil things ever end?

They took another ship to Luca where they were filled with some memories.

"Ah Luca, I used to love this place. We beaten all the blitzball players here," said Shuyin.

"Come on Shuyin, no times for memories. Let's get going," said Leo.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

They went inside a local bar to get some drinks.

"Drinking is the best thing ever," said a drunken Shuyin while he took a sip of this beer.

"Shuyin, hic, not so loud, hic," said Leo.

"Yeah, hic, but it tastes so good, hic."

"Let's get out of here, hic; we got to get on with our mission."

They went outside to find Lenne.

"Lenne, where are you?" asked Shuyin.

"Over here," answered Lenne.

"God Lenne, don't wander off."

"I won't next time."

They walked to the road area, finding out that it was full of machinas.

"Help, we are being attacked by machinas!" yelled a random woman.

"Don't worry, we're here to save you," said Shuyin. "ATTTTACCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

"I CAN'T USE DRUGSSSSS POWERRRRRRR!!!" yelled Leo.

Shuyin got out his Mausers and began shooting the machinas. Leo used his Jackal to destroy a few of them. That's when the machinas brought out zappers that tried to sting them.

"Shit, those zappers zap hard," said Shuyin.

"Come on, we can beat them," said Leo.

Then they went back and attacked them. Shuyin and Leo kicked them and I tell you that they kick really hard, enough to kick at one person head and rip it off.

They broke the machinas into pieces. Then some machinas came in with machine guns.

"Shit, best avoid those bullets," said Shuyin.

Shuyin jump up the air and shot the machine directly in the head which made it explode.

"That's how it's done," said Shuyin.

"You're my hero," said that random woman.

"Thanks baby, I see you when I can."

"Come on Shuyin, time to get going," said Leo.

"Bye Baby," said Shuyin as he walked off with Leo.

They walked onto the road as Leo and Lenne did the usual talking.

"You guys were amazing back there," said Lenne.

"Yeah, we weren't born like this though," said Leo.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we were injected special solutions that turned us into this. We are top agents that serve in secret missions. Most of our mission is extremely dangerous."

"I see I must really thank you for protecting Zanarkand all the time."

"I was just serving in stealing and spying, that's all."

"Those missions must have been really dangerous."

"They were I almost died in one."

"Which one was that?"

Leo stood still as a flashback crawled up on him.

It was back during when Leo was around sixteen year old as he got out his casull (back then he had only the casull) and shot some of the Bevellers. Then a huge boulder came up on him and crushed all his legs bone. Leo screamed in pain as he fainted. Bevellers came up on him and punched him in the face. Then he knew no more.

Reality came back to his head as he answered Lenne's question, "I forgotten which one."

Then they walked on the road.

Once they walked to mushroom rock, a weird person came up and said, "Greetings summoner and guardians, I am here to tell you that there are fiends that needs taken care of."

"We'll take care of them on the way," said Lenne.

"Greetings summoner and guardian, I greatly appreciate your hospitality. We guado can't do anything ourselves," said that weird guado.

"Wow you guados are lame," said Shuyin.

Then the guado slapped Shuyin on the face.

"You stupid humans, we have big hands to slap people with so you better STFU!" yelled the weird guado. Then he turned to Lenne, "Good luck on your journey."

"That damned guado better not show himself here again or else," cursed Shuyin.

"Perhaps you should be nicer to them," said Leo.

"Perhaps you should wear lipsticks if you're going to act like my mother."

They walked on to the beach where there was water all over the place. They walked onto the evil road and into a lightning infested place.

"My god, does this place give me the creeps. I must get out of here," said Shuyin.

"Shuyin, we have to come here to get the next aeon," said Leo.

"F the aeon, can't you see that I'm scared for my life?"

"No now come on."

They went inside the temple to get the aeon.

"This place has no chicks," said Shuyin.

"Exactly, which allows you to concentrate on your mission," said Leo.

"I told you this place give everyone the creeps."

"My ass Shuyin, now get moving."

They went through the cloister of boringness to get Ixion.

"Finally, I'm out of there," said Shuyin.

"Alright, let's get moving on," said Leo.

They walked on as Leo and Lenne did the usual talking.

"Do you ever get bored of doing mission?" asked Lenne.

"I always do, I can't remember the last mission I haven't been bored on," said Leo.

"I wonder, isn't it great having all those strength?"

"No, it kills your body. It turns it unnatural and it's hard to control. There's a one out of ten chance it literally kills you."

"What do you mean by it's hard to control?"

"I mean is that my legs are wobbling every seconds and I have to focus on it every seconds as well."

"Then you must be very powerful as you are able to control your legs as well as fight someone with extreme clarity."

"Yeah, but it's tough."

They walked and to where there was this great machina city. It was huge and unbelievably full of people everywhere.

"This place is life," said Shuyin.

"We got to get through this place," said Leo.

They walked through some shops and bars until Leo said, "Let's stop in one of the bars."

They went inside and saw some hot chicks dancing on the poles. Shuyin opened his mouth as he went to sit on one of the tables where the chicks were dancing.

"Let's find a place where we can drink," said Leo.

Leo and Lenne went to table and bought some drinks.

"I wonder why you choose this place?" asked Lenne.

"I just wanted to stop around here. I heard these places are dangerous for a girl to go alone," said Leo as he sipped his cold beer.

Lenne smiled as she sipped her drink. You all know she was thinking that Leo was protecting her, awwwww.

Then some weird gangster people showed up and said, "Yo bitch, why don't you come with us. We got a party going on at our place," said an evil gangster.

Lenne went to Leo for Leo to say, "Hey, we don't want any trouble, okay?"

Then that evil guy and some other people took out their guns.

"Hey boy, you want to die?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Then the evil guy pointed their gun at Leo when suddenly he jumped up and kicked them directly in the face. That blow was strong enough to knock that guy into a coma. Someone tried shooting Leo as he grabbed the gun and gave one punch in the face that knocked him into a coma as well. People were running out of the bar screaming in terror.

Another person came and tried shooting Leo. Leo ducked the shot as he grabbed that person's wrist and broke it. The person screamed in pain as he ran away. Then the other people said to Leo, "We'll be back boy," as they ran away.

Shuyin stood next to Leo and said, "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know they just came up to me for some reason."

"Well let's get going. Go get Lenne, she's probably scared to death."

Leo went to get Lenne as she was hiding behind the bar table.

"Come on Lenne, it's time to get going."

Lenne took Leo's hand as they all walked out of there.

Meanwhile……

"I heard you failed in getting the summoner," said the evil person.

"Yo we were attacked by some crazy dude," said the same evil gangster.

"You people are nothing but a bunch of cowards, useless! Now get out of my sight!"

The people ran away as the evil person turned to look at an evil weapon.

"Vegnagun, it will be time soon."


	5. Reason why we hate guados

They walked out of the machina city and into the forest connecting to Guadosalam.

"This place looks awesome," said Shuyin.

"It's just looks like that because of the guados. They worked several years on this type of thing," said Leo.

"I wish I knew how to work these things."

They walked into Guadosalam afterward.

"Wow this place is life," said Shuyin.

It was a wondrous place. The floors were filled with flowers and roots. There were guados working on the flowers in the ground.

Then a weird guado showed up to Leo, Shuyin and Lenne.

"Greeting summoner and guardians, I am maester Gubba Guado, the lord of Guadosalam. What brings you to my magnificent place?" asked Gubba.

"We were just passing by," said Lenne.

"Ah yes, you guardians and summoner are most likely headed to Macalania temple, are you not?"

"We are going there soon enough."

"Then stay awhile. It would be nice knowing you here."

Then Gubba Guado walked off.

"Right this way," said a servant Guado.

The servant Guado led the group to an inn full of amazing things. There was a bar and a dining area.

"I can't wait to go to the bar, I'm going to meet some Guado ladies," said Shuyin.

They rest a bit before refreshing themselves to eat. During eating, Leo and Lenne did the usual talking.

"You want to go to the farplane after this?" asked Lenne while they were on the bar.

"What's the farplane?" asked Leo.

"The farplane is a majestic place where you imagine the dead and you see them so they can see you as well."

"It sounds a little scary because I don't want to see my dead parents at all for some reason."

"What's the reason?"

Leo stood still and stopped drinking his drink as a flashback crawled on him.

Memories filled him of his parents. At the age of seven, he was forbidden to go to Shuyin's birthday party. At the age of 9, his dad shred his favorite blitzball to pieces. At the age of 12, his mom spanked him to death for showing Shuyin a porn magazine. At the age of 15, he was grounded in his room for 2 years because of joining the agency.

Then reality came back to him as he answered Lenne's question.

"There are many reasons."

They stayed at the bar until deciding to go to the lord's manor. When they went inside, they saw that the walls were filled with flowers and roots. There were flowers on the ground too. Then there were two stairways that led to upstairs. There was a big door in the middle where the lord was waiting for them.

When they went inside the big door, they saw a huge feast at the front of the table and two long table feasts to the side of it. Shuyin opened his mouth wide as he went to eat the meals, digging in with gusto. The guados were vegetarians so they only had fruits and vegetables, but the fruits and vegetables were the most delicious kind Shuyin had ever tasted. The melons had the juicy flavors of God and the tomatoes were heaven to him.

Shuyin drank the red wine directly from the bottle.

Then maester Gubba Guado came in and said, "Greetings summoner and guardians, I hope you enjoy our meal. It is the finest in all of Guadosalam."

"I think something is in your head," said Leo.

"You are correct of thinking so. The Yevonites have recently sent their forces to attack us. We were desperately in danger as we lost many of our finest soldier's lives. We needed to send a message to your agency, but we fear being attacked by those Yevonites again."

"Then we shall help you."

When Shuyin heard that, he chocked on his food. He began coughing until he regained his talking sense. Shuyin looked at Leo as if he gone crazy. Then he said, "Leo, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Shuyin led Leo outside. Then he yelled, "What the hell are you thinking?! You realize that we are not going to risk our lives for these stupid people!"

"This is courtesy Shuyin, learn that will you?"

"You Fing Ftard, you know what this mean do you?! It means that if we tell our captain, we will get our butt fired off and probably cut into pieces!"

"Shuyin, we have to help these people. The Yevonites are our enemies too. If we can stop them here, we can stop them at Zanarkand as well."

"Fing fine, but if we die in this, I'm going to kick your mother Fing ass when you're dead."

They went back inside to tell Gubba Guado that they agreed to help them. Upon hearing this, Gubba Guado shook both of their hand in gratitude. Then Shuyin, Leo, and Lenne went to head out of Guadosalam.

They were at thunder plain, the thunder infested area.

"God this place is creepy," said Shuyin.

"Get moving and avoid the thunders as quick as possible," said Leo.

They went on dodging evil thunders crashing upon them. Once they walked for about two hours, they were in Macalania forest.

"Ah, such beautiful place. I hope this place is remembered for over a thousand years," said Shuyin.

"Quite man, this place is evil," said Leo.

"Evil to you man, you need to learn to enjoy life."

They walked through the quite forest of Macalania that is filled with assassinating creatures. They then got to the other side where cold and frost awaited them. The lake was frozen and the barren ice area was filled with ice creep that had sharp killing skills. There were ices on the wall and snow almost everywhere. It was a wonder that a temple could have been built here.

Then after a few hours of walking, they managed to find the temple. It was a weird place, mostly filled with guado. The cloister of boringness was quite unexpected though.

"Well, we got all the aeons. Let's go home and enjoy some uneducated women," said Shuyin.

"We still have one more aeon," said Lenne.

"F man, could you guys just give the poor man a break?"

"Come on Shuyin, don't slack off on this mission," said Leo. He turned to Lenne, "Lenne, where is the last aeon?"

"It is at Bevelle."

"BEVELLE!!!WTF!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!"

"What's wrong in going to Bevelle?"

"My God, didn't you pay attention to the war? We are being attacked by Yevonites from Bevelle!"

"Well, maybe they will allow us to get the aeon."

"Do you really think that they are going to let us, the top agents in Zanarkand agency and a summoner from Zanarkand, to get their aeon? OF COURSE NOT, THINK MORE WILL YOU?!"

"Then what can we do. I have to finish my pilgrimage and you have to finish your mission."

"Well there's a lot of bologna in here. Anyway, the plan is to sneak in the temple, take their aeon, and get the hell out of there."

"Right, isn't it better if we lead an invasion?" asked Shuyin.

"You're crazy Shuyin, how could we, the three of us, lead an invasion to Bevelle?" asked Leo.

"Hey man, we have powers so we can beat them."

"Question is: what if they beat us because they have powers and powers I meant in powerful machinas?"

"Then we are doomed k?"

"Well, then our best chance is to sneak in there and take the aeon for ourselves."

"Best plan I guess."

Meanwhile…..

There were a number of guado spies at Macalania temple. The lord Gubba Guado set them there to check on the guardian and summoner. The setting was at the manor of the guados.

"They have the aeon, Shiva. They will be on their way to Bevelle," said Gubba.

"Good, good, very good, I shall have my traps set up for them once they get there," said the evil person.

No wonder we call guados dooches.


	6. Escape the evil capture

The group went walking and walking back all the way through Luca to board a ship there. While they were walking, Leo and Lenne did the usual talking.

"What are we going to do once we get on the ship?" asked Lenne.

"We are going to sneak off the place somehow," said Leo.

"What do you mean somehow?"

"I meant that we have to carry you to that place, you know what I mean?"

"I could handle myself."

"As good as we can?"

"Maybe you do put up a point."

"The place is also heavily guarded. Shuyin and I could easily break in ourselves, but we have to protect you as well."

"What am I to do?"

"The best thing to do is to hide yourself and wait until we tell you to come out. Careful though, you never know what kind of thing is a machine."

They walked on for nearly two month until they reached Luca. It was the same as ever, filled with many machinas. There were many people walking around in the bar and some blitzball people.

"We must find the ship that leads to Bevelle," said Leo.

"There it is," said Shuyin. He was pointing to his right. Leo turned that way and saw a huge amount of soldiers and machinas.

"F man, this is going worse than I expected. What are we going to do now?" asked Leo.

"I suggest that we fight through them," said Shuyin.

"I guess that's the only thing we can do." He turned to Lenne, "Lenne, find somewhere safe to hide."

"Alright," said Lenne.

Lenne went to hide in a corner while Shuyin and Leo prepared to attack an army force.

"You ready Leo?" asked Shuyin.

"I was born ready, Shuyin," said Leo.

"Then ATTTTACCCCCKKKK!!!!!"

"I CAN'T USE DRUGSSSS POWERRRRR!!!!!"

"STFU!!!!!"

"ALRIGHTTTTTTTT!!!!"

They closed for combat.

Leo pulled out his Casull and Jackal while Shuyin pulled out his Mauser C96s. The Yevonites pointed their rifle at them. They were obviously too slow, for Leo kicked them in the face and they were bleeding like hell later. Shuyin shot his Mauser in the cheeks of some flamethrower Yevonites. More Yevonites came up, put were easily defeated. Three rifle Yevonites tried shooting Shuyin. Shuyin quickly saw them and like lightning, teleported in front of them and kicked them all at the same time.

However, four riflemen decided to shoot Leo while he was off guard shooting some machinas. Shuyin called out, "Leo!" Leo turned to see the bullets and closed his eyes and concentrated on the bullets. Just when those bullets were about to hit him, they stop nearly a centimeter in front of him. Then the bullets went back directly to the riflemen.

Shuyin dropped his mouth as he saw that Leo has telekinesis. Leo faint after he used his telekinesis power.

"Don't worry buddy, I got you," said Shuyin as he went to carry him on the ship.

"I don't think that ship is safe now. They know we are boarding on it and they will likely send an attack on us," said Leo.

"Then what do we do?"

"First, we get Lenne, and then we find a ship that is safe."

"I'm on it."

They found Lenne hiding in the corner. Then they all had to run around Luca searching for any transportation device that allows them to get to Bevelle. When they finished running for about nine minutes, they found a boat that was capable of transporting them to Bevelle although it was not in the best condition.

"This looks suitable," said Shuyin.

"What are you talking about, it can't hold a month worth of food supply," said Leo.

"You do put up a point."

"I guess we can only find transportation on air."

"I guess, but how?"

"We go find one, that's how."

"Man will this take forever?"

They all started running around Luca for a long time until Lenne grew tired and started panting.

"I need….to take…. Some rest," said Lenne.

"Lenne, you can't stop. You got to keep moving," said Shuyin.

"I'll carry her," said Leo.

"Finally, we can jump through the air."

Leo carried her like some married couple and then jumped high through the air and was flying (sort of). Lenne grabbed on to Leo tightly because she was chicken. Then Shuyin jumped to catch up to Leo.

"See anything yet?" asked Shuyin.

"I see nothing yet," said Leo.

"What about that one over there?"

Shuyin was pointing at a sort of helicopter that was surrounded by some yevonites.

"Looks good enough to me, let's go."

They both jumped down there and then knocked all the yevonites out. Suddenly, machinas with those evil electric shockers came out of nowhere and shocked them all.

Leo looked up to see who it was and saw that it was the doochebag Gubba Guado.

"We were expecting you. Like yevonites, we guado can appear out of nowhere as well."

"F… you…. Dooches," said Leo as he fainted.

"Well, well, it looks like I got my trophy. This shall be the first step to eliminating Zanarkand," said the Evil Person.

A few hours later, Leo awoken in a cage and saw that Shuyin was next to him.

"Finally, you wake up," said Shuyin.

Leo looked around the cage and saw Lenne was here as well.

"Where are we?" asked Leo faintly.

"We are captured and thrown into a cage, that's what."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I figured we need keys to get us out of here that is guarded by the yevonites right over there." Shuyin pointed at the captain yevonite.

"If it was this easy, you wouldn't have gotten us out hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we are able to use our solutions power, now watch."

Leo closed his eyes and started to focus on the captain guard. Suddenly, the captain guard nose started to bleed and then his eyes and his hand. He died a few seconds later.

Leo did this on the other guards and they died with the same effects as their captain did. Then Leo used his telekinesis ability to grab the keys. It floated through the air and into the cage.

"I need… rest… my mind," said Leo as he fainted.

"Man I have to wait a few hours for him to wake up."

Shuyin didn't have to. Yevonites came rushing in after the captain died. Shuyin quietly sweared to himself and quickly grabbed the keys to unlock the doors. One of the yevonites saw what Shuyin was about to do and tried shooting him. Shuyin screamed as they were all shooting the cage. Man, do those yevonites have bad aiming.

When Shuyin finally opened the cage, he carried Leo and Lenne on his back as he jumped down. Yevonites looked at him as he jumped to a water pit.

"Well, he's their problems now," said one of the yevonites.

Little did they know that they survived.


	7. Escape the evil capture 2

Leo dreamed deep. He dreamed that Shuyin was playing some organ-like thing on a giant machina and then Lenne came up and said, "Stop! That's enough."

"Lenne?" said Shuyin.

Then Lenne turned around and saw yevonites riflemen coming in and pointing their rifle at Shuyin and Lenne. Shuyin and Lenne were hugging each other and using their face as the expression that they were going to die. From the look of Shuyin face, he hated them. Shuyin could have kicked them in the guts, but he had to protect Lenne. He decided to die with her.

Leo learned from this dream that Shuyin and Lenne were going to get together. The hell is that going to happen? Since it will be a spoiler, I'm not going to tell you how.

Then Leo woke up and saw Shuyin next to him. Leo was coughing afterward.

"About time," said Shuyin.

Leo looked around. He saw he was at some water pit. There was Lenne lying next to him and still asleep

"Where are we?" asked Leo.

"We're in the dungeon. I don't know exactly how I got here, but I jumped and carried you here. I crashed into a few things and got us stuck in here."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, I suggest we swim our way out of here."

"Can we do so?"

"Probably not, the gateway has been crashed and we're stuck here until we carry all the things out of there."

"Take me there, then."

"Alright then, but be careful. There are dangerous fiends roaming the area."

Leo and Shuyin jumped into the water and began to swim through the area. Shuyin wasn't lying about the fiends. There were many down here and most of them were dangerous. This place was quite dark and clearly invisible to normal human eyes. Leo can start to see why Shuyin was unable to lift to gateway.

Once they finished swimming for about thirty minutes, they found what appears to be the gate way. Leo observed it a bit and saw that they needed to activate a lever down here. Leo focused his telekinesis powers again and quickly found the lever. Then with all his telekinesis might, pulled up the lever and opened the gateway. However, he fainted afterward. Shuyin had to carry him back to where they came from with major difficulty because of the fiends.

Leo slept for another few hours until Shuyin woke him up.

"Finally," said Shuyin.

Leo lay back down.

"Leo, how do you get the telekinesis powers?"

"It happens when your solutions in your body mature a bit. It will make you develop more power as it grows. At first, it will damage your brain. Slowly however, your brain will adapt to it and you will be able to efficiently use the power without being knocked into a coma."

"That's amazing."

"To mature the power, it will take at least six month. To have your brain adapt to the power is unknown. I have used this power for about three years and I still have the same effects."

"I hope I get to have this power one day."

Leo turned to Lenne. "When will she wake up?"

"I don't know. She has been sleeping for about five hour's maybe. Those electric shocks must have really put her out."

Leo went to touch her head and closed his eyes. Then he focused his psychic powers on her. When Lenne slowly opened her eyes, Leo just fainted.

Another few hours went by as Lenne and Shuyin waited for Leo to wake up.

Suddenly however, the water started rippling. A whirlpool was beginning to stir. Shuyin quickly grabbed his Mausers along with Lenne and Leo, then came out a giant squid.

"Watch out," cried Shuyin.

The squid whacked Shuyin with one of its tentacle. Shuyin, Leo, and Lenne all got slammed into the walls. That was when Leo woke up and pulled out his jackal. He shot the squid in one of its eye and blood splatter all the over place. It got all over Shuyin's clothe.

"You are going to pay for my new clothe after this mission is over Leo," said Shuyin.

"Shut up and let's get out of here," said Leo.

They walked out of the evil place and swam through the opening.

When they got through the other side though, they were ambushed by some yevonites with shockers.

"Thought you could escape us?" asked Gubba Guado.

"Damn you dooche and we were going to help you," said Shuyin.

"Oh but we were always dooche. Remember that now. Kill them please."

The yevonites raised up their shockers. Right when they were about to shoot, their heads exploded. Leo was obviously the one doing it.

"RUNNNN!!!" yelled Leo.

They were all running for their lives. Lenne tripped while she was running.

"No worries, I got you," said Shuyin.

He carried her like the usual way. That's a clue that they're going to be together someday. Sad for you people who wanted Leo to be with Lenne.

Leo and Shuyin jumped out of the place. They were so close to the opening until it was sealed tight.

"Ha, we Guado win," said Gubba Guado.

"I'm going to F your mom if you don't stfu," said Shuyin.

Gubba gave him a bitchslap right on the face.

"Not if I can get to your mom first."

"Damn you Gayasses."

"Take them back to the dungeon."

Then suddenly, there was a bang. The whole place was being invaded.

"Who the Hell did this?" yelled Gubba.

"The Zanarkand assholes did this," said one of the yevonites.

"Damn those rebels."

"At least we're straight, unlike you gays," said Shuyin.

Gubba gave him another slap.

"Keep these prisoners here until we execute them," ordered Guado.

Gubba and some of the yevonites went to see those Zanarkand rebels.

"This is our chance to escape," said Leo.

"Alright, when do we start?"

"RIGHT NOW, LET'S GO!"

They both quickly pulled out their gun and started shooting the yevonites directly in the head. The yevonites were far too slow and by the time they raised up their shocker, they were already dead.

"Come one let's get out of here before they come back," said Leo.

They all then ran for their life out of here.


	8. The end of Zanarkand

They were all running and running until they were near the temple of Bevelle.

"Might as well get the aeon here," said Leo.

"You're right, let's go," said Shuyin.

They went inside the temple and saw some machinas.

"Well, this would come in handy," said Lenne.

"You know what it is for?" asked Leo.

"It is an alarm. It can be used to alert us when the yevonites or Gua—

"Dooches," muttered Shuyin to himself.

"—dos when they come and attack us. All I have to do is arrange it around a bit."

Lenne typed in some codes and the red dot buzzed and turned blue.

"That should do it."

"Then let's get moving," said Leo.

They took the escalator down through the cloister of boringness.

It was filled with stupid stuff and stupid machinas. When they finally got to the end, Lenne went inside the chamber room.

However, the alarmed sounded. It filled the whole place is a huge amount of noise that awakened Shuyin and Leo while they were waiting for Lenne to hurry up with the fist fight.

"We got to protect Lenne," said Shuyin.

"I'm on it."

They got out their guns and began pointing them at the door locking the waiting room.

"I'm ready baby," said Shuyin.

The yevonites were banging on the doors. Then they managed to break through and yevonites were rushing in.

"ATTTACCCKKKK!!!!!"  
Then they were shooting them all. They were hitting them in the head and kick them in the stomach (more like directly in the guts) or kicking them on the head.

The shocker people were ready this time, and they directly pressed their triggers on the moment they were in this room. The shockers almost hit Leo until Shuyin did that psychic wall thing. Shuyin closed his eyes and focus to reverse the shock lightning back to those shocker yevonites.

That however, caused Shuyin to fall into a mental collapse, but not before Leo shot his Casull directly on all the yevonites head.

"Come on, let's go get Lenne," said Leo.

He dragged Shuyin on his shoulder into the chamber room. He saw Lenne still praying (begging) to the aeon. Leo dropped Shuyin to the side and stood right next Lenne.

The next moment was almost completely retarded. He knew that fate can be changed heh.

Instead of LennexShuyin, it was going to be LennexLeo.

I'm not going to spoil anything for you so don't get your hopes high.

Anyway, Leo went to keep Lenne in balance after she fell down. However, that's when the yevonites came in the chamber room and started shooting them. Leo, as quick as a lightning strike, picked up Shuyin and Lenne, kicked the ones guarding the door, and quickly ran out of there.

"So long, suckers!" yelled Leo.

Then he quickly ran out of there.

When he got outside, there was a huge airship that came. When it stopped, a familiar person came.

"Come on! Get inside!" yelled Rabba Dabba.

Leo didn't hesitate to get inside the ship. Once he got near it however, yevonites came and tried shooting them again.

The airship quickly flew away, but not before it was followed by some yevonite fighters.

"Twenty fighters coming after us," said the scouts.

"Send out all of the fighters," said Rabba Dabba.

"But we only have one fighter."

"Send it out anyway."

"But the only fight is me!"

"I said send it out!"

That guy went to a crappy fighter ship and took off. Two seconds later, he was shot down.

"He was a brave man, now send out another," said Rabba Dabba.

"He said we only had one fighter," said another scout.

"We'll send you out if you don't stfu."

"Never mind then."

"Then load the cannons, we are going to strike from there."

The stupid people went to the cannon area and loaded up some old fashion cannon balls into the old fashion cannons. When they fired however, it couldn't reach the because of gravity.

"Keep on it," said Rabba Dabba.

The yevonite fighters quickly shot the cannon areas down.

"Those men fought brave enough," said Rabba Dabba.

"What are we going to do?" asked Leo.

"FIGHT OF COURSE!!"

"What are we going to fight with?"

"One more word and I'm sending you out there!"

Rabba Dabba sat down on his chair and thought on how to kill them. When the ship was shaking with fire, that's when Rabba Dabba had a plan.

"Guys, get into the emergency departing ship."

"The emergency departing ship only fits four people and there are twenty others we need to save."

"Screw them and save ourselves."

Leo carried Shuyin and Lenne to the emergency departing ship while Rabba Dabba was telling everyone to stay here. It was little success because they were fighting him for the emergency departing ship.

Then when Leo and the others were in the ship, Rabba Dabba came and said, "Hurry up, they're coming after us!"

Leo pulled the trigger that sent the ship flying into the ocean. Then the flying ship self destruct.

"Those men who fought valiantly will be remembered forever," said Rabba Dabba.

They could still hear the screams after the ship self-destructed. The ship died with all those fighters.

"Now let's go home."

Leo sailed the ship all the way to Zanarkand.

Once they were there, Rabba Dabba went back to the agency.

"Well, since your mission was a success, we can hold them off for about two days before having another invasion." He turned to face the window in his office. "However, our people are fighting each other. We need to calm them down or else a big problem might come later."

"How are we going to calm them down?" asked Leo.

"That's why I'm counting on Lenne."

Leo and Shuyin turned to Lenne and both thought, "Lenne?"

"Lenne has an amazing talent for singing as well as her talent for summoner."

"She's going to sing a song? About getting along like Barney and his friends?" asked Shuyin.

"NO YOU FING IDIOT!!! JUST A SONG!!!"

"Okay, I get it."

"Now Lenne, get ready for your performance."

"Alright," said Lenne.

Shuyin and Leo walked out of the agency.

"I bet she sounds like crap," said Shuyin.

"Don't make judgment when you haven't heard her singing talent," said Leo.

"Well, I'm just telling you."

They each went back home, eating their dinner, and getting ready for the concert.

When both of them got there, there was a huge amount of people fighting each other like hell. Leo and Shuyin had to run at top speed just to avoid them all.

"Man, captain was right. These people are as bad as the dooches," said Shuyin.

They quickly found a place away from the crowd as Lenne was walking up on the concert stairs. The concert stairs was much like one in "Final Fantasy X-2".

Lenne came walking forward with the microphone in the hand. Then she announced, "Everyone, I know that this time have been harsh for all of us. I know that there is a war going on between us and Bevelle. I hope that you do not lose hope in that we will have peace one day. Now, I just hope you will listen to my song."

The music began to start up. Then she began to sing.

"_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me._

_Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me._

_Not that easily."_

Now everyone was looking at each other, wondering what the hell was that?

"_I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left._

_But I was listening: You'll fight your battles far from me…_

_Far too easily."_

"'_Save your tears,' cause I'll come back.'_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door, but still I swore._

_To hide the pain, when I turned back the pages: Shouting might have been the answer…_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart."_

Lenne and Shuyin watched her song with awe. Then Shuyin, "She sounds worse than I thought."

Leo was thinking the exact same thing.

"'_Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages._

_They'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings._

_Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces. Will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem so far away. They'll hold you foreeeeeeevoorrr."_

Rabba Dabba was listening to the song

"Damn, I'm going to lose a lot of money."

"_Oh, a thousand words, have never been spoken. They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home, and back into my arms. Suspended on silver wings._

_And a thousand words, call out through the ages. They'll cradle you, turning all of the lonely days to only days. They'll hold you foreeeeeeevoorrr."_

The crowd was silent for a bit.

"_A thousand words…"_

The crowd was still silent. Then they yelled, "BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" and started fighting each other. They all began to wreak Zanarkand and each other. The crowds attacked the concert stage until it totally collapsed.

There was pandemonium happening in Zanarkand. People were completely destroying it. That's why Zanarkand is such a mess today.

Leo and Shuyin went to find Lenne. When they found her, they carried her back to the agency where they confronted Rabba Dabba.

"LENNE, WTF WAS THAT?!!!

"But you said you wanted a song?" said Lenne.

"THAT SONG WAS A PIECE OF SHIT!!WE DIDN'T WANT A SOFT SONG, WE WANTED A ROCK SONG!!!!"

Rabba Dabba was so angry that he turned to face his window to see the doomed Zanarkand. There was fire everywhere and building were being destroyed. Then he turned to face Lenne.

"I have one final mission for all of you. If you succeed in this one, you will be forgiven and will take the opportunity in killing these people. If you fail, don't bother coming back.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Leo.

"I want all of you to go destroy a weapon known as 'Vegnagun'."

"What's that?" asked Shuyin.

"It's a weapon known to destroy a whole city whole. It can destroy the remains of Zanarkand."

"Where is it?"

"Probably in Bevelle, I reckon."

"Then let's get going," said Leo.

"Remember, don't come back if you fail."

"I assure you that we won't fail."

Then they all went back to Bevelle.


	9. End of part 1

They were all running like hell to Bevelle where their final mission was to be complete over there. Their mission was to destroy the weapon of Vegnagun.

"What does Vegnagun look like?" asked Shuyin.

"It looks like some giant beast with husk, don't know what idiot would want to design some machine with husk," said Leo.

"Well, it does sound pretty powerful."

"Yeah right, people who bought the game defeated it way too easily."

"You do put a point."

Half way through their mission, they stopped at Luca again for a drink.

"We better get prepared, just in case they really want to kill us," said Leo.

"Like if they could, they probably can't even aim at a non-moving target," said Shuyin.

"Still, better be careful since there might be a spy amidst so they would know we are coming for them."

"Yeah right, like if there was one."

Then some person who appeared to be a drunk tried walking out the door and fell down.

"He must have had a bit too much drink," said Shuyin.

Leo however, was a bit more suspicious on who this guy was. He turned to Lenne as she said, "I wonder if this really will be our last mission."

Leo turned to Lenne and thought about what she meant. The he said,

"Lenne, don't worry about it. We're not going to die here."

Leo could do little to calm her down. He himself could do little either. If this was truly his final mission, then so be it. He lived long enough anyway (ahem, 19 years).

This is the last chapter of part 1.

Meanwhile…

"You are certain that you heard them talking about coming here," said Evil Person.

"I… am certain," said the drunk.

"Very good, now get out of here."

Then drunk quickly walked out of the chamber room. Evil Person went to the elevator that led to his secret weapon. The chamber was very barren with a lot of broken electrical plugs and smokes everywhere. There were rat holes with rats which meant that no one bothered coming here because of them, for the rat bites were poisonous.

Evil Person went to the opening in the far left to check on his weapon.

"Some people are coming to attack you, my friend."

Vegnagun was enormous. Its husk was hanging out like some giant mammoth. It was black all over the place except for its red eyes.

"Do not worry, I will send you somewhere safe."

Then he walked away.

Meanwhile…

Lenne, Shuyin, and Leo boarded an aircraft that quickly led them to Bevelle. When they got to Bevelle however, there were a lot yevonites that tried to shit the aircraft.

"Get ready," said Leo.

Then as the aircraft exploded, they jumped down into the sea. The yevonites were still trying to shoot them, but Gubba Guado said, "Don't waste your ammo, they're dead. Let's go back and wait for the master's decision."

He led the yevonites back into their post. However, the three people did survive.

They were swimming deep into an underground entrance that led to a place near Vegnagun. When they got inside, they found the same barren place that led to Vegnagun.

"God that was fing gay," said Shuyin once they got inside.

They were all wet everywhere as they went to get dry near the broken electrical plug.

"Man, if I ever have to do this again. I swear to god you're going to die first."

"This is our last mission now come on, we have to finish it," said Leo.

Then they were all walking to where Vegnagun was. However, they were ambushed by some yevonites. Leo quickly pulled out his Casull and Jackal to kill them. Lenne went to hide somewhere. Shuyin was sneaking off somewhere.

Shuyin found the opening that had Vegnagun in there. Shuyin looked at Vegnagun with some awe.

"You're my only hope now. I need you to end this god damned war," said Shuyin.

Then he used his super jump to jump on to the organ. He played the organ with some skills. Then Lenne unexpectedly came and said, "Stop! That's enough!"

Shuyin turned to face Lenne when yevonites came and shot her down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Shuyin.

Shuyin jumped down and lay next to Lenne dead body. His body was shaking of what could only be sobs.

Then the yevonites shot him down.

Leo was still fighting the yevonites. He knocked some of them in the head that killed them while he shot down some others. Then when he was done, he went to find Lenne.

But Lenne was not there.

"Lenne?" asked Leo. Using his psychic energy, he traced where Lenne was.

"Oh no, this can't be real."

Leo could not believe what he saw in his mind. He went to see where they were. If what he saw in his mind was real, he was going to drop and sob like a women over her dead husband.

And that's just what he did.

Tears filled his eyes as he wept. He could not believe this was real. His best friend and the one he cared about just died right in front of him. That was when yevonites came in.

"Well, it looks like someone is about to join their friends," said Gubba Guado.

Leo turned to look at them with hatred in his eyes.

"You Guados killed my friends and the one I cared about. Beware Guados; you just made a powerful enemy. A thousand years from now, I will come back greater than you are."

"We shall see about that." Gubba turned to the yevonites. "Kill them."

The Yevonites shot the bullets just when Leo jumped into the air. He landed at the organ place where there was a self-destruct button next to it.

"Game is over, douchebags," said Leo as he pressed the button.

Vegnagun then exploded and collapsed, killing the yevonites but not Gubba. Leo jumped out of there quickly before the explosion reached him. He landed outside the area as he saw the whole place explode. He then boarded an aircraft that led him back to Bevelle.

When he got back home, he saw the whole place barren and run-down. He went back to the barren agency to find Rabba Dabba.

"You've succeeded in destroying Vegnagun?" asked Rabba Dabba.

"Yeah, but the others didn't make it," said Leo.

"I'm sorry for that, but I want you to come with me."

Rabba Dabba led Leo to an underground chamber where there was a room with a capsule.

"This is the sleeping capsule. It was used for people who wanted to sleep for the rest of their lives. Since this is the only workable one, I will give it to you for the reward of your entire missions."

"Thank you Rabba Dabba. I won't forget you, even a thousand years from now."

"No worries now get in."

Leo went inside the capsule to sleep there for a thousand years, leaving Rabba Dabba to say something.

"All things shall end someday, your end is never."

End of part 1

Explanation for the last chapter:

I figured that the aeons created dream Zanarkand and sin went there and killed them, not here. Some people have been wandering about that. I wrote the last chapter to explain why it appeared like that.


	10. the still crappy Spira new beginning

About a thousand years later in the future, the whole world of Spira was still almost exactly the same as in the future. The guados and yevonites were all still benedict Arnolds. People still tend to fight with each other. There were still cheating blitzball player out in the blitzball arena. The only thing that changed was that people actually faced terror in the future.

There were sphere hunters that went out collecting spheres. One was called the gullwings and the other is something I don't want to know (probably skankity slut-slut). I don't know why these people are collecting these spheres anyway and if you've played the game, you would find out that there is no real reason they're doing it. Of course, they stop collecting them later, but why start anyway? Is it because you love someone so much that you would risk your life traveling around the world, fighting dangerously evil fiends just to find some crappy records of people's life? Other then that, go spend some time doing some community service.

Anyway, now we go back to the main character of this soon-to-be epic story.

Back in Zanarkand, it was still a piece of shit. The whore Yunalesca finally got killed so everyone there is probably very happy. That place was never cleaned up and no one bothers to. There are monkeys everywhere which really would piss a real person off. Obviously, this place turned to more crap then it ever been.

Deep in one of Zanarkand's area, the capsule opened and came out a man in his late teenage year. He's awoken to see that this place hasn't changed a bit. There was still crap all over the place and more cob webs than ever. He was drowsy at first, but quickly came to reality after a few seconds. He wondered how long he have slept.

Leo the legend has just awoken from his thousand years slumber.

Leo went to take to where his two signature gun laid. Two of the most powerful human gun in history were the Casull and Jackal. He carried them in his two hands and went off, beginning the journey of Leo.

About a few thousand miles away, a concert was happening. There were people gathering to hear the "lady" Yuna's concert. Rikku and Paine just knocked out some guards and went in there without pay.

"It's go time, girls," whispered Rikku to he walking talkie.

Back at the dome, there were guitarist playing the guitar thing as the stage settled up. Out came the imposter Yuna in her old summoner suit. She then changed into the crappier dress and started to dance while singing. Now which singer in the world dances while he or she sings?

I don't exactly know the lyrics and don't want to know so I'll just skip to the part where people were setting things up.

Rikku was watching the imposter Yuna sing and dance. Then a guard came up to her and said, "Slut, get off the Fing balcony or else I'll have to rape you."

Rikku turned and gave him a bitchslap.

"Take that you sick bastard!"

Paine on the other hand, went punching one of the guards instead of just bitchslapping them. Then Rikku came and said "Yeah!"

The imposter Yuna was just about finishing the song when Rikku and Paine went on the stage and started to fight her.

"Give back Yunie's grid, you slimy whore," said Rikku.

The imposter scoffed and said "Boys."

Two evil people came out.

"Enjoy these young virgins."

"ATTTACCCCKKKK!!!" yelled Rikku.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHTING STYLEEEEEE!!!!" yelled Paine.

They closed for combat.

The imposter was constantly casting thunder on the two young people. Fortunately, Paine's learned a lot from Bruce Lee, which allowed her to kick the imposter in the guts.

Rikku got her double daggers and started stabbing those rapists.

"Why don't you let me have any fun?" asked the imposter.

"Cause you work with rapist, that's why!" exclaimed Rikku.

A flash of light came up as the imposter was running like a little sissy girl.

"Get back here you slimy whore!" yelled Rikku.

"Goons, save me!" as she ran away like a little sissy.

Paine used her Bruce Lee techniques and kicked them all in the nuts while Rikku stabbed them on the head. More goons came as Paine went to the nut-kicking spree.

The imposter ran away farther as Rikku said, "You little sissy!"

"You are the real one," said a strange gunned man.

"Yeah little girls, our master faces everything like a man," said a fatass.

"You mean a woman."

"Hey shut up, I'm the one getting the screen time."

"Not for long, you're hogging the chapter."

"Go fuck yourself okay, do it in your room."

Then gun shots was fired at those two idiots foot. When the camera scene turned, it was Yuna. She jumped on the fatass's shield thing and started shooting even more. Of course, we all wonder why those two weren't dead yet.

When she landed, she went into her position as the opening thing while the other did too.

"Would you people hurry up and attack? I got business to attend to," exclaimed the gun man.

"ATTTACCCKKKK!!!" yelled Rikku.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHTING STYLEEEEE!!!!" yelled Paine.

They closed for combat.

Yuna went to shoot those two people, but were quickly avoided. The fatass used his shield while the gun man dodged them. That however, led to Rikku stabbing them the fatass and Paine kicking the gun man in the guts.

Then the little sissy came and said, "Here, take the sphere! Don't hurt me please!"

Leblanc gave Yuna her garment grid back and ran away.

"Don't think we'll go easier on you next time!" yelled the fatass.

"What a bunch of sissies," muttered Yuna.

Mission accomplished.

Leo walked off to the cold area of Mt. Gagazet. He thought it be best to wait at the top of the sacred mountain. That was what his instinct told him.


	11. Sissies should go to hell

At the gullwings ship, people were discussing about evil things.

"Yunie, you look quite happy today," said Rikku.

"I was taking heroin, duh."

"You probably stole them from Kimahri."

"You tell him that and I'll kick your ass."

Then Brother came up and said "Dancing Yuna, I want to see!"

"My dancing is crap as you'll later see. Besides, why should I do anything for someone that tried to rape me before?"

Brother muttered a swore to himself and went back to piloting.

"Foog Manga Hutoy Loohu," said Gippal. (Dumb asses, she's single)

"Ji Gook Hef," said Brother. (Up your ass)

"Well, I'm going to the bar and taking some rest," said Yuna as she walked off.

Yuna took the elevator the bar to get a bottle of bourbon.

"Mish Yoona, What can I get for you?" asked the bartender.

"A shot of bourbon and some rest."

After the shot of bourbon, Yuna passed out and went to bed. Girls shouldn't drink too much alcohol.

When she woke up, it was the afternoon. Then she heard an alarm.

"Yuna, god damn it. Get over here, we got to start a mission!" cried Paine.

Yuna took the elevator again and went to see what was going on.

"We've got readings that there are sissies and bastards trying to take a sphere at Mt. Gagazet," said Gippal.

"Then let's go teach them a lesson," said Yuna.

Gippal and Brother flew the ship all the way to Mt. Gagazet top peak. When they got there, they dropped the YRP off.

Yuna looked around and then fell because she was a sissy. That was when Paine and Rikku grabbed on to her.

"Yuna WTF was that for!" yelled Paine.

"I'm sorry now let me up!"

"On three, one two, three!" commanded Paine.

Rikku and Paine lifted Yuna up. That was when Brother came and said, "WTF is going on over there?"

"Nothing, we're fine," answered Rikku.

"Then get moving!"

YRP went on through the dangerous peaks of Mt. Gagazet. That's where they found the sissy and her bastards' friend.

"Get them people!" yelled Leblanc.

"ATTTACCCCKKKK!!!!" yelled Rikku.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHTING STYLEEEEEE!!!!" yelled Paine.

They closed for combat.

Yuna pulled out her special bullets and went to shoot the fatass until the fatass used his super fatness to stop the bullets. The skinny gun man tried to shoot Rikku until she used her daggers to block those bullets. Paine went to kick Leblanc directly in the guts. Then Leblanc went crying home.

"I'll get you back one day!" she managed to scream.

"Bunch of sissy asses," said Yuna.

They continued on to the cave.

"This cave looks kind of dark and scary," said Rikku.

"What, so now you're a sissy too?" asked Yuna.

"Never mind, it's probably just the evil wind that is howling."

"That's what I thought."

They've all continued on through the cave where everyone was jumping and everything until they found an opening that had the sissies hanging over a cliff.

"Help us!" yelled Leblanc.

"Nah you can go poof," said Yuna.

YRP then went on to the top of the peak where they saw a marvelous, near arcane-like place. That was until a giant crab came out and attacked them.

"ATTTACCCCCKKKK!!!!" yelled Rikku.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHTING STYLEEEEE!!!!!" yelled Paine.

Then they closed for combat.

Yuna used two explosive bullets to shoot the beast's eye. Rikku was preparing for the black sky technique as Paine used her metal gloves move to break the crab's jaw. When the crab strike back, it used the claw to scratch Yuna, but Yuna quickly avoided it. That was when Rikku used black sky to kill it.

"Whew, I'm tired," said Yuna.

"Me too, from using black sky," said Rikku.

Suddenly, hundreds of Goon came out of nowhere and surrounded YRP.

"Where the F did they come from?" yelled Rikku.

"Nowhere, we used the cheap game dimension teleportation here which means that the creator of this series put us here," said Leblanc

"God damn you people!"

"I take the advantage anytime I get them." She turned to all her Goon with guns. "Kill them first before you do them."

That was when someone in the flash of lightning came in and gave one powerful kick to nearly eleven Goons.

"AHHHH!!! Run for your live!" shrieked Leblanc, "Protect your mistress."

The Goons went to fight the mysterious person, but that person was way too fast for them. He shot a few Goons directly in the head and the other he hit them in the jaw. Many of them died very fast. The Goons tried to shoot him and used magic on him, but this person was way too fast. He avoided them as easily as killing them.

After a few moments, nearly all the Goons were dead. The rest of them ran away like a little sissy.

He turned to YRP.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine," said Yuna.

"Hey, you're kind of cute. Want to come to my room any day?" asked Rikku.

"Sorry I'm single."

He had a medium length brown hair and had two extremely powerful guns.

"Who are you?" asked Yuna.

"My name is Leo."

"Leo…never heard of you before."

"That's because those douchebags and Benedict Arnolds probably erased my existent in this world."

"Tell me your story."

"I don't remember too much of it. I felt like I have been sleeping for a long time."

"Then let's go get the sphere."

YRP and Leo went to take the sphere in a small cave.

"Yeah! We got a sphere!" exclaimed Rikku.

"Now let's go back to our ship and probe it," said Yuna.

They all went outside and to where the gullwing's ship was.

"We're here," said Yuna.

"Alright, hurry and get back into the ship," said Gippal.

Yuna turned to Leo.

"Come with us."

"Are you sure I could?"

"Yeah, it will be fun. Now let's go!"

YRP and Leo went on the giant plane and into the air.

Inside the plane, Shinra was looking at Leo.

"This guy looks very old," said Shinra.

"I'm about nineteen," said Leo.

"Well guess what, I'm only seven. I don't know what's old or young."

"Then you little idiot should get back to work."

"Old people…"

Now Leo's beginning end here.

I am sorry for not censoring the f word last chapter.


	12. an unexpected visit and destruction

The gullwings and Leo found some danger going on at Besaid. Of course, no one wants to go to Besaid anyway.

At Besaid, Yuna was looking at the old Besaid filled with old people. People were still threatening to turn people into candy bars just for the fun of it or to make their children to do works.

"Besaid, such a lovely place cause I left this place without a word," said Yuna.

"God damn you, you would dare come back!" yelled a familiar person.

The four people turned to check the still same Wakka.

"God damn you Yuna and your Al Bhed friend, you go around the world stealing spheres. I'd rather F you than F Lulu in the bed tonight."

"Wait a minute, did you tell me you've F Lulu?" asked Rikku.

Wakka paused.

"Shut up Al Bhed and get back to your business."

Then Wakka turned away to look at Paine and Leo.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They are Paine and Leo, my friends," said Yuna.

"Well, at least they're not Al Bheds."

Wakka walked up to Leo.

"Hey, you look better than Tidus. I bet you get with Yuna every night, huh?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm single," said Leo.

"I hope you change your single thing soon enough."

Yuna walked up to their conversation area.

"I'm sorry, but where's Lulu?" she asked.

Wakka paused again.

"She's pregnant," he said.

"SHE'S WHAT!?"

"Yup, I'm sorry I did it. I got myself into and I will get myself out of it."

"You're going to become a father soon?"

"That's the reason I hate it. I don't know how to act like a father."

"Just yell at the kid when he's being naughty and threaten to turn him into a candy."

"Now that I've thought about it, why didn't I be this mean to you?"

"Never mind, just be a little nicer."

"Oh yeah," said Rikku, "and for your first child, name him or her 'Rhhhhhhhhhhhh'."

"Stupid Al Bhed people, would you like to get a child?" asked Wakka.

"Alright, never mind then."

Wakka turned to walk off.

"Lu's in one of the cabin. Go talk to her as I go read 'How to be fathers for dummies'." Then he walked off.

The four people went inside one of the cabin to find Lulu sitting there like pregnant woman.

"Get out of my way; I'm trying to watch T.V." said a Cranky old Lulu.

"Lulu, you're still as cranky as ever," said Yuna.

"I'm telling you, get out of my way or else I will zap you."

Lulu looked at Leo.

"Who's this guy?"

"This guy is Leo. He came to us when we were being sissy ganked by some sissies."

"Well, at least this guy has some guts unlike Wakka. I think I should've chosen him."

"I'm single okay. I want to keep myself this way," said Leo.

"Then come back to me if you ever change your mind."

Lulu stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Care for a walk? I could use the exercise."

Then they all started walking up a tall hill.

"By the way Yuna, Why did you run off?" asked Lulu once they were there.

"Kimahri used his cosmic weeds power to find this sphere at Mt. Gagazet," said Yuna as she showed Lulu a sphere.

"How am I suppose to look through at a sphere and know what's inside of it?"

"Sorry, here's my sphere viewer machine."

Yuna gave Lulu some kind of telescope thing for Lulu to look through at the sphere. Lulu held it up and the sphere to look through.

Lulu saw a blonde haired guy getting beat up in a blitzball tournament.

"This guy sucks at blitzball just like Tidus," said Lulu.

"I know, that's why I wonder if it really is him," answered Yuna.

"I think there is something off though."

Then the sphere scene ended.

"I wonder why you're going after him."

"Because I have nothing better to do, is that it?"

"I'm telling you that you should just stay here and do my chores."

"Hell no, you go do it yourself."

Then Lulu just said, "Ow, the baby just kicked me!"

"Then damn him, let's go back to Besaid."

The four people walked back to Besaid and took a rest for the night. When they all woke up, they found that Wakka was gone.

"Where the hell did Wakka go?" asked Yuna.

"He said that he went to kill the fiends that stole his 'How to be fathers for dummies'," said Lulu.

"Well, tell him good luck on it."

"F you, how can I talk to him while he's gone?"

"K fine, we'll go find him."

"He's probably in a cave, so go find one."

Rikku turned to her left.

"I found one!" she cried.

"Where?" asked Paine.

"Over there!"

Rikku pointed at the temple.

"That looks as good as any, let's go," said Paine.

The four people charged at that place and prepared to attack it.

"WAKKA, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!" yelled Rikku.

She went inside the place and saw some old people. She used her two daggers to quickly stab them in the guts. Paine used her sword and martial art skills to kill some other people.

Both of them quickly burned the temple down and then went outside to tell the people the good news.

"YOU IDIOTS THAT WAS THE TEMPLE YOU BURNED DOWN!!" yelled Lulu.

"Then let's go find some other caves!" yelled Yuna.

"Right on," said Rikku.

Leo decided to keep out of this and went to search for a real cave.

Besaid however, was under attack. Yuna, Rikku and Paine was going into different tents and killing everyone there as if the people were fiends. Then they quickly burned everything down. People were running for their lives.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" laughed Yuna.

Then YRP moved on to the ship area and burned everything there. No one lived long under their terrible onslaught.

"Where's Wakka?" asked Yuna.

"I don't know, I thought we saved him," said Rikku.

"Well, he's gone by now."

Back where Leo was. He found a cave that was Wakka in there.

"Damn, where's that fiend!" cursed Wakka.

"I could help you search for it," said Leo.

Wakka turned to Leo.

"Where do you think it is?"

"I believe it is deep inside the cave."

"Alright then let's go."

They both went deep, deep inside the cave. Both of them were fighting a bunch of fiends all at once. When they reached the end, they found Wakka's book and a sphere.

"You take the sphere and I'll take the book," said Wakka.

That was until the fiends appear.

"BLITZBALL POWERRRRRRRRR!!!!" yelled Wakka and Leo.

Then they closed for combat.

Leo attacked the flame dragon with Jackal and the Casull. He shot them in the eye as Wakka used multiple blitzball moves. The flame dragon tried fighting back, but where easily defeated as Leo kicked it in the face.

"Got schooled fiends," said Leo.

"Let's go back then."

Leo and Wakka walked back to the village, only to find that it was on fire.

"We found him," said Rikku.

YRP came to Wakka and Leo.

"WTF happened to this place!?"

"We were killing douchebags and looking for you," said Rikku.

"Damn you Al Bheds, I'm going to kill your race one day."

Then he turned to the rest of the YRP.

"GTFO my island!!" yelled Wakka.

Then YRP and Leo transported onto the ship.


	13. old things never changes

Back at the ship, YRP and Leo were discussing about what to do.

"Well, we just destroyed Besaid. They are probably now repairing it," said Yuna.

"Yeah! We saved Wakka," said Rikku.

"You idiots, you just destroyed a good place," interjected Leo.

"Maybe we should head to Luca again to tell people the truth?" asked Gippal.

"I guess we should, those boneheads are probably confused," said Yuna.

Then they all headed to the evil Luca area.

When they got there, people were crowding around the gullwings saying, "Lady Yuna, your concert was incredible!"

"Damn those sissy imposters get all the credit," muttered Rikku.

"We better recheck our sphere stuff," said Yuna.

Then the whole screen turned into the past where they were fighting those sissies. I wonder who recorded it?

In the past, there was Rikku, Paine, and a moogle Yuna.

"We better get that sissy and teach her a lesson for stealing," said Paine.

"Yeah, I will rip her guts open with my dark knight dresssphere," said Rikku.

She turned to the moogle Yuna.

"Just lay back and we will go killing those people."

"Alright I will, but hurry."

Paine and Rikku ran off to get rid of the imposters. The plan was to take back the stolen garment grid and teach the sissies a lesson. Of course, the first thing was to teach them a lesson and then take back the grid.

Moogle Yuna went going around Luca until she stumbled upon an order man that told her to get working.

"Hey dumb moogle, get working!" yelled the corky old man.

"Why you mother F---

"Just take these balloons and pass them out to everyone or else hell will reign on you."

"Damn that ugly asshole," muttered Yuna as she went to pass out the balloons.

Yuna went around the area and passed out some balloons. Then when she heard Rikku muttering into the walky talky, Yuna went to find the sissies. Yuna was chasing after Leblanc in the Yuna garment grid and went to chase after her until Yuna got too tired to go on, she fell down.

"God I better turn into my former form," said Yuna.

That was when Logos came and looked very suspiciously at the moogle. Until a long time, Logos then turned away.

"Finally, that idiot wasn't too suspicious."

Then she took off the moogle head and then transformed into her Yuna form with guns.

As you all know, the sissies ran off away. No point in going on.

YRP and Leo then were transmitted back to the ship where they headed off for Mi'then highroad.

"Ah, I remember this place as a cursed place. It was once a place where those lousy crusaders went marching to war with sin. Of course, we all well remembered that they were all going to commit suicide," said Yuna.

"I remember, too bad they were a bunch of idiots," said Rikku.

They continued on for a while. Let's move on to Leo side of the story.

Leo was just following Yuna and went back to thinking on his lost memories. He seem to have forgotten much ever since his slumber.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuna.

"I'm fine, just trying to remember something."

"I hope you remember it someday because we got to get a move on now let's go."

They all walked on until Yuna noticed that there was a huge amount of machinas everywhere.

"What the hell is with these people with machines?"

"I guess they finally want to move to the modern age after sin was defeated," said Rikku.

"Then I better turn into a sin and show what happens if you use too much machinas."

"You know, your pistol is a sort of machine."

"Maybe I should point this at you to shut you up."

Then they ran to mushroom road until they saw some sissies.

"Let's go gank them and take their sphere," said Rikku.

"I can't wait to kick their ass again," said Yuna.

They were chasing after them until the youth league people came up. One of them said, "Greeting Lady Yuna, we are the youth league," said Yaibal.

"Dude, those people just pass you and you didn't stop them. Instead, you're attempting to stall us. You guys might be goons."

"Wait, we're not goons. We just want to see how strong you are."

"Then first, go get those damned sissies and I will show just how strong I am."

"Right," said Yaibal as he set those men out.

Yaibal noticed Leo afterward.

"Now who're you?" asked Yaibal.

"My name is Leo," answered Leo awkwardly.

"You must a homosexual from your look."

"I'm straight and single."

"I see, then why are you hanging around a bunch of sluts?"

"I do not know exactly for myself. It's just that my instinct tells me that I'm supposed to be here."

"Where does your instinct come from? Your fly?"

Leo then gave Yaibal and look into his eye that put Yaibal into sleep.

That was when YRP were way ahead of him.

In YRP view, they found the sissy guys.

"After those damned sissies," commanded Yuna.

Then as always, Logos and the fat one was running like hell away from you.

"Come back here or else we're going to shave your nipple off," threatened Rikku.

"AHHHH BOSS HELP US!!!" they both yelled.

The boss was nowhere to be seen. Then they dropped a crimson sphere on the ground.

"Awesome, now let's probe it," said Yuna.

That was until a jackass came out of nowhere and said, "You dirty sluts, this place is off limit until we find the right sphere code to get inside."

"What's inside?" asked Rikku.

"Back two years ago in the failed attempt to destroy sin, we had always wanted to open this door because we sealed our porn magazine inside of it. We lost all the spheres for this door because you dumb sphere hunters stole them. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Who says that we can't just shoot you and take the sphere?"

"The youth league says so now buzz off."

"Then F you people."

Then they walked off.


	14. Crappy crusaders

Leo was standing somewhere high in mushroom rock and looking up and the sky. He always wonders what will happen to him next.

"I hope I see you again… Lenne," he would mutter to himself whenever he's away from YRP.

Not only does he wonder about what will happen to himself, he also wonder where did Shuyin go. He knew he wasn't dead completely, but where would he be? Why had Shuyin wander off in the first place?

Then an obvious answer struck him. Of course, Shuyin would have wanted to use Vegnagun for his own desire. He might have wanted to destroy Bevelle and all the yevonites, but that would only cause more chaos.

"I'll find him, even if it takes a thousand years."

Then he went off to find the YRP.

YRP were obviously disappointed that some idiots were in their way.

"God, next time I'll kill him," said Rikku.

"Yeah, and tear his pieces to shreds," said Yuna.

They were running through mushroom rock and to where Elma was.

"Hey Lady Yuna, my name is Elma. I wonder if you remember me," said Elma.

"Who are you again, Elmo?" asked Yuna.

"Elmo! I always wanted your autograph," said Rikku.

"You idiots! I'm Elma not Elmo!"

"Whatever you say Elmo, see you on Sesame Street."

"Elmo went to jail for his crappy debut back in the 1990s."

"At least I see you now, Elmo."

Elmo turned to Yuna and said "I am in the Youth league now, its great being in it."

"I bet you joined it so you can get back on the show of Sesame Street," said Yuna.

"I didn't do it for that, I did it for my own good. Anyway, the Youth League has a base up ahead created by the crusaders. I suggest you go there."

"Who would want to go to a place built by the crappy crusaders?"

"I don't know, just go there."

YRP went running to the Youth League base, only to find that they could not enter that place thanks to a skank.

"This place is off limit for the time being, but would you like to join the Youth League. We need more people to fight the yevonites."

"Was this place built by some crusaders?" asked Yuna.

"I'm afraid so."

"Then I'll consider it when hell freezes over."

"But we got a very rare sphere here."

"Then I'll consider it when the crusader that made this place is dead."

YRP walked off to talk to the weird old man that somehow appears everywhere.

"Lady Yuna, such an honor to see you. I was hoping for this day to come."

"Because you are a perverted old man?" asked Rikku.

"Ha ha, such young minds. No you silly girl, I merely wish to shake Lady's Yuna hand."

"Because you are a perverted old man?"

"Now now silly girl, I merely wish to reawaken my memories about some sphere."

"Fine, only if we can take the sphere," said Yuna as she stick out her hand.

Old Man grabbed it and shook it. Then when he let go, he went back to thinking.

"I think this sphere is supposed to be somewhere far from here. I'll go back and thinking and come back to tell you when I found it."

"Well that was useless," said Rikku.

Then YRP went running to find Leo.

"Took you long enough," said Leo.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't with us," said Rikku.

"I was staring off into space."

"I hope you did that for a good reason."

Leo looked away and didn't answer for a while. Then Yuna said, "Let just get back to the airship."

They continued walking off mushroom rock until some crusaders was bitching about his problem.

"I can't do anything good by myself. I knew joining the crusader was the wrong idea. Please allow me to ride on your airship."

"Fine, but only if you do all the chores," said Yuna.

"Great I will."

Then they took the instant transportation system that took them to the airship.

When they were on, that dumb crusader was completely awe-struck by this place.

"Awesome, I'm going to really enjoy this place."

Yuna sighed and then wanted to get transported to Djose temple.

When YRP and Leo got there, that place was filled with people. There were still the levitating rocks that flew in the air. All in all, Djose temple just got worse. There were more people coming to visit that place ever since Sin was destroyed.

"I wonder if destroying sin was a good idea," said Yuna.

When the people saw Yuna, there were all complete awe-struck by her appearance.

"People just love to see you, you're their role-model," said Rikku.

"I am not! I'm just a normal person." That was when Yuna walked off.

"I wonder what is wrong with her."

Leo was staring off absent-mindedly in space. He was trying to get back some memories of this place.

"Something wrong Leo?" asked Rikku.

"Nothing, just thinking about something I just can't quite remember."

That was when some Al Bhed passed Yuna.

"Alright, let's do some interview," said the blond guy.

"Who the hell is that guy?" wondered Yuna.

People were lining up probably to get a job of manual labor or something.

When YRP and Leo went inside the temple, some eye patch guy came up and asked her if she wanted an interview.

"What is the pay?" asked Yuna.

"I dunno, depending on what the worth of the item it is," said Gippal.

"Sound good enough."

"Then you're hired, you're going to go to a desert to get digging. Good luck there," as he walked off.

YRP and Leo walked off to Guadosalam.

"GUADOSALAM!!!!!" yelled Leo.

"Yeah, I know it's filled with douches. We just want to go there to check for sissies and evil douches," said Yuna.

"Fine, but get out of there as soon as we're done."

They were walking through the long road until some hypello came up and cried, "Somebody shave me," said Tobli.

"Shave you? You have no beard," said Yuna.

"Sno you idiot, robbers are stealing my cargo. Please shelp me."

"Fine, you got to give us some Gils at the end."

Then Tobli led the chocobo to moonflow. That was when a bandit came up and decided to steal a cargo.

Check out the balls on these guys. They went jumped up the cart and nobody stopped them. Either way, they would enter a battle system and get their ass kicked easily.

When they were ass kicked, Tobli would continue to lead his chocobo.

Then after they reached the end, some daffy duck guy came up and gave them a sphere.

"Finally some people do something good," said Yuna.

Then they all continued on to Guadosalam.


	15. The visit of Zanarkand

Guadosalam was still as bad as ever. The worst part of it was that there were sissies in there. There were a few Guados in that area and plenty of hypellos.

"Well, let's just go out to thunder plain and skip this place for later," said Yuna.

They all ran through without talking to anyone to get to Thunder Plain.

"Rikku, good job for overcoming your fear of thunders," said Yuna.

"Yup, I owe it all to myself," said Rikku.

"Then get moving, we got to make sure Spira is in good condition."

They walked through Thunder Plain into Macalania forest.

"Ah, the quite place of Macalania forest," said Rikku.

Then a bird man came up with a Lyre and said , "This place sucks now," and he walked off.

Then a fat man came and said, "Yeah, screw this place. Best just for some training ground for stupid trainers." He played his drum and teleported off somewhere.

YRP and Leo walked off to find some other musicians of Macalania forest. These Guado people appeared when that Gayass Seymour came. When they found them all, they went to Macalania Lake.

Then they found George Guado.

"High summoner Yuna, we Guado are in depressed form. Here, take a sphere and be off," said George.

"Good thing some Douches do some good to people," said Yuna.

That was when they went to Macalania Lake to see how barren it was. There was no more lake in it. All there was is Al Bhed collectors trying to get rid of O'aka or something.

"Cover me as I go run away from those damn Al Bhed collectors," said O'aka as he ran off to somewhere.

"Get him, he might give us free stuff," said Rikku.

YRP and Leo chased O'aka to Macalania forest.

Leo in the view, was remembering what happened at Macalania forest.

"I wonder if it will happen again, Shuyin. We betrayed by the Guados."

He quickly dispatched that thought and went to follow the YRP.

YRP chased O'aka until he stopped.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you some free items if you allow me to ride your airship," said O'aka.

"Where's the item?" asked Yuna.

"In here, take this."

"Well, you're in."

Back on the airship, YRP were preparing to go to Bikanel Desert for digging.

"I hope we get a lot of money or else I'll be teaching those interviewers some lesson," said Yuna.

They were supposed to be digging for buried machine in the deserts ever since those douches destroyed the Al Bhed home.

"Rikku, do you know where we are?" asked Yuna.

"I think it's this way," said Rikku.

That's where she led them all into hell.

"Do'h!" yelled Rikku.

That's where a machine picked them up and transported them into a base.

"Foog launna ra jiiou" said an Al Bhed man. (This way for you guys)

That was where they were informed that Nhadala was gone.

"I guess we got to find her," said Yuna.

"No she's right there," said Rikku as she pointed to a ship came.

A hot chick then came up and said, "Make it quick, I got stuff to do."

Yuna showed Nhadala the letter.

"Ah, you're the new diggers, finally a high summoner who would do some dirty work.

Just to make sure, don't expect any special treatment. Now get to the hover over by the evil Al Bhed man to get to the very far place right over there," said Nhadala. She was pointing about 200 mile ahead.

A machina then transported YRP over to that place. Leo was somehow behind.

"Hey, you are looking good. You can dig into me if you want," said Nhadala.

"I have someone else in mind right now, I don't want to either way," responded Leo.

"Well, I'll go find that person and kill her."

Leo looked away and thought about this place. He has been here before on a mission to fight against the Al Bheds.

When YRP came back, they were paid with a lot of gils.

"Come back any time if you want," said Nhadala.

Back at the airship, they were preparing to go to Bevelle.

"BEVELLE ARE YOU CRAZY, THAT PLACE IS GOD FORSAKEN!!!!" yelled Leo.

"I know that place is filled with Benedict Arnolds, but we're going there just for a little bit," said Yuna.

"Well, we better get out of there before anyone gets hurt."

In Bevelle, there were machina users everywhere. It was still as bad as ever, and the builders decided to name it New Yevon.

"God it chills when I come here," said Leo.

"We'll be gone when we are," said Rikku.

Then some priest came up and bowed down to Lady Yuna.

"My God, Lady Yuna is here. I better call the praetor," said the priest as he ran off.

"I guess this place is a little better," said Yuna.

"Don't even think like that. They're probably just trying to hide what they're really making," said Leo.

That's where his mind wandered off to Vegnagun. He remembered that horrible thing that destroyed everything. He's never seen it in real action except the fact that it was strong enough to turn Bikanel into the desert that it is. Bikanel was actually quite a wondrous place before the coming destruction of it. Bikanel was a place of paradise with plenty of mirages and other cool lake areas. Now it is just a desert filled with Al Bheds.

Then some guy in green came up and said, "My name is Baralai. I am here to ask if you can join us so that we can kick those youth League ass and rebuild this place to the time of sin."

"Nah that will only cause more trouble, Beside, you guys are Benedict Arnolds," said Yuna.

"I hope you reconsider what you just said one day, Lady Yuna." Baralai bowed and walked off.

"I wonder what he is hiding," thought Leo.

YRP and Leo ran off to the calm land.

"Ah the calm land. I finally come and come back after the damn pilgrimage," said Yuna.

"Good thing you did. This place is still crowded with some people who don't know how to do work. We better teach them a god damned lesson," said Paine.

"Then let's get traveling."

YRP and Leo went to travel around the place, looking at tamed fiends and people who are cheerfully running around the place.

"I can't wait to see what they're doing," said Rikku.

"Then go ahead, I'll be teaching some sissies ass," said Paine.

They all went around the place seeing what people are doing. They're all doing some happy activities like stuff.

After they got tired, they decided to go to Mt. Gagazet.

"This place is a lot quieter with no more summoner coming and the Douches being dealt with," said Yuna.

"Better go check what Kimahri is doing," said Rikku.

Kimahri came forward and greeted YRP.

"Greeting Yuna and her friends, we are glad to see you. We Ronsos follow the code of meth and other drugs. Elder is suppose to smoke hundreds of crystal mass a day."

"You mean you smoked meth to get to the way you are?" asked Yuna.

"Ronsos legend goes when tall people smoke meth so much that they all turned blue, grow a horn and a tail."

"I see, what is this place like right now that you are Elder?"

"Ronsos are constantly fighting each other to get revenge on the Guados. Kimahri can't handle them all. Yuna can help us?"

"I will see what I can do."

That was when Garret came and told Kimahri that Lian and Ayde was missing.

"Lian and Ayde are missing to look for Elder's horn," said Garret.

"Lian and Ayde must have taken too much weed. Yuna and friend can find those young ones back for us?" asked Kimahri.

"We will do what we can."

That was when YRP and Leo departed to find those Ronsos.

"God where can they be?" asked Rikku.

"Let's put them off and revisit Zanarkand to see what's up with that place," said Yuna.

Leo almost froze immediately after Yuna finished that sentence.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing, just thinking about something," said Leo.

They walked onto where Zanarkand was. That place was supposed to be barren until YRP and Leo saw a huge amount of people.

"Did someone just turn this place to a tourist attraction area?" asked Yuna.

"What monster could have thought such a thing?" asked Rikku.

"Cid did," said a stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Yuna.

"My god you idiots, my name is Jigger," said Jigger.

"Well, I forgot your name because you once tried to kill me."

"I had to in order to not lose my name."

"Then you are no better than those Benedict Arnolds. Where is Cid?"

"He's not here right now. In the mean time, go around this place and help some Monkeys."

"Why the hell help some monkeys?" asked Rikku.

"Because I said so," said Jigger as he walked off.

YRP went to venture off, leaving Leo behind to think about this place.

"I hope this place gets rebuild so that we can come back… Lenne," said Leo.

Back at YRP area, they found some sissies talking to the phone. This person didn't see that the YRP.

"WTF You eavesdropping or something?" asked the sissy.

"Run Away!!!"

Then the sissy ran off like a little baby to get his friends.

"HELP! THE GULLWINGS ARE HERE!" yelled that sissy.

That's when ten more came up with guns and started shooting them.

"ATTTACCKKKK!!!" yelled Rikku.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHINTG SYTLEEEEEEE!!!!" yelled Paine.

They closed for combat.

Paine went nutcracking on three of the guy goons. Yuna slashed some of them into pieces with the dark knight dress sphere. Rikku used black sky on three more goons.

"I'M TELLING THE BOSS TO COME KICK YOUR ASS!!!" yelled one of the goons that ran away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

YRP continued on to the Zanarkand temple where they wanted to find who was behind turning Zanarkand to some theme park.

They found out it was Cid.

"WTF CID! THIS PLACE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PEACE AND QUIET!!" yelled Yuna.

"Yeah, why you turning this place to some gay theme park?" asked Rikku.

"Well Gee, I just wanted to re-model this holy place to something everyone can enjoy, not just old people," said Cid.

"You better change it back one day or else I will come to your house, dress like a grim reaper with a scythe, and cut your head off," threatened Yuna.

"Alright, I will if you deal with the monkeys."

"Very well, we shall. Then you will have to pay up with your gils and your spheres."

YRP then went to the chamber room where they all fought the whore Yunalesca. That's when they heard a voice called out saying, "Muhahahahahahaha, you have done well to make it this far sphere hunter!"

"Shut up Jigger and get out of there," said Yuna.

Jigger came out and said, "Why can't you let me have any fun?"

"Because we're sphere hunters and sissy hunters," said Paine.

"… Well my bad then."


	16. Fight with the New Yevons

YRP had their sphere senses up when they went down the stairways in the evil dimensional area

YRP had their sphere senses up when they went down the stairways in the evil dimensional area. This game so far made no sense because last game you can't enter that area. Either way this game hasn't touched the real story line so far. This whole sidequest nonsense truly is everywhere after final fantasy 8 which I will put Leo in there.

Anyway, YRP finally reached the place with the sphere, only to find out that it was cracked.

"WTF, spheres can crack?" asked Rikku.

"Looks like it because it is. Where is the other part of the sphere?" asked Yuna.

That was when a giantass monster came up and tried to eat them all.

"ATTTTTACCCCCKKKKK!!" yelled Yuna.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHTING STYLEEEEE!!" yelled Paine.

They closed for combat. 

Paine was the first one to jump up and knock the eyes out of the beast from the eye socket. The beast however, was smart enough to attempt to cut the annoying girls with his pincers. That was when Yuna used the black mage dress sphere to blast him to smithereens. 

"What are we going to do with this half sphere?" asked Rikku.

"Might as well keep it and find the other part," said Paine.

"Come on, let's go find Leo."

YRP then went to find Leo in the ruins of Zanarkand. He was apparently looking for ammo.

"Come on Leo, stop looking for some stupid gun slides," said Yuna.

"I need to look for them. These people nowadays don't make these kinds of explosive silver bullets anymore," said Leo.

"We'll make them when we get back to the airship now let's go."

Back on the airship, the hypello was forced to make some explosive silver bullet slides with steel and nitroglycerin.

"Miss Yoona, we need Macedonian silver and mercury to make these bullets," whined one of the hypello.

"Then go buy some. Get making the bullets," said Yuna as she slammed the door where the hypello were kept to make the bullets.

YRP and Leo were heading toward Kilika for some spheres.

"Ah, this place is where we got the evil aeon ifrit. I remembered when it got pwned by sin. Now it looks much better," said Yuna.

"Not really, there are still some dumb and old people everywhere with kids that are crazy," said Rikku.

"I don't believe you have been here before."

"I remembered I did."

YRP and Leo walked off to go sphere hunting until they ran into some house with a bulked guy banging on the door.

"Dona let me in please?" asked the strange man.

"Shut up Gilligan and get the F out," said Dona.

"Awwwww." Then Gilligan ran off crying

"DONNNAAAAAAA!!"

YRP left Leo to go pity that guy while they went inside and found a hot chick.

"God that Gilligan is annoying," said Dona.

"What's up with him?" asked Rikku.

"He's joined those douches in the New Yevon while I have joined the Youth League."

She looked out the window.

"I see your friend is there to pity that poor bastard. He looks kind of cute. I wouldn't mind going out with him any day."

"Yeah, problem is that he is sort of a women hater if you know what I mean," said Rikku.

"Probably because you have small tits."

"I do not!"

"Stop fighting each other God damn it," said Paine.

YRP went outside to go to where there were dumb crusaders guarding the door.

"Interested League members should proceed immediately to the woods," said a crusader.

"We're not interested in joining suicidal freaks," said Yuna.

"Then bye losers."

That was when Yuna took out her gun and shot a direct hit in the head. The other crusader ran off screaming.

"Sissies," muttered Yuna.

YRP proceeded toward the gates to find that there were people gathering somewhere.

"There are a lot of sphere hunters here. How about we kill them?" asked Rikku.

"Wait, I think someone is coming," said Yuna.

That was when a guy with robot legs came to greet everyone.

"That's Nooja Voog?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah that looks like him."

"Greeting sphere hunters, there is a valuable sphere in the Kilika temple that shows the true history of Yevon. We are here to demand that we see it and see if those people are truly Benedict Arnolds," said Nooja Voog.

"Well, let's go check out the sphere thing," said Yuna.

YRP ran off to where people were setting arguments for the temple.

"Let us see the sphere you Benedict Arnolds!" yelled one person.

"You people should burn in hell," said an old priest.

The arguments got stronger as more people came to argue. 

One of the Yevonites leader said, "Sphere? I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb you assholes, we know you are hiding it," said an angry asshole.

"Guards, take care of these angry mobs."

The Yevonites fire, only to find out that Leo came for the rescue. He was quicker than the bullets and was able to knock the jaws out of a Yevonites. That scared the rest of them as they ran off.

Gilligan was with Leo.

"Thank you friend for helping me," said Gilligan.

"You are welcome."

YRP went sneaking around Kilika forest to find some dumb crusaders talking about passwords. This plan is impossible to ever happen in the first place. There is no possible way for people to talk passwords out in the open like that.

YRP quickly found out what the hell the password is and then went to bypass the guards with the knowledge of the password. When they reached the top of the stairways, they found out that there were rebels up there already.

"How the hell you get there so fast?" asked Yuna.

"We Youth League people can magically appear anywhere," said Dona.

"Damn, people get super power everywhere."

That was when a giant machine came and attacked YRP.

"Damn that thing is huge," said Rikku.

"We have no chance against it," said Yuna.

The machine was about to swing it's hand until Leo came and kicked it away. The machine stumbled backward a few steps. 

"Stay back, I can handle this," as he used his armor piercing silver bullets to breaks off the head. When the head was off, Leo kicked it one more time to make it fall down.

"That was the last of my silver bullets," said Leo.

"Don't worry; the hypellos will make you more," said Yuna.

"I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE. AHHHHHHHH!!" yelled the priest as he ran up the stairs.

"Let's just go get the spheres and get the hell out of here."

"Hey the sphere is for public use," said Dona.

"Like a bathroom? Hell no it isn't!"

YRP and Leo took the sphere and ran off to the airship that appeared out of nowhere.

"Tough luck bitch," said Paine as she ran off.

Back on the airship they were all celebrating the place.

"Yeah, we got the sphere fro those Benedict Arnolds," said Rikku.

"Maybe we over did it a little bit," said Yuna.

"No such thing as over doing something," said Brother in the so-strange of an accent.

"Maybe you're over doing the strange accent thing," said Paine as she walked off.

"Hey I want to have fun!"

"Yeah what's the point of just being regular sphere hunters?" asked Rikku.

"YEAH! That's more like it."

Rikku and brother were talking to each other when suddenly they had the idea of having Yuna dance and sing.

Leo felt the shiver through his spine.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yuna.

"Nothing, just who are you guys singing to?" asked Leo.

"Us," said Rikku.

"Then it's nothing."

"ALRIGHT! DANCING SINGING YUNA GO!" yelled Brother enthusiastically. 

Back in the ship piloting area, Shinra was showing the people the vision in the sphere.

In that vision, there was this strange blonde kid (Strange to Yuna and the others) that was walking up toward this giant machine until suddenly the alarm breached. That was the end of the sphere.

"WTF is the machine?" asked Brother while shaking his hand all over the place.

"It looks big and very dangerous," said Shinra.

"Actually, it's the pussiest boss in the whole history of final fantasy," said Leo.

"How should you know?"

"Never mind you little kid."

"Old people."

Brother went on complaining like a little kid. He was dancing around the place as if he had to pee really badly.

"I HATE THE SPHERE. WE'RE GIVING IT BACK!!" yelled Brother.

"Alright then, I hate it too," said Yuna.

"Yuna, we worked so damn hard just to get it here. Why should we give it back?" asked Rikku.

"Didn't I just tell you?"

Now the real reason that Brother hates the sphere, as I should have explained it to you, is that Brother really likes Yuna and hates to see any shred of the person that Yuna like most. I spoiled it for you, sorry, but there are just some people out there in the world who don't know why Brother was acting like that.

"Alright I will agree with the singing and dancing," said Yuna.

"YIPPEE!" yelled Brother as he started to do the Pinocchio dance.

"I will go get ready," as she walked off.

Yuna went to get the music people on to the board. It is completely retarded because Yuna had to push those people on to the elevator. There is also like this hypello that escaped the dungeon and is playing with himself.

When Yuna got them all into the elevator, the concert began. Yuna probably had dancing class since she was young (most likely sexy dancing to learn how to become a prostitute) and she either still doesn't know how to dance or it's because Square Enix didn't put any effort into making this part.

Anyway, after she was done lala'ing, she sat out to the edge and freaked out.

"WHO THE F IS LENNE?" yelled Yuna.

The crowd turns to stare at Yuna. Then she magically went to the cabin and to bed.


	17. Hunt for sissies and ff 8 reviews

That night, Yuna was having another really horny dream about her and Tidus

That night, Yuna was having another really horny dream about her and Tidus. This time however, it was different. She and Tidus were like running through the hallway to avoid being chased by the evil Yevonites. They came to a dead end however, and embraced each other before getting shot. The scene is quite retarded because of part where there was no blood. This is the same thing that happened during the last game. Ironically, you can die if you are shot if you're out of combat, but only take little damage during the combat system. I wonder if Square had put any effort in making this game. They certainly didn't because of the stupid dancing everywhere, the really weird postures, and the random hypellos.

Anyway, Yuna woke up and wetted her dresssphere again for the last time. She found that Rikku and Paine were next to her.

"What just happened?" asked Yuna.

"You've wetted your dresssphere again. Have you been getting dreams about you and Tidus?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah, but this time it is different."

"Well, let's get going."

Yuna reverted back to her original dresssphere and went to the command center to decide which side YRP should return the sphere to.

"Definitely not those douches and Benedict Arnolds," said Leo.

"Well, the Youth league people are suicidal freaks," said Rikku.

"Then we might as well give it to those freaks, the B.A gives me the shiver."

Yuna agreed with Leo and went to the Youth League command area to return the "awesome" sphere.

When they got there, Shinra was singing this ass song that is going to piss anyone off. He sounds like an old man who never took choir class trying to sing. There were people that were standing around them because of Yuna's high summoner reputation.

"We would like to give you the sphere back because it sucks," said Yuna.

"Well, at least we can show it to public now," said Nooja Voog, "Would you mine introducing yourself?"

"We're the Gullwings," interjected Rikku.

"I see, sphere and sissy hunters. Three cheers for the Gullwings."

The people around them started giving the Gullwings a cheer. YRP and Leo went inside the tent.

"Did you look at the sphere?" asked Nooja Voog.

"Yeah, and we figured it sucks," said Yuna.

"Then I am going to give it to those Yevonites," as he walked off.

Nooja Voog paused.

"The weapon in that sphere is called Vegnagun. It has a near godlike energy inside of it and has the power to destroy Spira."

"Actually, it is as pussy as a sissy," said Leo.

Everyone looked at him.

"How should you know?" asked Nooja Voog.

"Never you mind."

"Young people," muttered Nooja Voog.

That was when they heard that the Celsius was robbed.

"By WHO!?" yelled Brother.

"Most likely those sissies," said Shinra.

YRP and Leo went back on to the Celsius to find out what happened.

"Our sphere from Zanarkand is missing," said Shinra.

"Our burglar left us a present," said Gippal.

Using their magic sphere seeing abilities, they looked at it and saw Leblanc and the other sissies.

"MUHAHAHAHAH, we stole your sphere and we're not giving it back. Catch you later people," said Leblanc.

The sphere scene ended.

"I'm going to go mess those sissies up when I get to them," said Yuna.

"Yeah, I will too," said Rikku.

"Come on, let's go get them," said Paine.

They decided to follow the trail for Leblanc by going to Besaid first.

"Nope, I don't see anything," said Yuna.

"YOU FUCKERS DARE COME BACK HERE!!" yelled an angry man.

"Gotta run old people," said Yuna.

YRP and Leo ran until they saw a guy with red hair came up.

"You high summoners are lame, you guys should go to hell for being unable to break my record of the gauntlet," said the guy.

"Who are you?" asked Yuna.

"I am Bacon the mighty."

"Well Bacon, I will beat your sorry ass record."

"I dare you to."

Bacon showed Yuna the gauntlet and the rules. She was supposed to shoot monsters with a limited amount of ammos. The winning line is to get to the beach with the highest score.

"Well get moving on," said Bacon.

Yuna went through the gauntlet and started shooting the fiends. She failed to beat Bacon high score.

"Ha, I knew high summoners can't beat my record," said Bacon.

"Then may I try?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, I want more people to get humiliated by my high score."

Leo got prepared, and started shooting those fiends quickly. The casull he bullets he fired was strong enough to blast their head off. He shot at deadly accuracy and speed. No fiend passed ever passed him alive. He made his way to the beach and got a very high score.

"First person that ever beaten my score. Congratulation," said Bacon.

"Let's continue sissy hunting," said Yuna.

YRP and Leo decided to go to Luca to look for some sissies. So far, they found none except a very strange interviewer.

"Greetings, my name is Shooma," said that strange woman.

"Why are you in our way?" asked Rikku.

"I just want to interview you people."

"God I hate getting interviewed," said Yuna.

"Well too bad and listen to my questions."

Now it will be this boring process of bring interviewed by this an evil woman name Shooma. Anyway I want to answer some of Noah's question of final fantasy VIII.

The drawing process is dumb and I have to agree.

The form the objects take are most likely magical and are inside your body and the reason you have the limit of the stuff is either your body can't take it (burst or shit it all out) or it's that square is being nice enough to put some limit in this painful process. The whole romance series has started from FF 8 and lasted until X-2. Square has blown up the whole FF system during FF 8. I created these stories to show you just how bad they are. And who are the real ones behind this?

FANBOYSSS!!

It was them. They were the one who suggested these ideas. I don't know exactly who (I'd kick their ass if I did) and why they did that.

Alright just kidding, it was those Japanese square people that started the ideas because they had no respect for women and gamers and decided to put hot chicks and cool guys into this game. These women in the game will fall in love with you without even knowing about you. Noah was right naming Rinoa a whore and her dog anal. If the square people never added Rinoa into this game, it would have been a lot better (Keep Quistis please?)

I'm telling you this now because I will soon add Leo into the game and he will be consumed by the cheap ass system of drawing process. Here's a peak at it: Imagine Leo that can't shoot the Jackal without drawing the ability to use it. Or perhaps Leo can't use the psychic force ability to make something explode without drawing about 1000 of those orbs just to get it and he can only draw about 2 orbs at a time. Wouldn't anyone be completely pissed off about that? Squall is in that story and shouldn't he be pissed off at that system?

The legacy of FF 8 is worst than 7. At least there was fewer chicks in 7 and it wasn't about a romance series. There are now fanboys and fangirls that decided to dress like these people and want to hold some of the most ridiculous weapons in the final fantasy series. I make the exception for any Halloween parties, but to dress up like idiots to pose something or to be invited to some fanboys party? I think these people are too into these games.

Now the real reason the gunblade is dumb is because of its ability. Apparently, you can't load it with ammo and shoot like a normal gun. The pistol part it just some kind of bended handle like count Douchebag from star wars. Yes, they didn't make recess cup out of the combination of guns and swords.

Then again I always had this idea of making a new final fantasy X-2 in my ways. I could put three of the top singers (my opinions), Ronnie Winter, Marilyn Manson, and Matt Shadow as replacement for YRP. I could take out that annoying bartender hypello replace him with The Rev. Then Leblanc could be Jesse McCartney and those annoying pest can be Britney Spears and Hilary Duff.

It's all up to you readers


	18. Hunt for sissies 2 and more ff8 reviews

After the darn interview by the strange lady, YRP and Leo continued looking for sissies

After the darn interview by the strange lady, YRP and Leo continued looking for sissies. Of course, the search was a long one so they took their time by talking to people for some money to support their concerts. Then they all decided to go to Mt. Gagazet to look for some sissies. They went back to help some Ronso.

"Kimahri very sorry, Kimahri spent too much time doing shatter than looking for your sphere," said Kimahri.

"God you people need to get yourself clean," said Yuna.

"Kimahri can't do that or else Kimahri turns into a normal person again. Anyway, Kimahri heard about this place deep in the mountain area where Kimahri has never been. Yuna may search that area in hope for a sphere."

"How do we get there?"

"Use the teleporter over by the entrance and teleport yourself there."

YRP and Leo decided to do so as the teleporter whooshed them to an unknown area.

"This place smells bad," complained Rikku.

"Smells better than you now shut up," said Yuna.

When they were walking through the place, they found a sissy goon.

"Get that sissy!" cried Yuna.

They all charged toward that little sissy as it jumped up the mountains.

They were climbing the rocks in order to chase it. They all had to avoid the constant rock falling and Rikku's stupid complaint. Leo on the other hand, jumped right up there and called down, "I'll see you later."

"Man I wish I had jumping powers or spidey at least," said Yuna.

After an hour of pain and falling down on the rocks, did they finally get up there. They found a hot spring and decided to take a dive.

"We need the sissies to take care of," said Rikku.

"Don't forget your smell," said Paine.

They all decided to take off their clothes and dive into the hot spring for some hot girl actions. Meanwhile Leo was off searching for some sissies.

"Oh yeah, this feels good," said Yuna ecstatically.

"Yeah, better than the water on the ship," agreed Rikku.

Paine was off the corner standing by herself. Then brother decided to come in.

"Oh yeah, hot chicks. I'm coming," said Brother. That was when Gippal came in and knocked Brother down. "No worries, just knocking some pervs out."

The next thing that really bugged me was that there were hypellos that escaped the cage where Yuna sent them to make silver bullets. That was when Yuna found out that there was a female goon uniform right next to the hot spring.

"Yes! Now we can go and kick those sissies ass," said Yuna Gleefully.

When they all got out of the hot spring with their clothes back on, they continued the chase for the sissies. They found out that Leo alright caught them and tied them up.

"Mercy PLEASE!" yelled one of the female goons.

"Not for all the spheres in the world now tell us where Leblanc is," said Yuna.

"She's at Guadosalam in the temple!"

"Leo, throw them off the cliff now."

Leo did so and the next thing they all heard was the screams of two doomed goons.

Back on the airship, they all decided that the right thing to do now was to kick those sissies ass at Guadosalam.

At Guadosalam, they were discussing the plans on how to break through the area.

"Alright, we put on our fem-goon clothe on and sneak in the steal the sphere," said Yuna.

"Alright, but what will Leo be doing?" asked Rikku.

"He'll come save us when we are in danger."

When YRP put on the suits, they went directly inside to find that everything was the same except that there was no Guado lord for it. It was empty until they found that Leblanc was talking to Nooja Voog. When they were done, Leblanc went upstairs and gave the chance of Yuna sneaking into the lord's room.

Inside the area however, they found he two bodyguard sissies that Leblanc have.

"You, upstairs and do your duty for Leblanc," said Fatty.

"Alright I'm on it," answered Yuna.

Yuna ran upstairs to see where Leblanc was. Leblanc was laying on the bed, tired.

"I just had dirty sex with Noojy. I need some back message," said Leblanc.

She fell down as Yuna, disgusted, went to do some work. When she was done, Leblanc fell asleep.

"God she is sick," said Yuna.

YRP went downstairs again to the lord room, pressed a button, and was in a tunnel maze.

"Can we take off this suit, I hate being a goon," said Rikku.

"Alright, but if they find us, you're dead," said Paine.

Leo outside, was busy killing any Guado he didn't like.

"I'm going to f all you Guado up!" yelled Leo as he want on shooting Guados, innocent and non-innocent.

Meanwhile, YRP was searching the maze for the broken sphere. Instead, they found another crimson sphere.

"Drop the sphere or face the consequences," said the skinny guy.

All Yuna had to do was point a gun at both of them and they got scared and ran off.

"SECURITY!" cried both of them.

"God what a bunch of sissy and noob," muttered Yuna.

The alarm, however, bleached and YRP were on the run for the sphere.

When they found the sphere, they also found that the sissies had the other half of it.

"Awesome, now we get to see the sphere," said Rikku.

"Not so fast, people. We are going to see the sphere first," said Leblanc.

"ATTTACCCCKKKKK!!" yelled Yuna.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHTING STYLEEEEEE!!" yelled Paine.

They closed for combat.

Yuna used the guns to shoot Fatty, but he blocked it with a shield so Paine had to bonk him on the head with her fist. That allowed the skinny dude to shoot her on the leg, injuring her badly. Rikku used her dark knight dresssphere to turn into the dark knight to slash Leblanc into bloody pieces.

The problem was that the security alarm made Goons rush in to defend the three people. There were many Goons that came in and YRP couldn't handle them all.

"Damn these sissies," cursed Yuna as she fell down. The goons closed in until Leo came again to save them. He knocked three of them in the jaws and sent the other running off.

Leblanc and her bodyguard surrendered.

"Alright we'll let you see the sphere, just please don't hurt us," whimpered Leblanc.

YRP and Leo delved into the sphere using the magic sphere seeing telescope to see what the sphere was about. They saw a huge machine that was no doubt Vegnagun. There were three Yevonites guarding the place.

"That is what they were hiding," said Leblanc.

"This thing, Vegnagun?" asked Yuna.

"Correct, and we need your help to defeat it."

"Alright, but only if you clean up the Celsius 24/7 and that you do not annoy anyone."

Reviews of the gunblade:

Screw the gunblade, let's talk about what final fantasy 8 was. Everything there was meant to look cool, it was never meant to go anywhere. Square just wanted the game to look popular so creepy fanboys would come and say this game was a masterpiece. At least the keyblade was okay because it was really meant to do something to save the world unlike the gunblade where it's just a normal sword that just has a pistol grip.


	19. The main storyline and the song

Leblanc and her sissy friends decided to join YRP in the Celsius

Leblanc and her sissy friends decided to join YRP in the Celsius. Everything is running okay; hypellos were in their cage making some silver bullets with steel casings and gunpowder.

"Vegnagun is getting on my nerves," said Leblanc.

"Yeah well then we should go get investigating on this," said Yuna.

"Best place to start is Bevelle," said Rikku.

"The real question is what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Blow everything up, that's for certain," said Leo.

"We'll consider that when Bevelle becomes a Benedict Arnold again."

"They Fing are one so just destroy them and go find it."

"Let's just sneak into the area, find Vegnagun and destroy it."

Brother pointed Celsius toward Bevelle to find out where Vegnagun is. When they got there, Yevonites came and pointed rifles in their face.

"Stop right there or we'll blow your face—

They never finished what they said because Leo blew their head right off.

"Let's get going," said the annoyed Leo.

That was when a hundred other yevonites came and pointed various types of rifles.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Leblanc as she ran away.

"Put your hands in the air," the captain said.

"BEVELLE MOTHERS SUCK MY COCK!!" yelled Leo.

That was when he charged in to the horde of Yevonites. There were hundred of rifle and flamethrower shots. Leo used his super Cosmo gun with a million bullet and shot dozens of them on the head. The other he knocked out using his legs.

YRP were sneaking off somewhere while Leo was fighting the oncoming horde of people. They didn't know how long he would last, but at least he could buy some time.

YRP quickly went into a secret chamber with a boat that led to Bevelle old cloister of trial.

"This place has been run down for a while," said Rikku.

"Could use some bathroom service," said Paine.

"Come on, we got a world to save."

They quickly went through the area until they found where Bahamut once slept.

"What in the world? These people dug out Bahamut grave and put Vegnagun inside of it. Sheesh these people are sick," said Yuna.

"Then let's just jump in," said Paine.

YRP quickly jumped in the hole to see what it led to. They quickly found a giant room with plenty of light in it.

"Hello, we decided to come back," said Leblanc.

"Next time you run on a fight and I'm going to throw you into the dungeon," said Yuna.

That was when the alarm rang and two robots with cannons came.

"Get to the chain over there," said Leblanc.

That was when YRP slid through the chains which is something impossible to do anytime but I'll explain to you that they just have levitating boots that can't levitate over three inches above the ground which means that to levitate; they must be less than three inches over any kind of solid object.

Then YRP got attacked by the two cannon robots that were about to blow their heads off until Leo miraculously came in and said, "I'M DOING ROBOTS TONIGHT!"

YRP moved around the entire area to move some light and fighting robots in their way.

When they were all done with the moving around thing and fighting various evil creatures, a door was opened for them. They went inside to find a maze that they had to go through.

"I hate mazes," said Yuna.

They all had to find out stuff and run through the long, evil maze puzzles. Once the maze was done, they found the prison machine.

"I hope there are valuable items to be found through this thing," said Yuna.

Yuna hopped on to the constantly moving thing as Rikku was operating the machine a bit. When all the items were taken, they continued on through the evil maze of despair.

It was a long maze and in the end, they found Baralai.

"Hello ladies, I'm going to make sure you don't touch Vegnagun at all," said Baralai.

"Get out our way Baralai or die," said Yuna.

"Hello ladies, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I will have to destroy you people myself."

"THEN ATTACCCKKKK!!" yelled Yuna.

"BRUCE LEE FIGHTING STYLEEEEEEE!!" yelled Paine.

They closed for combat.

Baralai was the beast, as he used his super lance to attack all three YRP at the same time. Using the dark knight dresssphere, Yuna slashed him on the back. That however, only made him angry as he went to juggle her ass and Paine as well. Rikku used the super slash on Baralai, but was too slow.

"Hello Ladies, but it's time for you to say goodbye," said Baralai as he raised his spear.

"You're saying hello and I'm saying goodbye," said Leo as he came clashing in with his Cosmo gun.

Baralai started to charge at him, but was too slow as Leo quickly shot him a few time in his chest. Baralai quickly went down and then suddenly disappeared.

"That was a fake?" asked Yuna.

"I don't know but I'm going on ahead," said Paine as she ran off.

Rikku and Yuna went to see where Paine was going. That was when she found out there was this dark Bahamut that was attacking them.

"NOOOO BAHAMUT DON'T TURN INTO A BENEDICT ARNOLD!!" yelled Yuna.

It was too late. Bahamut started to attack the three. Of course they quickly brought it down because it was an aeon and all aeon were weaklings but Yuna was cursing to whoever had turned Bahamut evil.

Leblanc came and said, "Brother wants you people back on the Celsius."

They all quickly teleported back to the area. Yuna was still upset about the thing.

Anyway, to continue on with the main storyline, they waited for a long time and done some other stuff before going back to Bevelle to spy on Gippal, Baralai, and Nooja Voog.

"We better get checking on these people. The more they talk, the more we might know about Vegnagun," said Yuna.

In Bevelle, Yuna was going into the main chamber through all the priests to get to the tunnel again to find the three main people.

In the end of the long, evil maze, they found Baralai and the other and they were talking about where Vegnagun was.

"Hello ladies, I called you here because I want to tell you that Vegnagun is missing," said Baralai.

"Vegnagun is missing? You came here to tell us that?" said Nooja Voog.

"Hello ladies, but I just did tell you."

"Well why am I here?" asked Gippal.

The two of them ignored him.

"You have to tell me where Vegnagun is right now and stop calling us 'ladies'," said Nooja Voog.

"Alright, but I came here for this."

He turned away and then pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"YOU TRAITOR! You intend to use Vegnagun and you shot me and Gippal behind our back."

"Ha! I intend to destroy and use Vegnagun you naïve little boy."

"I'm going to shoot that smile off your face right now you son of a bitch."

"Like if, now I'm going to get out of this weak body and get inside yours."

Then a light came out of Nooja Voog and went inside Baralai. Gippal was horrified of what's going on.

"Now I will go and find Vegnagun. Then I will destroy Spira!"

"STOP!" cried Paine as she came rushing in.

Yuna and Rikku came along with her, but were all attack by a malboro.

When the Malboro was done, the three of them magically disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" asked Rikku.  
"I saw Baralai escape and Nooja Voog chased after them," said Paine.

"Where was Gippal then?"

"He is probably pissing off now let's just get this sphere and get out of here."

YRP took the crimson sphere and teleported back into Celsius.

They then decided to go to the Djose temple.

When they got there however, there were fiends crawling all over the temple.

"WTF happened?" asked Yuna.

"HELP FIENDS ATE MY CHILDREN!!" cried a woman.

"That's what you people get when you defy old places."

"Come on, we got to destroy the fiends," said Rikku.

YRP and Leo went inside the temple to kill a lot of lightning fiends.

"This place is now lightning infested with fiends!" said Leo.

"Come on, we got to kill the aeon," said Yuna.

They went upstairs to find the aeon area after cracking some code. Then the horse Ixion was in front of them. Ixion lightning flared and illuminated like bright lights. Ixion lowered his horn to cast a super lightning beam on the form that did a huge amount of damage. He performed thundara and attacked the four, but was easily taken down by the four of them because he was an aeon. When Ixion disappeared, a giant hole was there.

"I wonder what's inside the hole," said Rikku.

"Jump in and find out," said Paine.

"Forget you, man."

Leo turned around and saw Ixion behind them that were ready to explode and yelled, "DUCK AND COVER!"

Rikku and Paine ducked, but Yuna stupidly fell into the hole.

"YUNAAAAA!!"yelled Leo.

Down, down, deep she went and all there was were a blank light that engulfed her. She fell until she was somewhere in the farplane.

Yuna awoke in her singing grid and looked around. There were fireflies flying around and flowers everywhere. It was quite a nice place. Then came a guy that looked like Tidus, except he was not.

"I've been waiting to see you," said the mysterious man.

"Is it really you?" asked Yuna.

"It is me, Shuyin. I've been waiting to see you and Leo for such a long time Lenne.

When Yuna heard that name, she knew that was not Tidus so she turned around.

"Lenne, remember that we died together when I was trying to destroy Vegnagun. I almost had it until you shown. At least I get to see again. Oh yeah, and where's Leo.

Yuna gasped when she heard that name. How did Leo knew Shuyin?

"When Vegnagun is mine to control, I will protect you and Shuyin and then I can go back to living my old life," said Shuyin.

"Don't get any closer you freak," said Yuna.

"Lenne, as always with the attitude."

That was when Nooja Voog called out, "That's the evil Baralai!"

Then Shuyin formed turned to Baralai and Yuna went back to her original clothing.

Baralai opened a portal and stepped through it.

Then Gippal and Nooja Voog gave Yuna a crimson sphere and ran off to chase evil Baralai. Sadly they left Yuna alone in the dark.

"Who the hell was that strange man and how did he know Leo?" Yuna asked herself.

Yuna looked around the place and found that she was lost until she heard a whistle.

"What?" She turned around a saw an ethereal Tidus.

"Wait! I love you!" cried Yuna as she chased after him. The ethereal guy walked off in a magic stairway and into the blind white light that engulfed Yuna once again. Then Yuna was found in Bevelle's area. She awoke to find a machine that had YRP in there.

"Thank God we found you," said Brother.

Yuna paid him no mind and no one else. The one she wanted to talk to was Leo.

Then again, where was he?

The story won't end here. I left you guys hanging for a long time so I'm going to make it up for you guys by making this one longer.

Leo was on the roof of Celsius and looking out to the sky.

"Shuyin, I know you are alive. I know that you want to see Lenne again. Just don't confuse her with Yuna," said Leo to an absent Shuyin.

Back inside the airship, the people were talking about Lenne.

"Yeah, Lenne wore that song dresssphere a thousand years ago and sang to everyone," said Shinra.

That surprised Yuna a little bit. Then she told Paine to come to the roof of Celsius.

"Alright, why have you called me?" asked Paine.

Yuna pulled out the two crimson spheres.

Nooja Voog and Gippal wanted me to give you this.

Paine then explained about her past with the three main people.

"The three people were once super league soldiers that fought against the evil Yevonites back two years ago. They were each given a crimson sphere as a key for the porn lock in Mushroom rock. I was there as their supervisor to make sure they don't do any crazy thing. Of course they did, and then a huge explosion arrive which led us all to be separated. I want to look for them, but I didn't find them as the war ended when I heard that some guardian and summoner destroyed sin. I then decided to become a sphere hunter."

Then Rikku came up as if it was the last thing they needed.

"I'm leaving, Rikku is here and she's going to piss me off," said Paine.

"Damn you mean man," said Rikku.

"Hey no taking it too harshly little kid."

Then to get to the good part, they all decided to sing a song in Thunder plain to unite Spira. That however sent the shiver down Leo's spine.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna.

"It's just my back problem," said Leo.

"ALRIGHT! THEN LET'S GET GOING!" said Brother.

They decided to go to Thunder plain. They forced the hypellos there to make way for Yuna's concert by throwing all the hypellos into the dungeon. Then they heard that a monster was ravaging the area. They went to look for it deep in the Thunder plain. It was said to be bigger than a shoopuf. They soon found a tunnel that led to the evil fiend.

"I freaking hate tunnel mazes," said Yuna.

After a while of searching, YRP and Leo finally found the monster. It had super sharp teeth and can chomp anyone in half. It was immune to spell attack and was very strong. I chomped its teeth in Rikku and blew fire breath on some people. I did some massive damage and nearly killed YRP until Leo pointed the Cosmo gun in its eye to turn the scale. That blinded the thing, making it easy to get closer to it. Then YRP and Leo

Decided to teleport back to Celsius. The whole crew checked on the spysphere to see that the people were fighting among each other.

"We better sing the song," said Shinra.

"I think we shouldn't," said Leo.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why not?" asked Yuna.

"Never mind, I still think it's a bad idea."

"Who cares what you think, I want to hear the song," said Brother.

"Alright then let's go," said Rikku.

Leo still had the bad feeling about it.

They flew the Celsius to Thunder Plain and to the spectator area. Yuna got her song dress on, took the microphone and spoke to the people.

"Everyone, I know that it has been a hard time and a lot of you have lost a lot of things. The main problem is that you guys lose hope and lose everything. I hope this song will make you happier."

Then the music turned on. It sounded like some karaoke.

"_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream but dreams could never fool me _

_Not that easily…_

_I acted so distant then, didn't say good bye before you left._

_But I was listening you; You fight the battle far from me._

_Far too easily…_"

Then the landscaped changed and the whole place was turning crazy. People were talking with each other. Leo was repeating the words "No…no..."

"'_Save your tears "cause I'll come back' I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door, but still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages._

_Shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?"_

Then the place shown Vegnagun and Shuyin. People were still talking to each other, but Rikku and Paine were just awed.

"_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_

Now Leo was awed as Lenne shown up. Still, in his mind he was repeating "No".

"_Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages. They'll fly to you. _

_Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings._

_Oh a thousand words a thousand embraces will cradle making all of your weary days seem far away. They'll hold you foreeeeeevverrrrrr"_

Now the scene showed where Shuyin and Lenne were embracing each other. Sorry to tell you but Lenne fell for Shuyin a long time ago heh.

"_A thousand words, have never been spoken"_

"_They'll fly to you; they'll carry you home and back into my arms._

_Suspended on silver wings._

_And a thousand words, call out through the ages. They'll cradle you,_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days. They hold you foreeeeevvverrrrrr…_

_A thousand words…" _

Everyone blinked, blinked twice, then suddenly shouted out, "BOOOOOOOOOO!!" and started fighting each other. Thunder plain was being ravaged by the blood thirsty people. There was a group of priest that was fist fighting some crazy people and a person with a chair. Not only were the people dying, the towers in Thunder plain was crumbling because of the evil destruction. Then thunder strike and the people were being attacked.

There was pandemonium going on like there was a thousand years ago when Lenne was singing this song.

Anyway that's the end of today's chapter.


	20. The end and the beginning

Yuna fainted, horrified by what she have done

Yuna fainted, horrified by what she have done. She in her mind should have listened to Leo about not singing the song. How stupid she was.

She awoke in her bed to find that Paine and Rikku were there with her. Leo was looking somewhat angered.

"You people should have heeded my warnings," said Leo with some hint of anger to it.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" asked Rikku.

Leo sighed, and looked out the window.

"A thousand years ago, I knew Lenne as the summoner whom I was charged to protect. The other guardian was my closest friend, Shuyin. When Zanarkand was in danger, she was also asked to sing a song. She sang the exact same one like you just did. That however, led to the destruction of Zanarkand."

Everyone was listening to what Leo was saying as if they were intent upon hearing more.

"How do you know all this, are you some kind of unsent that can travel through time?" asked Yuna.

"I merely have been sleeping for all this time. On my last mission to destroy Vegnagun, my captain put me to sleep for a thousand years. The fact that I have been injected with a special solution supported the fact that I can sleep for a thousand years without aging in the capsule."

"Did you ever manage to destroy Vegnagun?"

"I did, but somehow the douches managed to repair it."

Everyone there paid attention to exactly what he said, no one missed a single word out and in fact they can all probably repeat exactly what he said.

Then Leo asked, "Yuna, how did you feel when you were singing the song?"

"I felt as if I had held a lot of pain inside of me and I had to sing this song to release it."

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. Singing a sad song is one of the worst ways to get people to cooperate. It is best to negotiate or war."

"Alright enough talking, let's get back to the piloting area."

They all took the elevator and walked to where Brother was. Brother looked like he's just taken ecstasy and was the only one who liked the song.

"We've heard that Nooja Voog and Gippal are in danger in the farplane. I suggest you go out to help," said Leblanc.

"Why can't you people go out there first?" asked Yuna.

"Because we're not the one playing hero in this game now are we?" as she walked off.

"I swear I will kill that slut."

They all headed toward the farplane to help out Nooja Voog and Gippal from evil Shuyin but not before taking a break. Rikku asked Leo, "Why did Shuyin turn evil?"

"I don't know that myself. All I know is that Shuyin was looking for Vegnagun until I found him lying dead on the floor."

Leo could recall the horror he saw that day. He was stricken of what happened and some part of him felt that it was his fault for not being there.

Yuna went back to bed and awoke to hear Brother talking to the bartender hypello.

"I love Yuna, but the problem is that she already likes that Tidus guy," said Brother.

"Swell too bad for shoo, shoo got slove problems," said the barkeep.

Brother walked away depressed as Yuna went to where they were all discussing on going to find Nooja Voog and Gippal by going into Bevelle. They quickly went in there and into the Via infinito. Now in this place it was very scary. They had to look for the last sphere to open the door of pornography. They quickly went back on Celsius and flew all the way to Mushroom rock way. Finally things are going to get interesting. When they got there and went inside, there was a huge amount of fire flies flying all over the place. There was more mazes which Yuna hates maze, so they had to reach the end to find the loot. At the end, YRP and Leo managed to find the entire pornographic magazine from last year. There were huge piles of them of every kind of porn a person can imagine. There, reading them was Shuyin.

"What! I don't want sluts seeing me reading pornographic magazines!" yelled Shuyin.

Then he turned into fire flies and went inside Rikku and Paine.

"Shuyin! Stop!" yelled Leo. That only led to Shuyin laughing. Leo tried shooting him, but since it was just a ghost form of him, the bullets only flew threw him.

"Hahahaha, not yet my old friend," said Shuyin.

"Shuyin, stop this madness. This isn't like you at all. Although you liked reading porn, you should stop this."

"You don't get it at all do you? The world out there is still a mess and there are still douchebags and Benedict Arnolds. Once I control Vegnagun, all those will be over and I can go back to watching porn."

"I guess I have no choice old friend."

Leo had to save Yuna from the evil Rikku and Paine coming toward her, so he used his super psychic power to pull them from their evilness.

Then they both collapse and Leo shift his focus to Shuyin, but he was gone.

"Damn, I will find you Shuyin," cursed Leo.

Yuna went to comfort the two as they lazily tried to get up. Shuyin wasn't entirely gone however; he just went to summoner Baralai, Gippal, and Nooja Voog to fight YRP. Now the three of these people were the true beast. They fought like no other bosses so far in the game. Leo didn't help YRP as he went to chase Shuyin. He opened a portal magically and jumped in, leading to somewhere. That left YRP to fend for themselves of the three beasts they were going to fight. Nooja Voog was the strongest out of the three. He took YRP out like the bitches they were. YRP managed to beat the three and Rikku was complaining of getting out. They quickly went back on the airship to discuss where Leo went.

"Where would he go?" asked Rikku.

"Well Duh, he went to find Shuyin," said Paine.

"First of all, we need to find about Shuyin little mystery," said Yuna.

"Where do we start?" asked Rikku.

"Let's see, we can go to all the temple of the aeon to check or to the ones that we didn't do."

They decided to go to Anima's hideout at Baaj temple. It was a long way down the stairs and when they got to the end, they found the giant mother, Anima. Yuna muttered a "forgive me" before killing Anima. Now Anima is pathetically weak in this game so she was killed really easily. When they killed her, they were in the farplane. It was a very marvelous place as always. The problem was that Leblanc was there as well.

"You people are late, Noojy Woojy was in danger and you didn't help him," said Leblanc.

"Well you didn't either," said Yuna.

"Oh well, it's time to go find this Shuyin and get everything over with."

They went back out and to all the other temples. When they were gone, they went back to the airship to discuss about the farplane.

"The farplane is a very strange place with many layers. It is sort of like walking the emerald dream, except everything is not emerald. To find the layers, just look at the surroundings," said Shinra.

"Can this lead us to Shuyin?" asked Yuna.

"I think we need to go to the farplane and alter the energy of it that can give us a dimensional transportation to where Shuyin is."

"What does that means?"

"It means that we need to use the Farplane's energy to open a portal that has the chance to lead us to where Shuyin is."

"I see, then let's get going."

"Now hold on. To altar the energy, we must make sure that the fayth of the aeon are at rest or the portal might malfunction."

"We did that already."

"Then you guys can get going safely now."

They went to the marvelous farplane area and into the dark portal where Shuyin is. It was ravaged with little life and musical organ puzzles that have to be solved in order to get to the shield around areas can be passed. When they were done with the puzzles, they found Gippal up at the top.

"Where's Nooja Voog?" asked Yuna.

"He's stopping evil Baralai from destroying the world with Vegnagun," said Gippal.

"Well, then why don't you go help him?"

"That's because I want to give Paine her sphere back."

Gippal reached into his pocket to give Paine a crimson sphere. Paine quickly looked at it and smashed it into a million pieces.

"This sphere means nothing to me," said Paine.

They all traveled together to solve yet more of Shuyin's puzzle to get to Vegnagun. At the bottom area of Vegnagun which is where their going, is where Nooja Voog is.

"Greeting sphere hunters," said Nooja Voog, "I am in need of your help. I have the plan to shoot Baralai and stop him before he activates Vegnagun."

"That would kill Baralai," said Paine.

"Exactly, but Shuyin would most likely abandon Baralai and go into me. The moment he is completely in me, shoot me directly on the head and that will kill Shuyin along with me."

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me."

Then Yuna interjected like if that was the last thing they needed, "I don't like your plan, it sucks balls."

Everyone turned to look at Yuna.

"Everyone needs sacrifice in their plan. Well, I hate sacrificing stuff for everything. There is sacrifice to God, to Buddha, and to the ancestors. I want to keep everything. The only plan now is to destroy Vegnagun completely and make sure it can never be rebuilt."

"Alright but how are we going to do that?" asked Leblanc.

"You guys struck the lower part, Nooja Voog and Gippal will for the middle part, and YRP will go for the upper part."

That was when Evil Baralai struck the organ and then Vegnagun came alive. That also somehow revived Shuyin into his body form with his two long-ass barreled Mausers.

"HAHA losers, I have succeeded in reviving Vegnagun. Now all shall die."

That was when Leo miraculously came up and cried, "SHUYIN! COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!"

Shuyin laughed as he jumped from Vegnagun. Apparently, he turned on the auto control for Vegnagun.

Shuyin landed in front of Leo. They circled each other like some kind of grand duel.

"This will be interesting, I finally get the chance to fight my old pal," said Shuyin.

"I'm not backing down from this fight Shuyin. I will defeat you if I have to."

"We'll see who will be the one defeated."

Then like lightning speed, They pointed their guns at each other's head. Since Shuyin had his long ass barrels, his gun was directly at Leo while Leo was pointing at Shuyin's face.

They fell back and fired their guns, aiming at each other's head. They fell down on opposite ends, but Shuyin was the first to react. He quickly shot the first few bullets at Leo while he was still down, but Leo was fast at getting up and quickly avoided them. They were shooting each other while avoiding the other person's bullet.

Shuyin decided to run farther so that Leo's mid range run can't hit him so he has a better chance of fighting long range. Leo had ran up to him and tried shooting him with a Casull, but the bullets were dodged easily as Shuyin teleported(or ran really fast) somewhere far away. Leo quickly followed and that led to them knocking them in jaws, punching and kicking. It was a really epic fight between those two.

The other people were dealing with Vegnagun in different areas. Vegnagun was a ridiculously easy boss for some reason and posed little to no threat at all. Even Nooja Voog was stronger than him. Anyway, YRP were fighting getting to the face of Vegnagun as the face tried to claw YRP. That led to him losing an arm. When they manage to destroy all the arms in their way, they finally went to the face. Leblanc's people were slacking off already that it is ridiculous. When YRP finally got to the Head of it, they found that Leblanc, Nooja Voog, and Gippal were defeated already.

"You guys take it from here, we're too tired," said Gippal.

"God you people are useless," said Yuna.

That's when YRP went up to face the head. The head was an ugly mask and the YRP were pounding on it to destroy it. When YRP were done destroying the head, it exploded.

"Alright! We did it," said Rikku.

"Now let's go find Leo," said Yuna.

Back at the duel, both of the fighters had some bruises on them of being punched, kicked, or knocked with the gun which seriously hurt. They were fighting with fist like the Dragonball Z people. Shuyin pointed his gun at Leo, but Leo quickly pulled it out of the way, pulled out his gun, and then shot Shuyin. That didn't kill him, because the bullet stopped just about an inch before it reached Shuyin's head. Shuyin managed to stop the bullet using psychic power. Leo knew he made a mistake and back away until Shuyin shot Leo in the stomach with his gun. Leo yelled in pain as he collapsed. He was bathed in his own pool of blood.

"Now you're down for," said Shuyin as he pointed his gun on his head.

Leo thought to himself, "I guess this is it."

That was when Lenne magically appeared out of nowhere.

Both Shuyin and Leo called out, "Lenne," at the same time.

"Shuyin, stop. He is your friend and he is trying to help you," said Lenne.

Shuyin fell on his knees to Lenne. "I am sorry Lenne, I just wanted to change this world for you."

Lenne came forward to embrace Shuyin.

"It is alright Shuyin. The world will never fully change, but that doesn't mean that it is not possible. Rest with me now Shuyin. It is time to go."

Then Shuyin turned to Leo.

"I'm sorry old friend, and goodbye. Continue on your story forever. Mine has ended with her."

"You got the greatest prize while I'm on this world. Oh well, I guess I can always go find one out there," said Leo as he fainted.

That was when Shuyin and Lenne disappeared into light.

YRP, Leblanc and her henchmen and the three people came to where Leo lays.

"Let's take you back to the airship and get you cleaned up," said Yuna.

"Right, at least I earned a rest from this ongoing battle.

Then Yuna found that the little children fayth was talking to her.

"Hello Yuna. I have come to tell you that you can see Tidus again."

"Really?"

"Sure, just fly back to Besaid and you will see him," as he disappeared.

Yuna couldn't wait, so she quickly dragged Leo back on the airship, dressed his wound, and flew the ship to Besaid.

Meanwhile, the three people were speaking to everyone in Luca.

"Welcome everyone, I have called because I am here to tell you we've just defeated Vegnagun. Now everyone cane be happy and no more booing or any of that crap. I have found some new friends along the way of destroying Vegnagun and I like to thank them for saving me. Now let's have celebration!"

That was when the crowd went wild and they were playing the "Celebration" song. Everyone was having a really good time. Yuna then flew the airship back to Besaid.

When Leo was ready, he told YRP that he was leaving them.

"But why?" asked Yuna.

"Because I need to continue my story from here. I must go on and leave everything behind."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"I don't know, but I know that I must begin my epic journey after this."

Then he walked to the edge of the roof of Celsius.

"Remember me as Leo the Great, and remember forever. Farwell."

Then he jumped down. YRP didn't see him land and when they went to see where he went, he was already gone.

"Well, I'm sure going to miss him," said Rikku.

Then Celsius flew high in the air and into the clouds.

He woke up from his long sleep so he decided to swim to the surface. He was looked around the place to see that he was in Besaid to he began to swim toward the island. When he was near the place, he saw that a giant airship was coming toward him. He was scared for his life as he screamed to run away until he saw that Yuna was on the ship. She ran toward him and hugged him like hell.

"Oh Tidus, I missed you so much. I will never, ever leave you again," said Yuna.

"I missed you too Yuna. I wondered if I was ever going to see you again," said Tidus.

Then they saw a crowd of people coming. It took them a few second that they were carrying torches and pitch fork.

"Oh snap," said Yuna as she carried Tidus toward the airship.

"Man you've gotten stronger."

"I've been exercising."

They went back on the airship and quickly flew away to avoid the angry mob.

Leo looked at where they were flying. He saw the crowd running toward the ship and cursing at it. He smiled, knowing that he might one day see them together. When he turned around, he could have sworn he saw Shuyin and Lenne together. He didn't believe it. He walked on, forgetting all the evil things of the past and beginning anew.

And thus, begins the epic adventure of Leo.

Alternative ending…

Crowds were all gathered in Luca. People were ready for a concert, hoping it wasn't as crappy as the girls. The whole place turned dark because it was covered. Then stepped in Leo.

"Everyone, you are far too kind for coming to this concert. I know we all had a depressing time in these time period and that we all had to endure some kind of suffering. I will sing this song to help people take away the pain."

The crowd went silent as they wanted to hear his song.

"_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over,"_

This automatically moved few people to tears.

" _I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time. But I'm too young to worry. These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost path."_

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while. I can move on with you around. I hand you my mortal life but will it be forever. I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'till out time is done. We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you._

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time. But I' too young to worry, a melody, a memory, or just one picture."_

More people were crying like hell. This song was some kind of inspiration.

"_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over."_

"_Newborn life, replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in. No longer needed here so where do we go Will you take a journey tonight follow me past the walls of death? But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time. But I'm too young to worry, a melody, a memory, or just one picture."_

A lot of people were crying now. Some people just want to hold their tears because those people are the ones with guts.

"_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over._

_Trials in life, question of us existing here, don't want to die alone without you here. Please tell me what we have is real?"_

Then Shuyin came and magically played the bass guitar like a God. He played so well that everyone, including the ones who never cried, cried. Everyone was in tears when they heard the solo. Shuyin then disappeared when it was done

"_So what if I never hold you! Yeeeeaaaah! Or kissed your lips again! Woahhh!_

_So I never want to leave you! And the memories of us to see, I beg don't leave me._

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost, it's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over. Trials in life, question of us existing here, don't want to die alone without you here. Please tell me what we have is real?"_

People were starting to get their composure back. Some people were still in tears however.

"_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day. Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day._

_I! STAND! HERE! ALONE! FALLING AWAY FROM YOU NO CHANCE TO GET BACK HOME. I! STAND! HERE! ALONE! FALLING AWAY FROM YOU NO CHANCE TO GET BACK HOMEeeeeee."_

Then the song ended. People were cheering for Leo like they've never cheered before as Leo quietly walked off the stage.

Epilogue:

Leo walked on in Besaid for quite a while. It was a bigger island than he thought it was. He wanted to find a way to get out this island quickly, so he opened a portal and stepped through it. However, he felt that he faulted the portal abilities a bit. It didn't matter at first because when he reached his destination, he can just change it again. He landed in some rocky area and looked around the place. He tried using his psychic energy to open up another portal, only to be awarded with a tremendous headache. He looked to his left to see two people fighting with ridiculous weapons. It looked like a gun that has a sword that blocked it's barrel. Then he realized something.

He was in the world of Final Fantasy 8

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	21. The world of FF8

Leo was so pissed off

Leo was so pissed off.

Why had he landed in one of the worst final fantasy world? If only he hadn't screw up in the portal spell, he wouldn't be here. Anyway, he watched as two people were sissy-fighting in training. One of them got hurt and then he went home crying.

"What a pussy," he thought to himself. Leo then went to where they were supposed to go: Balambs Garden. It was a huge place with students all over the area. Leo felt a little left out because he was around a lot of young people. He saw the guy named Squall being carried to the medic so he decided to follow him. He beaten up some random guy, took his clothe, changed the nametag of it, and continued.

Squall was laid on a mattress while there were stitches being tied to his scar. Leo walked in with the school uniform of Balamb to check on Squall and saw a hot chick walking down the way.

This chick was amazing. She wore glasses, was a blonde in skirt and was the hottest girl Leo has ever seen. Then Leo snapped back into reality as he followed to where the chick was going. Leo read her mind and figured her name was "Quistis". What a hot name for her.

Anyway, back to Squall point of view.

"Ouch, my head hurt," said Squall.

"Well, that's what you get for being a pussy. That Seifer sure taught you a lesson," said the Doctor.

"Well, sorry for being one. I will one day teach that guy a lesson, you'll see."

"I called your teacher--

Then something unusual happened. The doctor paused in her dialogue. It was brief but very noticeable.

"And your partner-in-combat to come pick you up," finished the Doctor.

"I never had a partner-in-combat before."

"Well, you definitely need one now." Then the doctor walked off and Squall lay back in bed.

Then Leo came into the room and said, "Yoh, Squall. I'm your new partner-in-combat, Leo."

"Do I really need you to help me?"

"Look dude, you already carries ridiculous weapons. You can't beat someone if your sword is stupid."

"Alright, I will concur that I need your help."

"Good, now we wait for our teacher."

Then Quistis came in and said, "Attention students, I am here to pick you up and bring you back to class for your field exams."

"Can I stay here longer? I hate field exams," said Squall.

"Attention students, I will have to whip you back to class if I have to."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Squall, Leo and Quistis walked all the way back through the hall and into the classroom.

Quistis was flirting with Leo along the way which made Leo somewhat jealous. When they were in the classroom, Quistis called out to the students, "Attention students, the field exam will begin later this afternoon for the SeeD candidates."

Leo and Squall sat next to each other and looked at Seifer as he was being angry of being scolded by Quistis.

"I hate this place," thought Leo.

Class was dismissed shortly and everyone get out of the classroom until Quistis called Squall up for something.

"Attention students, I hear that you have not taken the fire cavern part yet. You can't go to the SeeD exam without going there. Your partner-in-combat will travel with you," said Quistis as she walked off.

Squall walked out of the room and then got bumped into a slut known as Selphie.

"I hate this garden, it's too big. I got lost in the bathroom," said Selphie.

"Well, use that electronic map right over at the entrance of the elevator and it will guide you around the place," said Squall.

"Alright thank you." Then Selphie ran off.

"I'm starting to hate that slut," said Leo.

"Me too, but we better get going. I want to go to the SeeD exam."

"The SeeD people are stupid. There's no point in going there except to be a pussy and jerk off over copies of gay people. In fact, the whole place over there is full of gay people that watch gay porn side by side."

"How should you know?"

"I just know now let's get moving."

Squall and Leo then went out to where Quistis was.

"Attention students, I need to explain to you your GF. GF are just like aeons, weak, pathetic, always have to go through some crappy animation no one cares about after the tenth time, and is a waste of time. The GF levels up extremely slowly and you have to constantly use it which is a very agonizing process. Now there is also this draw option which is also a very agonizing process. The whole process is for you to sit there, smash your hand on a button, and constantly pressing the draw option. The whole system just breaks the power of magic in this world. Magic is quite useless in fact and the only good thing about drawing is that it will buff up your accuracy. When you draw off of higher level monsters, they will just instantly kill you before you get a chance to complete drawing the spell you want. Also, some abilities can't be activated without drawing it first."

"I got one question though; does this mean that I can't fire my silver bullets without drawing the right amount for it?" asked Leo.

"The laws of this world apply to all. Your silver bullets acts similar like a spell so yes, you can't fire it unless you draw the right amount for it."

"Does this also affect any psychic abilities?"

"Some minor one it is okay, but the major ones are excluded."

Now Leo realized why he can't leave this area.

"Where do I find a monster that can activate portals?"

"That would be the evil queen chick."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Leo.

"Now come on, let's get going to the fire cavern."

Leo was moaning and all on the way to the fire cavern. He has to stay in this world until Squall get to the queen chick and defeat her. When Quistis, Leo, and Squall finally got to the entrance of the fire cavern, Quistis explained how ridiculous the gunblade is.

"The gunblade has this auto options for your limit break. If the auto button is turned on, your limit break will automatically execute, but the limit break can't be a perfect so I suggest you turn the button off and manually use your limit break."

"Which is better though?" asked Squall.

"It is better for you to manually activate the limits."

At the fire cavern, there were two people guarding the cave entrance.

"In order to go there, you must have a supporter and you must be ready," said one of the people.

"I am ready," said Squall.

"Attention students and--She paused very briefly to say something.

"—Leo will be your supporter."

"Very well, choose your time limit so the next one can go up," said the other guy.

"I choose ten minute because I love rolling hardcore," said Squall.

Then Leo and Squall entered the cavern. There was lava all over the place.

At the end of the cavern, there came Ifrit, God of the fire.

"Who dares challenge me? I will fry your little ass and cook them for something good."

Then they were entering combat. Squall spent his time drawing some magic while Leo had to quickly finish the guy off because of the ten minute timer. It was hard, but in the end Ifrit was killed.

"Alright, I will serve you, but I will make my animation time the longest. HAHAHAHA!!" laughed Ifrit as he turned into a GF.

"Like hell if I'm ever going to summon you," said Leo.

They quickly got out of the cavern, just to have a tutorial on junctioning.

"Attention students, Elemental junction is very complicated and boring. You will not understand a word I am saying so don't bother," said Quistis.

"Thank mother God," said Leo.

"Now come on, we're going back to school."

They all went back to school to get to the main storyline. I'm not going over the Triple Triad thing because it is a stupid sidequest so I'll skip to the SeeD exam.

Squall and Leo walked down the hall to meet Quistis.

"Attention students, I have assigned both of you to be with a gay person. Meet Zell Dincht, the martial art master. Over here Mr. Dincht."

Leo turned around to see some blonde guy doing martial art. He had this tattoo over his face on the left side. Leo first impression was that he had issues.

"I am to be with Squall and this guy?" asked Zell as he examined Leo.

"He looks a little older than you Quistis."

"Attention students, I have assigned you that Seifer will be your squad leader."

"WTF! YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T TELL ME!!"

"Attention students, it can't be change. Now Seifer, over here."

Seifer came walking up with Fujin and Raijin.

"Attention students, I have ordered Seifer to be the leader of Squad B. I shall be the instructor in charge."

"Teamwork means get the F out of my way and no taking my experience points," announced Seifer.

Then Robin Williams came.

"I'm sending you to a real battlefield so this is not a test everyone. This shall be rock and roll."

Robin Williams greeted everyone and explained everything to them.

Leo had a question.

"If this was a real battlefield, how come there will be no Nazi gattlers shooting us and why are there no people with guns?"

Robin Williams ignored him and said, "This is a real battlefield everyone. Life and death will count. Good luck everyone."

Then everyone walked off to the car.

The car was pathetically small and if this was a real war, it would be crowded.

"I hate small cars," said Zell. Then he got up to do some marital art.

"Stop that you gay or else I will totally verbal own your ass," said Seifer.

"You want a piece of me?"

"Yeah, I'll take a chunk of your brain, chicken-wuss."

"Damn you asshole."

Once they were at the shipyard, Seifer was teasing on Zell of being scared.

"You have no gun or weapon loser. Once you get there, you better hide behind some people or else the Nazi will come and burn your ass."

Zell ignored what Seifer said and got onto the ship. Once inside, a cute chick came and explained what the status and the mission objectives.

"You guys job are to shoot and kill everyone you see that is an enemy. Any questions?"

"Yeah, the people there don't have any gun either. Is this mission really a threat to life and death?" asked Leo.

"No, this is a completely safe mission for SeeD exam to pass. Good luck on it." Then the chick walked away.

Moments later, Seifer told Squall to look outside so Squall went see what is going on outside.

He looked outside and saw that there was a giant moon with airplanes and other ship for no reason. In fact, there are no real battles going on. No people operating gattling guns or anything other than that. There were only explosion that doesn't seem to be very effective.

When they all landed, Quistis said, "Attention students, go out there and kill everyone you see."

The three people went out there to fight people with swords, but no guns.

"Is this really a war?"


	22. The war and the date

After defeating about 100 enemies in Dollet pathetically easy, Seifer decides to go piss off and leave the team, only to have Selphie the slut to come and fill in the gap

After defeating about 100 enemies in Dollet pathetically easy, Seifer decides to go piss off and leave the team, only to have Selphie the slut to come and fill in the gap.

"Ah man not you," said Squall.

"Good luck with her cause I got a better girl," said Seifer.

"Yeah, go piss off in public. No one's watching 'cept your girlfriend," said Zell.

"Nah, maybe you're just jealous about my girlfriend, fly-swatter, because she is ten time better than yours will ever be. In fact, your girlfriend is probably your mom."

"F you, sheesh."

"Alright, break it up ladies. You can settle homosexual problems later. Not while there are people to kill," said Leo.

Seifer then jumped off a cliff and went inside this giant tower. The four people were entering when suddenly Galbadian soldiers were running out.

"Pussies!" yelled Seifer.

"HEEEEY!" flirted Selphie.

He ignored her because she was a slut and instead went all the way to the top of the tower.

"How the hell he got up so fast?" asked Zell.

"It's the world error. The designer of this place made it that way so the people won't be bored," said Leo.

"Okay then let's get going up."

They entered a ramp with no safety. You know, I always wondered why people would put a slut, a gay, and an emo into battle. On the top, there is these people known as Biggs and Wedge and they are trying to create this giant laser beam to blast the people.

"WTF are you doing?" asked Zell.

"Wedge, get killing these twerps," said Biggs.

However, Wedge wasn't there.

"Wedge?"

"He's dead for Christ sake. I killed him," said Seifer.

"NOOOOOOOO Wedge! Don't worry buddy I'll revive you."

"I'm not dead yet."

"I can still hear his sweet, little voice," then he turned to face the people, "You guys are going to pay."

Biggs attacked them, using magic and sword power to strike at them. The magic however, were useless against Leo and of course Leo would just shoot him on the head which dealt an ass load of damage since it was direct hit. That was when Wedge came.

"Wedge my boy. I missed you," said Biggs.

"I was just knocked out dude."

That was when this giant, hornet monster came and swooped Biggs and Wedge. That should have killed them. Leo was the one doing the work drawing enough silver bullets. At least he can make some silver bullets magically instead of waiting for them to be made. Squall slashed the creature and summoned some aeons to fight. The problem was that the animation took hell of long. When the giant creature was killed, Selphie said," All members of SeeD must be at the shore at 7:00 PM."

"You know, this is the only war where I have ever seen people meeting each other after just going around killing each other. Since when did people said that it was risky going to war when we just killed about everyone we see?" asked Leo.

"I don't know but don't ask me I'm not the expert."

They all ran away until this giant spider came down and attacked them. Leo, as always, spent most of his time in the fight drawing silver bullets while Squall and the others attacked. Squall used thunder storm on it that did some damage. The problem was that it had the power to repair itself. They all decided to run away because Leo couldn't draw fast enough and that the thing can repair damage. The thing chased them down and attacked them at least four times before it tripped and fell. That was when Squall was left behind while the others were running to the ship.

RUUUUNNN GOOOOO GET TO THE CHOPPA!!

Then Quistis took out her gattling gun and began shooting the thing like hell so that Squall can get in to the ship to avoid getting eaten by the spider.

"Did we win?" asked Zell.

"I guess so because it looks like we're SeeD soldiers," said Squall.

"The F how should we ever get a promotion that quickly, it takes years before that should even happen," said Leo.

"I don't know, but it's sweet either way," said Zell. That was when he took ecstasy and was like running all around the place at the Balamb garden. Seifer got scolded for some random reason and Zell was still very happy. Selphie and Zell left Squall to go to some stuff and Squall goes to Cid to get some praise from him.

"Good job Squall for going to some stupid mission," said Robin Williams.

"You mean that this was not a real war?" asked Squall. Leo next to him was chuckling to himself.

"Yup, that was all a fake. I thought you pretty much knew it by then. Did you see anyone with guns?"

"I guess not, but why lie?"

"I didn't want Zell to be so upset. Not after what happened last time."

Robin went off laughing to himself as he walked off.

"You should have known," said Leo.

Somewhere else in the garden, Zell was getting his report on how well he did on the battlefield. Then an emo guy in a hat came and said, "Good job you passed the easiest test. It was already decided that you would win whether you kill or got killed and if you did get killed, you must really suck balls. Anyway congratulation for doing something that can be done whenever."  
"YEAHHHH!!" yelled Zell as he was still in ecstasy. Then he gay walked off the area.

It was suppose to be the prom tonight and Leo was wondering who his prom would be. If it was to be some random chick, he'd hope for a good one although he promised himself he stay single. Squall put on his Halloween costume which is a captain EO costume.

"Squall you shouldn't put that on dude," said Leo.

"It's the only thing I have."

"Then you failed at life, you so-called main character." Leo walked away to find a date. That left Squall to support the wall and listen to Zell's annoying-ass talk like that was the last thing he needed. It was a tough day for squall. First the annoying gay, then the slut, then the test, and now the lonely prom. What could possibly go more wrong?

That's when Squall saw Rinoa. She was this hot chick who looked up into the sky and looks like a woman I can never possibly get with. Don't what to anyway because you know one thing? I truthfully don't care what her name is anymore. To me, SHE'S JUST A WHORE. Look at her. First she goes with Seifer and now she's dancing with Squall. This is freaking dumb and the background music for the dance just sounds retarded. Rinoa then ditches Squall like that matters to Leo as Leo was watching those two. He really didn't care much either and was hoping he could have got a date with Quistis. Of course, he would have to draw more out of random monsters. Stupid rule of this world.

Then he saw Quistis with Squall.

"You lucky bastard," thought Leo to himself.

"I'm here to take you to the secret area," said Quistis.

"What are we going to do at the secret area?" asked Squall.

"Shut up and get changing."

"_Go to the secret area, what's that all about?" _

Leo have been reading Squalls mind and what the f is wrong with Squall. He have no idea what he's going to do with Quistis at the "Secret area". Anyway, Quistis explained some more process of junctioning to Squall like if he really needed that. Leo has this ability to see through walls although not at the full extent. He can just see their presence and hear their voices, but he can't look at them clearly or see any kind of heat sensor stuff.

The two couples wandered off to the secret area and Quistis is flirting with Squall.

"I haven't been here for awhile."

So you mean that you haven't been here with another guy before in awhile. I can see another whore in this game a little bit. Quistis was trying to get Squalls attention which she is really trying very hard. I wonder what Quistis will act when she sees Rinoa with Squall.

Quistis is continuing talking and trying to get Squall's attention hopefully so this game gets a little interesting. Squall said pass on everything and he left Quistis.

"I am so going to kill you Squall," thought Leo.

Leo followed Squall and Quistis back to the garden and Squall and Quistis aides this damsel in distress from a horrible flying monster. It was easy to kill it as they just slashed it into pieces and Quistis whipped it as well. Leo could have spent his time drawing some psychic energy orbs, but decided not to. After all, there are always more opportunity.

As Squall was heading back to his dorm, Leo shown up and punched Squall in the face. Squall fumbled backward and his jaw was broken. Blood was leaking out of his mouth and there were some broken teeth.

"WTF was that for?" asked Squall.

"For rejecting the hottest girl I have ever seen," said Leo.

"Well why don't you get her?"

"Because I can't and because I don't belong in this area."

"What do you mean 'don't belong in this area'?"

Leo turned away from Squall.

"I came here by accident and I'm afraid I can't get back. It is difficult and I'm stuck here with you while I wait for the end. Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

Leo ran away back to his dorm, leaving Squall with a broken jaw and a bloody mouth. The pain didn't ease too much in the morning. Yesterday was the worst day of his life in a long time. There was Zell there too to piss him off.

The next morning, Squall and Leo went to see what the 1st mission was all about. They met up with Selphie and Zell who was carrying a hovering Skateboard. It got confiscated immediately by the garden facility.

"Alright everyone, you are to go to Timber. You are to assist some people that are lame and pathetic. The password are not needed as they will let you pass anyway. We have agreed to do this mission with very little money because this is not an important mission." He turned to Squall. "Oh yeah, and here's the magic lamp. It has Diablo inside of it so good luck."

Zell, the gay retard, rubbed the lamp three times and got them all into Diablo realms.

"WHO DARE DEFY ME IN MY SLEEP!?" Yelled Diablo.

"Zell, YOU FING RETARD!!" yelled Leo.

"Sorry," said Zell.

It was a fight to the death. The boss battle was easy, if they drew enough blinds which they didn't. Luckily, Leo been stocking up silver bullets which did quite a bit of damage on the thing. Diablo however, show no mercy. He pounded on them with Demi, gravija and melee abilities. That screwed them quite a bit and because he wasn't blinded, he pounded Zell and Selphie to the death. Squall had no choice but to use his limit break. That however, only succeeded in annoying it.

"Oh great," said Squall.

And he was pounded.

It was all up to Leo. He only had one more shot of the silver bullets and one shot of the psychic block. Diablo was about to cast Demi, but since Leo's health was already low, it didn't do too much of a damage. Diablo was about to prepare another spell to throw at Leo, but was far too slow. If he had used melee damage, Leo would have been forced to use to psychic block. This time, Leo use an all out charge and shot Diablo with a critical hit in the nuts with silver bullets. That killed Diablo.

"Damn you mortal beings! Damn you!"

Then Leo turned Diablo into a GF and used phoenix down on the three dead people.

"What happened, did we get any exp points?" asked Zell.

"No, thanks to you," said Squall meanly.

"Hey, I don't know any better, sheesh."

"Seriously Zell, one day."

Then they decided to get the train to Timber which costs 3000 gils. So much for Leo's savings.

They boarded the underwater train to Timber. Zell and Selphie were still being retards for thinking that this is an awesome place which is a joke. There is a couch, a bunk bed, but no TV or good magazines. This place is the worst train on history. Room service at least?

Suddenly, when the four people entered their room, they were hearing this sound and then fainted, including Leo.


	23. The plan for Galbadia

The four people were in this coma and they had a "dream" about Laguna and two other people

The four people were in this coma and they had a "dream" about Laguna and two other people. Finally someone that uses a gun in this game, although the gun thing is pretty pathetic because of the enemies they are fighting. They are just magic mushrooms and some other creatures in the forest.

"Hey, aren't we here to fight a way? You know, against the almighty Timber army?" asked Ward.

"No, because I'm ditching you guys and going to a hotel in Deling City. See ya later losers."

"Hey, wait up."

War and Kiros followed Laguna to a car that transported them to a hotel.

"Hey you can't park in the middle of the street," said Ward.

"Shut up, I can do whatever I want. Now let's get a drink."

"Drinking is for losers with no life and spends their time staring at the piano lady in a hotel." Said Kiros

"DON'T CALL HER THE FING PIANO LADY!!"

"Whatever, now let's get going."

They quickly found a hotel and then decided to get a drink at it. Laguna was staring at Julia with her mouth drooling all over the place.

"You will never get her, because you don't even have a boner," said Kiros.

"F you, I will get her tonight. You'll see and I'll be the one getting laid."

Laguna walked up to talk to Julia when suddenly he had a stroke and started to walk back to Kiros and Ward.

"Told you you'll never get laid tonight," said Kiros.

"Get back to your bed men and sleep in the same bed. I'll be finishing my drink."

Kiros and Ward took the key and went to the elevator. That was when Julia came and took pity on the weirdo.

"That stroke must have been very minor or else you would have been to hell."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I'm alive."

"Would you like to come to my room?"

"Hell yeah! I would love to."

That's when Kiros decided to interrupt.

"You lucky ass bastard. I'm so going to kill you if you get laid."

"Yeah, well see ya later. I'm going to have some fun."

Laguna ran off to see Julia in her room. Of course, the only possible things interesting are sex or a pirate attack. Problem is that Laguna is really pathetic and can't read signals like Squall. A hot chick is trying to want to have sex with some guy. Well, Laguna fell asleep after having alcohol poisons.

"Now I can steal all his money," said Julia.

Julia stole all of Laguna's money and threw him out of her window and into a dumpster. That ended the dream with Laguna in the dumpster as the garbage picker came and that was the end of Laguna.

Leo, Squall, Selphie, and Zell then woke up and figured out they were in Timber.

"Finally, that was a god awful dream," said Leo.

"I wonder how that could have happened to us?" asked Squall.

"I had a wonderful dream," said Selphie.  
"I'm pretty sure you always do."

"_I dreamt I was a moron,"_ thought Squall. Leo was reading his thought and of course can also read another's dream and delve into it.

"I was dreaming with Quistis," thought Leo.

The train pulled into Timber and the four people. Leo failed to give the password, but the Owls still let them in.

"Hello people, what are your names?" asked Zone.

"I am Squall, the leader, and this is Zell, Selphie, and Leo."

"Nice to meet the rest of you."

Zone went to shake the others hand and then went back to face Squall.

"The princess is in her naptimes. Go wake her up and make sure she stays awake this time or else we're throwing her off the deck," said Zone.

"Who's the princess?"

"Sleeping beauty now get moving."

Squall went up to her bedroom.

"Hello, I'm here to wake you up sleeping beauty," said Squall.

"YESSSSSSSS!! I'm so glad you're here," said A Whore.

"Well take it easy, I'm just here to wake you up."

"I know I'm just so glad to see SeeD people in here. Is Seifer here?"

"Hell no he isn't. I Fing hate that Queer."

"That sucks then, anyway here's my dog, Anal."

"Hello Anal."

"Anal is really smart, she helps me with my limit break."

"Now in which Final Fantasy series do you use a pet to attack?" asked Leo.

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Squall.

"To stop A Whore from explaining the long ass process of how her pets uses the limit break."

"I see, then let's get going."

A whore, Leo, and Squall went downstairs to discuss the place.

"Alright, this plan is a full-scale operation. This will be the greatest resistant known to Timber and it will go down in history. We, the forest Owls, are here to steal the president of Galbadia. It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia," said Zone.

"How did you get the top-secret info? Obviously you must have hired some mercenary because there is no way you can possibly get them yourselves?" asked Leo.

"That will never be explained because the game maker never told the player. Anyway, the place is to steal Vinzer Deling, the President of Galbadia. He is taking a train to the Galbadian capital. The plan is to—

"Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?"

"No, we got a more complicated and dumber plan. The plan is to switch the dummy car with the red president train. You detach the two trains in front of it and attach it to the base one. We do so by moving toward it by getting close to it and hop to the other side. You guys will detach the two trains the front and we will join it with the president red car. Any question?"

Leo was obviously the one who raised his hand up first.

"Yeah, this is by far the dumbest plan I have ever heard in my entire life. First of all, if the information was top secret, there would be people going after you guys by now. Secondly, your plan was way too complicated and is certain to fail, mainly because you guys rely on the guards being deaf, blind, stupid, and hoping that there is no bodyguard posted outside the train to watch for the president. Last of all, why can't we just summon some Aeon in front of the four trains. Selphie's plan was over ten times better than yours will ever be."

None of the forest Owls spoke for a while. Then Zone said, "Hey, we spent too much money on knowing the top-secret information thing. There was no way to afford the rocket launcher."

"Okay, then I doubt that the train thing was even top secret because if it was top secret, your plan would have failed a long time ago. You see, first of all you make yourself known to everyone so the people could just barge into you and kill you for stealing information. Even if they didn't, your plan would still fail because the people might already know that you've stolen information and backfire it."

No one spoke for a few minute.

"Just go along with the plan please?"

"Alright, but you're paying me if it fails."

"Anyway, don't fail this plan because it will be all over if you do."

Anyway, the people is obviously relying way too much on the guard's stupidity. No one bothered to look out the window or bothered to feel the constant tinkering of the train. When they got the red president car, there was like two guards guarding the president that is most likely Laguna and some other guy. Pretty pathetic guards I must say. It is also quite dangerous to be on top of a really fast moving train. Look at the background. That train is moving ass fast and they are really able to keep their balance. They all don't have the power of Leo.

After the long ass process of relying of stupid guards and some Galbadian soldier is moaning on not getting married. Hey, worry marriage after killing the seven people on the train alright? They all finally managed to get the red president train, only to find that it was a dummy. Duh? They kill the bitch with a phoenix down.

"Damn I should have known," said Zone.

"Wow, you guys are just as dumb as the guards," said Squall.

"Sorry, but we're failed people."

"No wonder…"

Squall came and asked them what they are whispering about. They figured out that Robin Williams want them there until Timber achieve independence.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	24. The logic of this world

Leo was still very pissed off about the failure of the mission

Leo was still very pissed off about the failure of the mission. The thought of it was all against logic. Even looking at the Owls made Leo angry, but he was forced to calm down. The Forest Owls at least knew what the president's true intention was and headed over to the T.V station to try and intercept the broadcast. Leo was already moaning about how complicated this mission is going to be.

"I can't believe the headmaster is such a douche," said Leo.

"Yeah, he told us we can't leave Timber until it achieves independence," said Squall.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Shut up you people, you guys are paid professional now get moving," ordered Rinoa.

Apparently the Forest Owls were continuing to be pussies and doing pussy things.

"So we are to split up and go to the T.V station."

"What are we going to do there?" asked Selphie.

"To stop the president of course, geezer you people are dumb."

"Well F you."

The people split up into different party and Watts told Squall that the trains have stopped, but someone in this town knows. Well duh someone do, it doesn't take a genius to solve that.

Galbadian soldiers seem to have no experience in warfare at all as they were talking to each other while Squall and the other were preparing to go to the T.V station. It is a wonder to a lot of players how they managed to accomplish things.

Anyway, the trains pulled into Timbers station and Watts suddenly remembered something.

"I remembered that the TV station is located behind a building called 'Timber Maniacs'."

"Finally you do something good," muttered Leo to himself.

Then Zell called out, "WATTTS!! THERE ARE GALBADIANS SOLDIERS COMING!!"

"Screw those pussies and get on with the mission," said Leo.

"It looks like we can't, we have to kill them to get through," said Squall.

"At least I can draw some silver bullets."

The people figured out that Zone is some kind of perv for buying porn magazines from an old lady. Rinoa finally noticed that the train stopped running. The people ran across Timber until they found some Galbadian soldier with security guards. The soldiers were talking amongst each other while Squall, Leo and Rinoa were listening to them.

"You guys are nothing but zombies. You've thrown away your life to eating brains," scolded a security guard.

"BRAINSSSS!!" yelled the zombie soldier as it started to eat the guard.

"STOP YOU ZOMBIES!!" yelled Rinoa. That led them into battle.

The zombies were pretty fast for one as they somehow managed to dodge Leo's bullets Squall tried to slash one of them, but he ducked and body-slammed Squall to the ground. Rinoa used her stupid weapon and tried to get the zombie off Squall. She managed to do so, but that made the zombie angrier as it now went for Rinoa in a furious rage. Leo was dodging the other zombies attack while drawing some silver bullets. When he had enough, he punched the zombie in the face three times before it died. Then he used his Jackal and shot down the zombie attacking Rinoa.

"Thank you for saving or life, now piss off," said one of the security guard.

"You mean you're not letting us pass?" asked Rinoa.

"Did you hear what I just said? Go piss off or do whatever."

"F you assholes."

Squall, Leo and Rinoa went to the hotel to find some more zombies to kill. The old woman at the information center told them that they can't come on because the zombies are sleeping there. So they went around the place getting items from people who either have a crush on Rinoa or knows her for some time.

After a while, they finally found the building "Timber Maniacs" and went to look for some shit to take. They found some porn magazine and found a room with this old man that explained some stuff to them.

"Why hello you young people. I will now tell you the story of Timber Maniacs. It all started blah blah blah blah…" At least at Leo's point of view. This was one of the worst days here. He was hanging around with younger people and Squall was thinking about the same thing as Leo. He knew because of reading his mind.

"Young people these days just love the battle series stuff. It takes a true man to—shut up and listen to a long and boring story." The man paused right there. He was thinking "Why did I say that?"

After some other stories, the group finally had enough and left the building to go to the Pub area. It was guarded only by two zombies. These zombies however, had swords and had some semblance of intelligence. They charged at Squall first with their sword in front of them to cut him into pieces. Leo used his Casull and shot one in the head, but that didn't stop it as it went to charge at Leo. Leo backed up a bit and then kicked the headless zombie away while blowing his body into pieces with the Jackal. Squall, seeing how these zombies can survive without a head, tried to cut off the zombie's arm. The zombie however, still had the strength to carry the sword and slashed at Squall. He blocked the attack with his gunblade while Rinoa cut the zombie into pieces with his boomerang thing or whatever it is.

After the zombies were dead, they went inside the pub. There is this drunk who is complaining about life at Timber.

"My friends are dead, my family is dead, and all my pets are being skinned alive. My money's been stolen; I'm sitting at a bar. I can't go into any hotel. I have no life. I'm going to hell and I got to live with it. All because of someone who tried to capture the president. I can't even get out of here because all the trains have stopped. Whoever did this should go to hell, I'll condemn them there."

Then Rinoa appeared and said," Hey, stop complaining you asshole. Your friends and family must be dead because of you. Screw your life, you never had any. The hotels have zombies in them, you drunk. The zombies are the one who are at fault and not the resisters."

"Don't take it too hard on him. He is way drunk," chided Leo.

"Well, that's his fault for being so drunk."

Leo went up to him and said, "Is this your card?"

He observed it for a bit, and said, "Why yes it is, thanks. In fact, you can have it and I'll let you pass through this door."

He tried to get up, but his leg wouldn't move.

"Hey waiter, lift me up."

The waiter didn't come. Instead, Leo picked him up and put him on a chair very lightly.

"Geezer, you are strong," muttered the drunk.

Leo, Rinoa, and Squall went through the door that lead to the T.V station. The T.V station was huge and had many an outdoor T.V that drew Leo's attention. Then Watts came out of nowhere and said, "The president is in the studio. We can't rush in right now."

Rinoa went to think, and then she said, "I have an idea. We wait until the president leave because the guards leave with the president, then we do our own broadcast."

Leo rolled his eyes. The Owls are real retards. There are hoping that there only body-guards and none other. Also, how are they going to know that people are going to watch T.V?

"I have a better idea. Why don't we just rush in and kill the president?" You said that there are only body-guards so there must not be a lot of them."

"Well, there might be more powerful body-guards."

"If that's the case, then just shut off the power to the T.V station and stop the president from getting on T.V. It's that simple."

"Alright you listen here right now. Final Fantasy VIII is the game where the series just started going wrong. People were idiotic. They are not even humorous at all. So there's no point into putting logic into the game. You already saw that there is no logic in it at all."

Leo paused. "Point taken."

"Alright then, are you ready?"

Then Squall put some logic into the game.

"I finally realized that you Owls are pussies. You can't do for shit without help and are we getting paid for this?"

"Finally Squall realize something," thought Leo.

Squall went on for a bit until Leo said, "Calm down."

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

Rinoa was mute for a bit. Then she said, "We are serious in everything. I just thought that when we hired SeeD, everything would be okay. I guess it is not that easy, but we are serious in winning. So serious, it hurts."

Then she ran away as Zell came to watch the show.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Zell.

"I guess she took Squall's word too serious," said Leo.

"Anyway, the show is starting."

Squall, Leo and Zell looked at the big screen to find the announcer speaking.

"Testing, testing. The microphone works. It is okay for the president to speak now. Come on up, Mr. President."

The president came up and announced, "Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to announce that anyone who is against me is an asshole and should go to hell. I will introduce an asshole-killer machine right now."

Then Seifer came up and killed the zombie guard. Quistis was also there to help. Somehow, Squall and the other were able to speak through her in the T.V. Squall, Leo, and Zell went inside to help Quistis and Seifer get the president.

Seifer then told the people, "You guys stay back because I'm the asshole killer and I kill all assholes. Back off you assholes." Then Zell butted in, "hey Seifer; Seifer and Rinoa, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I—

"STFU YOU CHICKEN-WUSS."

"This ugly man broke out of detention and injured many," said Quistis.

"Now back off before I get the Galbadian people to kill the Garden."

Everyone backed off. Seifer then dragged the president to somewhere and the other followed him.


	25. The Disappearance of Seifer

Seifer dragged the president of Galbadia to somewhere where this queen chick came up and said to Seifer, "Little baby boy, it's time for mommy to spank your ass

Seifer dragged the president of Galbadia to somewhere where this queen chick came up and said to Seifer, "Little baby boy, it's time for mommy to spank your ass."

"GTF away from me you whore."

"Awwww, my little, baby boy, using such naughty words at such an age," said the chick.

She walked towards Seifer.

"If you come with me, I can let you be a baby boy forever."

"F you slutty whore!" yelled Seifer.

"Now, now, come with me."

She used a teleporting spell and transported Seifer and her away.

Quistis was the first one to check what was going on. Squall, Leo, Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa went to check what she saw.

"Hey, where is Seifer?" asked Rinoa.

"He went to F with a whore," said Leo.

"He's cheating on me again?"

Rinoa was angry when she ran off. Quistis followed her out of the T.V station. They tried to grasp what was going on outside.

"Well, we better stay away from Timber for awhile. Is there anywhere we can stay that is safe?" asked Rinoa.

"Why yes, there is in fact," said Squall.

Rinoa appeared to cheer for a little bit before running off. Quistis followed her

Leo, on the other hand, sensed a little jealousy in Quistis when Rinoa was talking to Squall. He sensed the jealousy go higher when Squall said yes to her and when Rinoa agreed.

The four people ran back to the bar with Rinoa and Quistis. Rinoa found a friend that tried to help her by letting Rinoa and her friends to her place. Rinoa led the other there.

At some weird place, there was this old man that asked Squall if he liked beverages. Squall said no and the old man went back to jerking off.

Then at the real place to rest, the waitress at the bar told Leo and the other if anything, just ask her.

"Who is she?" asked Seifer.

"She's the leader of the Forest Fox. Almost everyone in town is a rebel. We, however, are the only one active." She turned away. "Let's stay here for awhile and discuss some stuff."

"I still don't get it, why did Seifer come here for?" asked Selphie.

"It's because he's an asshole and cheated on me twice. End of discussion and bye bye."

Then there were banging on the doors.

"Zombies are here! Quick, get the children upstairs," said a random chick. Everyone went upstairs while the leader of the Forest Fox was holding people off.

Upstairs, they began to discuss some more things about Seifer.

"Seifer was very angry when he found out that there were only three noobs in Timber. He wanted to kill all the Galbadian soldiers by himself," said Quistis.

"I wonder what will happen to him?" asked Rinoa.

"He may already be dead," said Leo.

"That's not true!" Rinoa stood up.

"It could happen, as Seifer attacked the president of Galbadia. Who was the queen chick?"

Quistis stood still for a little bit. Then she said, "It is as I feared, the terrible Skank is at large once again."

"Who is this terrible Skank?"

"The terrible Skank is a slutty ass queen chick who treats teenagers as children. She is sort of like the female version of Michael Jackson for several reasons. First of all, she bathes in the blood of virgin children to preserve her virginity. She then has "it" with teenager boys, and when they are done, it kills them and all their knowledge, memories, and power goes to her. This made her exceptionally powerful over a short period of time."

Leo jaws dropped about what he had heard. Then he said, "She had the ability to use portals. Perhaps if I drain enough of it, I can use the portal spell to get myself the hell out of here."

"Good luck in trying. Draining her in combat is out of the options for she will just put you to sleep, make you have "it", and kill you as well as drain your powers."

Then the leader of the Forest Fox came upstairs.

"I have managed to keep the zombie occupied by throwing the meat of my daughter out somewhere. This is your chance to get out of Timber. If you don't, the Galbadian soldiers will just send the zombie dogs to maul your guy's asses," said the woman.

"Then let's go," said Rinoa.

They all ran downstairs and everyone was moaning about being tired, including Leo.

"Squall, any ideas on what to do?" asked Quistis.

"Yeah, get the F out of here."

"It won't be that easy, we need to go somewhere first. I suggest we go to nearest Garden which would the Galbadia Garden."

"We can take the train from here and get off at a station called 'East Academy'" said Rinoa.

"Then from there, we have to go through the "forest west of the station" to get to the garden."

"So the plan is to escape from Timber and go to the Galbadia Garden. Then we shall split into parties. My party will be Rinoa and—Leo."

Squall paused for a bit. He was going to say Selphie and tried to get the word out of his mouth. He only succeeded in speaking gibberish.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" asked Zell.

"It's nothing, alright then. My team will be Rinoa and Leo. Let's head out."

Leo can again sense the jealousy growing inside Quistis.

Leo and all the others went out to the train station to meet Zone. He gave them tickets to get out of here.

"One for you, one for you, three for all of you, and the last one for me," said Zone.

He paused for a bit before saying, "I'll give my ticket to you." He was talking to Quistis.

"I can't take that, it's yours."

Then Zone had to take the shit again.

"Shit, I got to take the shit. Just get on the train, God damn it."

"Thank you," said Quistis.

Rinoa said to Zone, "Zone, hide in the bathroom forever until we come back to save you from the zombies alright?"

"Whatever, now get going."

All six of the people got moving on to the train.

"The train is bound for Dollet, stopping at the East academy and is the last train for the day," said Quistis.

"So let me double check… 'Get off at East Academy and go through the forest, west of the station. Galbadia Garden is located up ahead… is that correct?" asked Squall.

"Indeed, good thing we have a leader with a good memory."

Leo sensed that Quistis was more than just glad Squall had somewhat good memories.

Squall, Leo, Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis boarded the train right before it took off. What's really strange is that it's always daylight outside even though they might be under a tunnel. Selphie was still acing as dumb as ever even though she's not a blonde. It's really ironic that Quistis, a blonde, is very smart while Selphie the brunette is just like some dumb blonde. Thank God she left the room later.

Anyway, people were continuing their discussion.

"I really wish I had a better chance to thank Zone for his ticket," said Quistis.

"You can thank him later. Beside, he's into porn magazine," said Rinoa.

"I'll keep that in mind…"

Leo was always by himself in the corner. Of course, he is around younger people and he doesn't like to interact with them.

The train pulled at the East Academy station and there are absolutely no academies around.

"We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now," said Quistis.

"Good thing, we don't want to waste time," said Leo.

Selphie was still continuing her immaturity and Zell is at least improving his social habits, although not very much at all. Zell was complaining that the Galbadian armies are very strong and that they didn't stand much of a chance. If Seifer could handle a bit, then Leo can see that the Balamb Garden can handle the invasion. Rinoa butted into Zell and Squall "moment" for some reason.

"Your friend, Zell just wants an encouragement. Why do you have to be mean toward him?"

"Not again…" thought Squall.

"Zell just wants your support. Just encourage him and he will be fine. Don't you ever worry or even think about the well-being of your comrades?"

"I try at least…"

"Don't you understand Squall? At least—ignore any annoying whores that bug you."

Rinoa paused right there. Squall turned to look at Leo who remained as passive as ever. When Squall turned around however, he was slightly smiling.

Then the loud buzzing noise came and Squall fainted.

"The F?" yelled Zell.

"Me too," said Selphie as she just fell down which was pretty funny.

"What's going on!?" yelled Rinoa.

"I think they went into the dream world," said Zell. It appears that the gay guy is not affected by the noise. Neither is Leo.

"We better wait for them to wake up before heading out."

Rinoa looked at Squall for a bit, then waited.


	26. The plan to kill the Skank

In the dream world (not to rip off Freddy Krueger), the three people saw the three annoying dudes that have issues

In the dream world (not to rip off Freddy Krueger), the three people saw the three annoying dudes that have issues. Well, at least the fat one and Laguna have issues. Kiro is okay for now.

"Kiros, you sure this is the place?" asked Ward.

"How should I know, I never pay attention," said Kiros.

"No wonder we always end up patrolling the wrong place."

"I have news for you guys, this is the wrong place for certain," said Laguna.

"The hell, how did this happen?" asked Ward.

"I stole the wrong map, heh."

Ward took a look at the map. It was a McDonald happy meal map that came from the bag of a happy meal.

"Dude, you are so going to hell.'

"No point in complaining, let's just continue on."

Laguna, Ward, and Kiros went on to this strange place. It was strange how they got there.

"Look like we've got company, these Esthar soldiers. Good thing there's only one of them." That was when about twelve other came.

"Laguna…" whined Ward.

"Don't be such a pussy, men. We can take them."

That's when he turned around and saw the a dozen of this soldiers.

"The F!"

Into combat they were. They fought uses punching daggers, rungs, and a harpoon. Eventually they killed the dozen of them, but there were still more to come.

"Hey, I thought our job was to patrol only," said Ward.

"Quit thinking for once and run!" yelled Laguna.

They ran away from those Esthar people. They didn't bother to give chase for some reason.

They were in this weird cavern and Laguna picked up a key. Suddenly, it managed to chew a hole inside his pocket.

"WTF? A chewing key?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kiros

"Seriously, a key was in my pocket and now there's a hole in it."

"Well good luck finding the key."

Laguna looked around for a few seconds and saw nothing. Then he decided to leave it and go on to this next place that had a lever with a hatch. Then Laguna had an idea.

"I just got an idea. Using the lever and hatch, we can stop Esthar soldiers from coming to us."

"Pretty stupid if you ask me," said Ward.

"Hey! They say that the one who makes fun of a genius will end up cryin' in the end."

"I see. I have two questions; who is they and who's the genius?"

"GRRRRRR!! F you people! Anyway, the lever for this hatch is broken so if we just loosen it a bit more…"

"When they come after us from that said and—

"Exactly, they'll walk over it without expecting a thing! Then they will be in the sewer systems. Man, am I smart!"

"Like if the Esthar soldiers are that stupid."

"Hey, they might be and I might be right. We will never know until we tried. Anyway, I'm going to do it and you're going to help me."

"Well, you're our leader even though you are pretty dumb," said Kiros.

"Come on, stand over there you guys."

Ward and Kiros took a few steps back, and then ran for their lives as a stupid Esthar soldiers came blindly running toward them.

Then Laguna found this detonator and activated it. Of course, the three people were chased by this giant boulder like in Indiana Jone. They continued tinkering around the place some more and dang do they run fast. They run faster than the rolling rock (sorry A.V.G.N) When they were finally done tinkering with some more stuff, they got out of there and jumped off a cliff. That was when Squall and the other awoke.

"Man that took Fing long. It's already been eight hours," complained Zell.

"It was Laguna again, right?" asked Leo.

Squall finally figured out that Leo could read people's mind and sort of backed away.

"You've finally figured out eh?"

"… We better get going. It would be a waste of time trying to figure out what was going on."

Squall, Leo and the others went on to the Galbadia Garden. It was very different than the Balamb Garden.

"This place is very quiet. Much to my likings," said Squall.

"Well, that's for you. Anyway, I'm going to talk to the headmaster."

Then Quistis just passed the line where it was red. The F?

The others done it too which means that their defenses are pathetic. Anyway, Quistis left the other to explore the place. They went into a waiting room with two couches and waited for a bit.

"How long are we going to wait?" moaned Zell.

That was when Quistis came and said, "I just talked to the headmaster in "my" way and he told us that Balamb Garden is safe. I made a deal with the president using my personal, favorite method."

Squall turned to look at her in a weird manner.

"Don't worry, I'm still a virgin for all you should care." Quistis then giggled a little which made Leo sort of jealous.

"So Seifer is taking all the blame?" asked Zell. He was getting happier.

"Yes, and the trial are over now. His sentence has been carried out."

Leo and Squall had never seen Zell this happy before and neither has either of them seen anyone this happy. He was jumping up and down, grinning madly, doing the boogie and some sort of tap dance. Rinoa, on the other hand, was deeply saddened.

"Why did Seifer have to sacrifice himself for the forest Owls?" said Rinoa weirdly. It was as if she was crying.

"Well, the Forest Owls were nothing but pussies. Besides, you were expected for the worse so get used to seeing people die. It is tough, but it takes a real woman to see someone she loves die in front of her own eyes. I am very sure Seifer was prepared so don't think that it was Seifer sacrificing himself for you."

Rinoa was still a bit down and Zell was still very happy and ecstatic as always. Quistis was still trying to calm down Rinoa.

"Well I wanted him to be with me," said Rinoa.

"He was your boyfriend?" asked Quistis.

"I don't really know, but I did like him. It all started back last summer."

"Oh boy another flashback…" thought Leo. He turned to read what Squall was thinking. He was like if he died and if people would be talking about him like this, using past tense and saying their feelings for him. Feelings that they would never possibly show if he was alive.

"What's wrong Squall?" asked Quistis.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!!" yelled Squall.

"Are you Mad!?" demanded Selphie.

"I WON'T HAVE ANYONE TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THIS!!" yelled Squall. Then he ran off.

"He must have gone crazy," said Leo. Then Leo smiled to himself. All of you can guess that he was the one who made Squall go insane. Squall ran off for a bit and then Fujin and Raijin came to bug Squall.

"Yoh, we are the people and we bug people. We suck at rap and rapping it bad right now," said Raijin.

"I'm sure you can rap better than that. Anyway, Seifer is dead."

"The hell! He can't just die. He's an awesome dude ya know?"

"Well I don't know for sure, but I heard he got executed."

"Yeah right, you silly person. I bet Seifer broke out and ran off somewhere. He can't die that easily. Anyway, we're going off to rap to some more people."

Then Fujin and Raijin ran off, leaving Squall to search around the garden for free shit.

After finding some, Squall ran back to see Quistis. They were going to meet the headmaster of Galbadia Garden. Leo, Zell and the other came along too. They stood outside somewhere waiting for a slowass car to arrive. Out of the car was the headmaster and he looked a lot younger than Cid. In fact, he doesn't look much older than Leo.

"Good day you people from SeeD. I have come to tell you that the terrible Skank just took some of our most trusted warriors and some virgin students. Apparently, she have just gotten much stronger now because of that. You people must stop her before she absorbs more virgin blood and more teenagers. The Skank is controlling Galbadia and using it to hide her lair. We don't know where she is, but we know that she is somewhere nearby. Now I shall tell you about Irvine Kinneas. He shall be your sharpshooter."

Leo studied this guy. He appeared to be very adept at gun fight and probably has some issues.

"Our mission is no ordinary mission. We must kill the Terrible Skank. Irvine shall be our sniper and will snipe her at a long range. She is strong and a sniper will not necessarily kill her or Irvine will miss and blow his cover. Should the sniper fail, we shall attack her head on."

"Thank you for the support, but I never miss a shot," said Irvine.

"Then can we count on you as the successor of our mission?"

Irvine just chuckled a bit as if the whole job was a piece of cake.

"We shall go to the capital of Galbadia and meet up at the General Caraway to go over the details for the plan."

"Then we better choose a party for the trip to Deling city. I call for the—the annoying gay guy and the horny teacher." Of course, Irvine stopped right there.

"Fair enough, you can have those while I stick to the other ones."

"I was going to say the…cu…RI…zzz… Alright fine you get them and I'll stick with these darn people."

"Hey, I'm not darned," complained Zell.

"Says the gay guy… Anyway, Leo will come with my party and Irvine, watch over Zell please?" asked Squall.

"Sigh… Alright."

"Then we're all settled."

Irvine was still a little depressed.


	27. Don't Mess with Leo

They were all heading to the train for Deling City

They were all heading to the train for Deling City. On their way, they overheard some guy complaining shit to his girlfriend. It costs 3000 Gils as usual to get on the train.

When everyone was on the train, it parted.

"I'm not going to associate with you guys so see ya," said Irvine. He walked off.

"What should we do about him?" asked Zell when he left. Apparently Selphie was also out of the room.

"Go check on him Squall," said Leo.

Squall tried to disobey, but Leo sensed his thoughts and looked into his eyes. Suddenly Squall's head began to expand. It hurt his brain tremendously. He heard shouts echoing through his minds. He tried to scream, but his mouth couldn't open. The pain was endlessly and he couldn't stop it.

Then suddenly he was back where he was as if nothing happened. Squall turned to look at Leo and saw that he was also where he was. Leo looked at Squall again and Squall knew what he was going to do if he should disobey so he went to check on Selphie.

"Where are you going?" asked Quistis.

Squall paused. Has she not heard what Leo said?

Then Leo looked at Squall again and Squall instantly went out of the room. At first he thought that Leo can only read people's mind. Now he knows that Leo can do much more than that.

Squall saw Irvine harassing Selphie like saying, "We were meant to be together."

"Your mom was meant to be with you," said Selphie.

"NO She wasn't!" yelled Irvine. He sighed and left the room.

"Get used to being in pressure," said Squall. He soon left the room only to find that Irvine is harassing Rinoa.

"Rinoa… my love," said Irvine dramatically.

"Get away from me you freak!" yelled Rinoa.

"Rinoa…"

That's when he saw all his veins. His eyes were popping out and he was turning to a blood pile. He screamed out his pain, hoping someone can help him.

Then everything was back to normal.

"IRVINE! You play an important role in this mission. Now behave yourself!" yelled Quistis.

Irvine was a bit traumatized and couldn't speak.

"It was only an illusion… It was only an illusion…"

_You shouldn't underestimate it even though it was just an illusion._

Suddenly the world around him turned pitch black and the only thing he heard was a familiar voice.

_The pain is not fake, and you can die from the illusion if I do not stop it in time. _

Then he found himself tied to a stake with a lot of fire woods around.

_Now burn…_

Suddenly flame erupted from the wood even though there was no one who lit it. It burned his legs as he screamed his pain. It was the end for him.

Then he was again back to reality.

Irvine was traumatized and he could barely speak. He was drenched in some sweat and fell down.

"What happened to him? You just told him to behave and he just fell down?" asked Zell.

Irvine could not believe what he was hearing. That illusion was only about a second long?

Apparently only Squall had a clue what happened. Squall turned to look at Leo who was still closing his eyes and next to the wall.

"I… was… in… some…" mumbled Irvine.

Then Leo snapped his fingers and Irvine said clearly, "I was in some kind of an illusion."

"How did it happen?" asked Quistis.

"I don't know, but it just did."

"Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem."

"No one understands me…"

Then he walked off.

Suddenly, the train bumped something and the power ran off.

"err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration…"

After a while, the train stopped at Deling city and the party got off.

The people were awed by the place and it doesn't look too bad either.

"We're going to Caraway's mansion first right?" asked Rinoa.

"Don't you want to check around the place a bit?" asked Selphie.

"Just get to the place first. We better take the bus," said Squall.

They were somewhere until this guy told the party that they can't pass beyond him.

"Why not?" asked Squall.

"Because that's the law. I know the law is a bitch, but you can't pass me unless you go to the Tomb of the unknown King to the northeast and bring back proof you went there by brining back a code number."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, it's pretty simple. There was this student that went to that place and died. His corpse must have his Id number on it. Bring it to me and you can pass."

"We're not wasting time like this," said Leo suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

Leo looked at his eyes and the guard looked at his. Then the guard said, "Of course you may pass. I am very sorry for this inconvenience."

"Then good day to you."

Leo walked off.

"Where are you going?" asked Selphie.

"I want to see this tomb for myself. You guys go on ahead without me."

Then Leo disappeared.

"Well, we better do what he says," said Squall.

Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie went into the mansion.

Meanwhile…

Leo was walking to tomb site and it didn't look bad at all. It had a quite nice appearance. Leo went to check inside and saw that there was some kind of tranquility to it as light came from above.

"This is pretty nice."

Leo saw a corpse of the student and the ID number was 24.

"That was stupid."

Leo went deeper in the place to find this statue. He touched it and it suddenly came alive.

"WHO DARE DISTURB MY REST!" yelled the statue as Leo went into combat.

The statue was slow and couldn't dodge the Casull bullets that went flying at him. The steel bullets however, did little damage and the statue shrugged them off with ease. That was when Leo pulled out his Jackal and aimed at his head which did do a lot of damage.

"YOU BASTARD!! IT AIN'T OVER!!" Then the statue ran off

Leo began to explore the area some more. He learned that it was easy to get lost here. He also learned that there were a lot of water systems around the place. Later, through exploration, he found the actual tomb of the unknown king. He went inside, only to find the same statue.

"YOU AGAIN!! I GOT MY BIG BROTHER HERE AND HE WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!"

Then a smaller version of the bigger one came.

"This is the one that attacked you? How strange that you have been defeated by one person."

"So the elder one is the smaller one eh?" asked Leo.

"BROTHER!! HE'S MOCKING US!!"

"Now I shall teach you that you should not judge a book by it's cover."

It was a two on one fight. The Smaller proved to be both stronger and faster than the Bigger. The Elder dodge the steel bullets that went flying. The Bigger one however was stronger, but not as intelligent as Leo used the silver bullets and blew his head off.

"BROTHER!! I AM DEFEATED!!"

The Elder tried to hit Leo, but Leo ducked and avoided the attack. The Elder was about to strike again until it stopped. It stood still and looked at Leo. Then he backed off.

"I have lost and you have won. Mighty one, may we join you and aid you with our strength?"

"You are more than welcome to."

Then The Elder disappeared and Leo could feel the flow of strength. He then turned the soul of both of them to augment his powers.

"That went well." He said to himself.

Then he disappeared.


	28. The plan to kill the Skank part 2

At the mansion, Rinoa told the party to wait at the waiting room

At the mansion, Rinoa told the party to wait at the waiting room.

"You sure this is okay?" asked Zell.

"Of course, this is my house after all."

"The hell, how is this her house?"

"Because she's my daughter," said an old man.

"She really is?"

"Yes, although I can't remember the last time she called me her father. The stopped calling me "daddy" when I wanted to make sure this Seifer guy doesn't get with her."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you get any funny ideas either."

"I understand…"

"Good, but I'm still protective of my daughter. She hasn't gone through the training that you guys had so I suggest you do not let her do the mission."

"I got one question though; you are a top military officer and your daughter's a member of an anti-government faction? Does this mean that you guys are going to war each other?"

Then Caraway eyes turned angry.

"OF COURSE IT MEANS THAT!! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT THIS SEIFER DATED MY DAUGHTER AND THANK CHRIST HE'S DEAD!!"

Then Caraway calmed down and looked out the window.

"But it doesn't concern you. The problem is between us. Besides, we have far more important things to worry about."

"Once our mission is accomplished here, we're working for Rinoa as per our contract," said Squall

Caraway looked at Squall awkwardly.

"How can you work for some girl who had no military experience at all?"

"I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes."

"And if I do?"

"We're all seeds, we act accordingly."

Then Irvine interrupted.

"Yoh, we're here to knock down the Skank, so let's get down to business."

"About time," said Leo.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"How long were you there?" asked Zell.

"From where Rinoa left the room, I hope I didn't surprise you much."

"Where were you?"

"I'll tell you after you discuss the plan to kill the Skank."

"… Alright let me explain the plan," said Caraway. "I'm sure you know about the Galbadian government reaching an agreement with Skank Edea."

_So the Skank is Edea…_thought Leo.

"There is going to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event. It'll be held at the Presidential Residence. During the ceremony, get the best snipers to shoot her ass. Kill her and don't stop until she's dead, I heard she has an amazing regenerating ability."

"So if she survives then what?" asked Zell.

"My God, are you dumb… Anyway, you guys shall split up and stab her corpse and then burn it to death.

"So the plan is to find any ways to kill the Skank eh?" asked Leo.

"That is correct, only kill her with cunning else we all be dead. She will be arriving around eight o'clock so get ready to snipe her ass."

"If killing her is the case, I might as well get an oozy nine-millimeter."

"Well go right ahead, just kill her and don't stop killing her until she's dead. Anyway, you can explore around the place if you want, just stay out of trouble."

"Just get to the mansion and split the party, exploring can be done later."

All the people went back to the mansion to get the party set up to kill the Skank.

"The sniper and the leader of the operation shall snipe and I hope you don't miss at all because should you miss, we all be fuc. Anyway questions?"

"I have a comment; the Skank must be pretty stupid to not know that this is a trap. Or she must be pretty powerful," said Leo.

"Well, she is powerful but she underestimate people a lot so there is a chance we can kill her."

"Alright, but keep her alive so I can draw some portal magic."

"So the plan is to snipe her ass, draw a portal magic, and then kill her. Okay, let's begin."

Squall and Irvine were getting ready to do the sniping while Leo and the other people stayed behind. Leo was about to get out of the room until Rinoa appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi guys, did I miss the fun?"

"Why of course not, in fact, it barely begun," said Leo.

"Well, did that man say anything?"

"No not really," said Zell.

"We must get going Rinoa," said Quistis.

"I just want to show you this thing I found." Rinoa pulled something out of her pocket. "It's in Odine Bangle. It is able to suppress the sorceress magic."

"I heard of those, they are the number one," said Zell.

Quistis shook her head. Leo, sensing that Quistis is going to burst, passed through the wall and out of this room.

"So what exactly do you want to do with it!? Are you planning to have the Skank put it on!? She'll bathe in your virgin blood before she do!"

Quistis was clearly angry.

"That's what we're going to discuss."

"We don't have time for that! Squall and Irvine are already standing by. We have an operation to carry out, too. You understand, don't you? This isn't a father-daughter quarrel, this isn't a game."

Then Quistis, Selphie, and Zell left the room. Zell shook his head before he left.

"Who said this was a game… I understood what was going on… It's not like I don't have a plan…"

Outside, Irvine said, "I got my Af-50 ready to shoot the Skank's ass."

"Well, I hope you do this correctly else you guys be the first to die for two reasons," said Caraway.

"Hoping won't be necessary General."

Later, Irvine asked to Squall, " SeeD members are not supposed to question mission right?

"What do you care?"

"So like… if you knew that your enemies were pure evil, you'd get more fired up to fight them right?"

"No, because it's our different stand points and perspective that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side, just two sides holding different views."

At the gateway, people were reviewing plans again. Leo however, was starting to doubt if it was going to work. They are depending on luck to succeed this mission and if luck should favor the Skank, they'd be dead.

At the gateway, Quistis was starting to feel a little guilty about yelling to Rinoa.

"I better go apologize to her, the two of you wait here."

"But we can't just leave our post," said Zell.

However, Quistis was walking off. The problem was that Selphie and Zell went off with her.

Leo saw this and knew that this was going to be a problem so he tried to stop Quistis and the others. Problem was, it was too late. Quistis was already at the mansion way before he could get there.

At the mansion, Rinoa was still down. Her father tried to comfort her, but she waved him off.

"It'll be chaos out there, you'll be safe here."

She again waved him off.

Caraway sighed and walked off.

After awhile, Rinoa realized that Caraway is going to lock her in and tried to get out of the room until Quistis came and said, "Rinoa, I'm sorry I—

"GET OUT THE WAY! THIS MANSION IS GOING TO BE LOCKED!!" yelled Rinoa as she pushed Quistis out of the way.

It was too late, now Rinoa was stuck with Quistis, Zell, and Selphie.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!" yelled Rinoa. It was a cat fight then and what a bloody one as well. Rinoa was the first to slap Quistis right across the cheeks and that made a loud slapping sound. Quistis slapped Rinoa back and got up. Rinoa pushed Quistis against the wall and knock down some furniture, but Quistis went to push Rinoa onto a chair and knocked her down. Then Quistis pulled out her whip and whipped Rinoa's ass. It was bloody, but Rinoa used her boomerang weapon and slashed off part of her clothe.

There were bloody cuts and each had swollen cheeks, but still they continued to fight each other. Leo saw this all and decided to back away from their fight. He went to continue on his mission. He knew he was going to have to take the gateway party.

Leo searched for a bit and suddenly found the lair of the Skank. He found her bathing in blood, virgin bloods. Then Leo looked around the place and saw the body of children. Their bodies were like sucked dried of blood.

Edea got out of her bath and saw Leo. Leo pulled out his Jackal, but soon found that his hands wouldn't listen to him. He was somehow petrified in a most horrible manner as well. As she got closer, he suddenly understood why.

Edea had an extremely powerful link with magic. The more souls she possessed in her body, the more link with magic she had and the more power. Every souls increase her powers by ten times. Leo could hear the screams of the souls she absorb and knew that he would soon join them if he did not react soon.

Edea came closer and closer to Leo until her face was enticingly close to his. At that point, it was impossible to want closer.

"Little boy, had you ever had a kiss before?" asked Edea.

Leo did not want to answer her, knowing that if he did, it'd be the end of him.

"Then I shall teach you the experience, and give you a comfortable way to die…"

Edea was about to kiss Leo. Her lips were so close to his. Her arms were wrapped around him and Leo couldn't move his guns.

_It was the end of him…_


	29. The plan to kill the Skank part 3

Edea was kissing Leo

Edea was kissing Leo. Leo could feel the life force drain out of him. Then it all ceased. However, he was still paralyzed.

Edea stopped kissing Leo and touched his cheeks lightly.

"I'll be back my darling warrior."

Then the blood that covered her turned into her clothes. Leo tried to move, but he couldn't. The more he tried, the harder it was. Edea went out of the room to speak the announcement she was going to give.

"Greetings you miserable fools, you shall all be punished. I will bathe in the blood of children and absorb the powers of men. All shall tremble before me."

"Edea, you're going— said the president of Deling city. However, Edea sucked the soul out of him.

"He shall be the example of what I shall do to you should you resist my commands. Now, let's welcome chaos."

Then Edea left the stage to summon lizard creatures to chew on the president's corpse.

Meanwhile…

"Oh no, it's starting!" cried a terrified Quistis. "We need to get of here, quick."

The cat fight ended a while ago after Rinoa accepted Quistis's apology. Rinoa was still a bit angry.

"How are we going to get of here? The windows are bullet proof," said Zell.

"We better check around the place for secret keys," said Rinoa.

The four of them looked around the place until Quistis found out that putting a cup on a statue's hand leads to a secret dungeon area.

"Wow Quistis, you're a genius!" exclaimed Zell.

"Where will it lead us?" asked Selphie.

"To the sewers, now let's go," said Rinoa.

The four of them got out of there and into the sewers.

"It's starting," said Zell.

The parade was starting. It was a pretty wild one too. Everyone was cheering and watching the show. The Skank was sitting on top of one of the parade machine with Seifer. Seifer's alive!?

Anyway, Irvine and Squall ran through the road to get ready to snipe the Skank's ass when suddenly they just happened to find Leo paralyzed.

"Leo, snap out of it," said Irvine. He slapped Leo right across the cheeks, but Leo still was paralyzed.

"We have to carry him with us," said Squall. Luckily, Leo was pretty light for his size and was easy to carry. However, the lizard creature was there.

Irvine used his sniping abilities and sniped one of them, but their hard scales shrugged off the bullets. Squall slashed at them, but his attack was deflected. Then Leo awoke and shot the carbuncle with the Jackal.

"About Fing time," said Irvine.

Leo was still a little wobbly.

"How did this happen?"

"I just got a kiss from the Skank and now I feel like I've just been bashed with a hammer. That's an improvement."

"So the kiss from the Skank how was it?"

"Well, how can I describe it? IT WAS FING HORRIBLE!! The only good part was when her lips touched mine. After that, I felt like my head was going to explode literally.

"Well, we better get killing the Skank, now let's go."

Squall, Leo, and Irvine went to the secret place to shoot the Skank. Squall found the trapdoor that led to the sniper rifle.

"It's all up to you now," said Squall as he handed over the gun.

Irvine nodded and quietly sat somewhere. Leo and Squall did so as well, except in opposite ends.

"So Seifer's alive right?" asked Leo.

Squall was still a little surprise of Leo's mind reading ability.

"Yes, I saw him with the Skank."

"He should be dead by now. I don't know why Edea is keeping him alive."

"It could be for anything."

"She must have an important purpose for him otherwise he'd be dead like I could have been."

"I don't know what it is though."

After a while, Leo looked up and read Squall's thought again.

"It will be tough to kill your own comrade, but it is for the good of the world," said Leo.

Squall only sighed.

"I am prepared for this task."

"SeeD members can't choose their enemies. I just hope you truthfully are prepared. It's the kind of world I tried to live in the world of emotional training, a training that I could never possibly pass.

Squall looked up at Leo as Leo sighed.

"The reason why I once failed my captain was that I could not sacrifice my comrades for anything. That costs my nation a lot. I've tried to never do it again, but to see them die before my eyes only made me weaker with each death."

Squall looked down again.

"Of course I'd rather it not happen. It's all up to Irvine to decide."

Squall went to check on Irvine and found that he had the jitters.

"I can't do it," said Irvine.

Meanwhile…

Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, and Selphie were wandering through the sewers to find a way out. It was a long tunnel and appears to be one of the cleanest sewers in the world. The water in there is awfully clean to be a sewer.

Finally after a long time in searching, they all managed to find a way out.

"Phew! We just made it," said Zell.

When they got out, it was eight o'clock. Irvine and Squall rose to the top of the building

The Skank was in the gateway.

"Instructor, hit the switch now!" yelled Zell.

When Quistis did, the Skank was trapped in the gateway. Back at Irvine and Squall, Squall was still trying to make Irvine shoot.

"Just shoot God damn it!" ordered Squall.

"I can't do it; I always feel the terrible pressure, the pressure that I meant change history with one bullet."

"Then I shall shoot," said Leo.

Irvine handed the rifle to Leo. Leo aimed at the Skank's head and shot. The bullet ran strait and true until the Skank used a barrier to block the bullet.

"Damn, she blocked it," Leo swore.

"Then it's up to a frontal assault. I will go and you two back me up," said Squall.

Then Squall did one of the craziest things in history. He jumped down to a car and drove it to the gateway and crashed it through the metal bars to face Seifer and Edea.

"It all comes down to this eh?" asked Seifer.

"So you've become the Skank's lap dog?"

"I'd prefer to be called her knight. It was always my dream to serve my mistress."

"I'd never thought you'd be that much of an asshole."

"Shut up you dead person, I will kill you and fulfill my dream."

Then they entered combat.

"Squall, you're mine."

The first thing that Seifer did was slash Squall and cast Fira on him. That hurt Squall only a little bit, as Squall used Thunderstorm on Seifer. That however, killed Seifer.

"I…lost?"

"You're losing it Seifer."

Then the Skank spoke.

"A seed, planted in a run-down Garden."

That's when the Skank battled Squall. However, Leo and Irvine was here.

"I won't let my comrade die today," said Leo.

"I've decided to redeem myself," said Irvine.

So the three people fought the Skank.

Edea cast Thundaga on all of them and continued to do so for quite a bit. Leo shot the Skank with his Jackal. That however, did little to no damage for the magical shield around her was almost impenetrable. Irvine drawn some dispel magic, but was stopped when the Skank used thundaga on him. Squall cast Ruby light, but the technique did only to stall time for the Skank dispelled each of their shields one by one. Stalling time, however, was all they needed to win. After Irvine finished drawing dispels, they went to attack Edea with brute force.

"Insolent SeeD," said Edea.

Then Edea casts an ice spell that pierced Squall. Squall fell off the stage and knew no more.


	30. The dream world again

In the dream world with Laguna again, Laguna appears to be in a new town

In the dream world with Laguna again, Laguna appears to be in a new town.

"Uncle Laguna! There's someone here to see you," cried some random girl.

"Who the hell is it and what he looks like?" asked Laguna.

"He was wearing funny clothes and he's talking to Raine right now."

"Is he a drunk?"

"Yes, that's why I went to get you."

Laguna went to get his beating log but before he left, he told Elle, "It's dangerous out there; there will be monsters that will go after cute, little girls like you. They don't just want to munch on you, they want to grow you up and then do naughty things on you."

"What kind of naughty things?" asked Ellone naively.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now but don't go out there again. If you get caught, Uncle Laguna will cry."

"Then I will call out your name and you will come and rescue me, right!?"

"Hell no I'm not. I don't want to be munched up by monsters. Now go downstairs and wait."

Ellone went downstairs to wait for Laguna.

"Damn that little bitch, growing up too quickly," muttered Laguna.

Laguna cleaned up the place and then went downstairs.

"I've waited Uncle Laguna, am I a good girl?"

"Why yes you are a good girl," said Laguna sarcastically. "Dear Ellone's mother and father, she has been a good girl today. Is that right?"

"Yup!" squealed Ellone as she ran off.

"Good girl my ass," muttered Laguna.

Laguna was the first one to go outside to check for dangers. He found none and told Ellone to follow him to next door.

Next door was some kind of pub where this chick that somewhat looks like Claire from Resident evil. You know, Claire's kind of face is very popular for some reason.

Anyway, Raine scolded at Ellone to make sure that she doesn't go outside without Laguna and his beating log.

"You understand Ellone? Now go to your room and play."

Then she walked off.

"Well too bad for you, you broke your promise," said Laguna.

Then Raine scolded at Laguna.

"Use proper English when speaking to Ellone!"

"Fine, here's what you say when you get in trouble, Ellone. You say 'Aw man!'. Go ahead, try it out," said Laguna.

"Aw man! Was that it?" asked Ellone.

"Try it with a little more enthusiasm."

"What's enthusiasm?"

"Never mind, you won't understand."

Then Kiros came in and said, "It's been a while, Laguna."

"Kiros!!" called out Laguna in the pub.

Laguna told Ellone, "He's Uncle Laguna's friend. He dresses funny and drinks at the bar everyday. He had this alcohol problem since he was nine year old and was drinking ever since."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Then tell me who got shit for brains?"

"I Fing got shit for brains, you happy now?"

"Gentlemen! Quit swearing with Ellone around," yelled Raine.

"Anyway, I came for a reunion. How long has it been since our escape from Centra?" asked Kiros.

"It's been about a year and it was the most painful experience in my life. I was in bed for six month and it felt that all my bones in my body were in pieces," said Laguna.

"I nursed him back to health," said Raine.

"Well good thing you're taking care of this monkey," said Kiros.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Then tell me who got shit for brains?"

"That's my line you thief!"

Kiros laughed, "Anyway, I recovered in a month and looked for you. Life's pretty boring without you as entertainment, my man."

"That's harsh to say, man. This place is a very evil area."

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" asked Kiros.

"What's Ward doing?"

"Ward quit the army too. Luckily, he found a job that pays him minimum wages which is a janitor at the district prison."

"Wow… I never knew that guy to be a real tard."

"The best part is that he lost his voice forever."

"Alright, then how's Julia doing?"

"I don't know."

"You mean Julia the singer?" asked Raine.

"Yup, Laguna always admired this woman and always went to check on her. In fact, one time she asked Laguna to go into her room."

"Hey, shut up! That's not for you to know."

"Julia used to sing at a night club?" asked Raine.

"Nah, she didn't sing. She just played the piano," said Kiros.

"Then the first song she released was 'Eye on me'."

"How did it go?" asked Laguna.

"You don't know?"

"Well, you never let me hear it."

"I didn't think you listened to music. The song's about being in love, I like it."

"I heard she recently got married," said Kiros.

"Oh yeah, to some army general right?" General Caraway or something."

"I'm not too sure."

"I read in a magazine that her true love went off to war and never came back. General Caraway comforted her while she was feeling down. That's how they got to know each other."

"So she didn't wait for the soldier to come back?"

"So what!" Who gives a F! As long as she's happy, right?" That's all that matters!" butted in Laguna.

"Alright calm down Laguna, now what do you want to know?" asked Kiros.

"I've had enough talk for now, I'm going out to help the town."

"Then I'm coming with you since I'm here to kill time."

"If you want to eat, you have to work for it," said Raine.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Laguna and Kiros ran out to the bridge, but before they stepped on it, Kiros asked Laguna a simple question.

"What exactly do you do here?"

"Here's what I do; I go around killing monsters that somehow got their way here and get money for it."

"I see," said Kiros.

"Well, it's a lot more complicated then that, but that sums up a lot of things."

"Then let's get moving about of town."

Laguna and Kiros ran around the place and into houses to check on people in need.

Eventually, they went to a house where Ellone asked Raine a question.

"Aren't yoo going to marwy Uncle Lagoona?"

"Hell no, he was carried in here like a crying baby and I had to spend my time healing him. He has a crude way of speaking, every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it, and I can't stand his constant sleep walking," said Raine.

"But he's really nice and I really, really like him! Raine, Uncle Lagoona and Elle should all be together."

Laguna and Kiros avoided Raine sights.

"You know, I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world. I don't think he has it in him to live in a quiet country town like this one, some people are like that."

"You don't like him?"

"I feel the same as you do, Ellone."

Then Laguna shown up and Ellone were all happy.

"Alright, I came to report to you my monster extermination. I have killed 0 monsters."

"Then get the F out of this place. You're not eating dinner tonight until you killed more monsters," said Raine.

Laguna went outside and to his house.

"I'm going to bed to sleep forever," said Laguna.

"Then good night, and Laguna, you have really changed," said Kiros.

End of the dream world…

Apparently, it was only Zell this time.

"Ahh, Welcome back, Zell. The 'dream world' again?" asked Quistis.

Zell woke up and saw Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis and Leo there. Except no Squall.

"I finally know something scary," thought Leo.

Leo glanced at Rinoa and then thought about Squall. That sent shivers down his spines.

"Uh huh," answered Zell.

"How's Laguna doing?" asked Selphie.

"Dunno… I didn't see him."

"It's not like I know everything about Ward, but you know Laguna and company went to that Centra place and got into a real fix, right?

Quistis and Selphie nodded.

"After that, Ward's been all alone. He's working in some prison and he's bored out of his Fing mind. He just wants to fight alongside with Laguna."

"Wait a minute, does this mean that you were only seeing Ward side?" asked Quistis.

"Well, yeah."

Leo was slightly shocked about this. Could this mean that he saw Squall's point of view through Zell?

"What happened to Squall, did they bring him here too?"

Nobody answered him. Then Rinoa has shown the closest thing that she could ever become a genius.

"Hey, you were in Ward's point of view in the dream world right? Does this place look familiar to you?" asked Rinoa.

"Of all the stupidest question—hey I know this place. This is where Ward works. The prison has so many rooms just like this. Wow, Rinoa. You are a genius."

"That's not going to help us much. We attacked the Skank and will soon kill is and bathe in our virgin blood," said Quistis.

"Then I have an idea, Quick everyone, have 'it' with me," said Zell.

They all looked at him, including Leo.

"The F in this guy thinking?" thought Leo. He didn't have to think, he already knows. He was slightly ashamed of mentioning it and went back to thinking on where is Squall.

Leo just hopes that he doesn't ever have to kiss the Skank again.


	31. being tortured and interrogated

Squall was in some small cellar

Squall was in some small cellar. He was lying on the bed and woke up to see that no one was there.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He went to think how he got into this mess. He remembered that he got pierced in the heart by the Skank, but where was the wound. He was surrounded by soldiers and Seifer leering at him.

"Damn you, Seifer you son of a bitch," cursed Squall.

He tried to stand up, but he fell down because his cellar was being moved by this giant machinery. It was a crazy sight if Squall could have seen what he was moved by.

At Leo's area, Selphie was panicking.

"What was that loud noise!?" cried Selphie.

Then three mean guy came in.

"It's the sound of your friend being tortured," said the leader of the mean guy.

"What do you mean?" asked Zell.

"Shut up! Don't screw around with me!! You understand who's in charge here!?"

"That will be me," said Leo.

He looked into the Mean Guy in the eye and suddenly his head was expanding. Mean Guy fell too his knees and called out for help, but it was too late. There was a gory mess of brain pieces and blood all over the area. Some of the blood stain went on the other two mean guys.

The other Mean Guys were only startled for a bit because they saw Leo to his knees. Leo didn't expect the Mean Guy leader to be able to fight his mind like that. Even though Leo was victorious, he was rewarded with a horrendous headache that knocked him unconscious.

Then the two other Mean guys went to beat up Zell with a stick and they kicked him in the guts several times.

"We were only here to take some girl called Rinoa, but now it appears we will have to take this annoying jackass with us," said the Mean guy.

"What are you going to do with them, you bastards!" yelled Zell.

They kicked him again and said, "Rinoa we're going to rape and Leo are going to be absorbed by the Skank, once he wakes up of course."

They forced Rinoa to walk while they carry Leo's unconscious body.

At Squall's area, Seifer went to beat up Squall.

"Squall, you pitiful, little, emo git," said Seifer. He yanked Squall's hair and threw him against the wall.

"Guards, take him away."

Some creature came and then Squall found himself crucified on a cross.

"What do you want from me?"

"First you will answer some questions to me and then your blood will be bathed in by the Skank. Alright, tell me what SeeD is. Edea demands to know."

Squall was thinking that Seifer was some kind of idiot.

"Don't you already know?"

"I'm not in SeeD. There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD."

"Yeah there is a secret we get; seed members get to know that Seifer jerks off over a picture of the bloody Skank."

Seifer punched Squall in the stomach until Squall couldn't talk well anymore.

"Answer me! Or I'll be bringing in the terrible whip to whip your ass!"

"I'm sure you even got a whip," managed Squall.

"… Well I got this instead."

Seifer snapped his finger and Squall was immediately electrocuted. The pain sent shocks through him and even after it was over, Squall still felt like he was shocked.

"Even if you don't talk, there are others who will. The instructor, the little messenger girl, or that Chicken-wuss. I bet he wouldn't even last 3 seconds!"

Squall silently cursed himself for letting Zell into this.

"They're… all here…?"

"Of course they are, but since I like torturing emo people, you went first. I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. So… how'd I look in my moment of triumph?"

"Like a complete asstard."

Seifer snapped his finger and Squall was immediately electrocuted again.

"My childhood dream, fulfilled. I've become the Skank's knight."

In Squall's mind, he was laughing, but he didn't have the strength to do so. This was his romantic dream?

"You… are… a torturer…"

"WTF did you say to me? This is the part in history where everyone shall tell the tale of the evil mercenary that fight the Skank's knight. It will be told over a hundred times throughout history. Don't disappoint me now!"

Seifer snapped his finger again and Squall was electrocuted.

At Zell's area, Selphie was healing him or at least trying to.

"It's no use, there seems to be an anti-magic field here," said Quistis.

Then a moomba came and dropped something. That was when a mean guy came and kicked it.

"Hey, stop that!" said Zell.

The Mean Guy was trying to beat up Zell, but Zell blocked the attack.

"You'll regret those words!"

Selphie then used cure on the moomba and it was back to Squall's view.

Squall was still being tortured and interrogated by Seifer.

"Well now, Squall. I'll ask again. What is SeeD and why do they oppose the Skank?"

Squall was still confused on what Seifer was saying. Then some guy came and said, "Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the garden are ready to launch."

"Excellent." He turned to Squall. "Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the Skank. It's a pity because I grew up there, but it's what Edea wanted."

"No…"

Seifer turned away. "After the Garden's gone, the SeeD hunt will begin. Then I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down everyone of your kind."

Then Seifer laughed like a moron.

"It'll be fun, Squall. Don't die on me yet."

Seifer snapped his finger once again and then told the Warden to continue the interrogation.

"Now tell me what SeeD is. Edea wants to know."

Squall could barely speak.

"Spit it out!"

The Warden went to shock Squall again while Squall is still confused on what to say.

Then Squall finally decided a good way to end his life.

"Your… mom… sucks… cock… in…Hell!" managed Squall.

"What did you say to me!?"

Squall used controlled anger to fuel his next sentence.

"I said… your mom sucks cock in HELL!"

"Punk… You asked for it!!"

Then the Warden went to electrocute Squall again. Squall screamed in pain and only the Warden could hear it.

"How's that!? How you like me now, you bitch!"

Squall continued screaming and until he said "Good night" to himself. Squall, still alive however, could hear the Warden say, "You two moombas watch this son of a bitch."


	32. Escaping from the evil prison

At Zell's area, Zell was thinking on a suicide mission: breaking out

At Zell's area, Zell was thinking on a suicide mission: breaking out.

"Well, we can't just sit here. We have to think of a way to escape," said Quistis.

"I got a plan," said Zell.

Had Leo have been here, he would have either died of laughter about thinking of Zell's plan or he would have knocked Zell senseless. Zell intended to fist fight all the guards and get the other two girl's weapon back. It's amazing how the guards do not have guns or anything to stop a fist fighting Zell. If it was that simple, Leo would have broken out a long time ago.

The first thing he did was told the two girls to lie down and pretend they are dead to lure the guards there. The guard, obviously too stupid to know anything, fell for Zell's plan. Then Zell ran off with the moomba to retrieve a nun-chuck and a whip.

Zell and the moomba found the two guards that were guarding the weapons.

"So this is what SeeD call a gunblade? Looks pretty stupid if you ask me," said one of the guards.

"And take a look at this, a nun-chuck and a whip. It's a wonder why SeeD would send out people wielding such stupid weapons," said the other guard.

"That's why they asked for some kung-fu fighting," said Zell dramatically.

"You escaped from your cell?"

"Yes and I'm here to take back the weapons."

They closed for combat.

Zell immediately punched the two guards in the face and knocked both of them out. It was pretty easy for him. Where was the moomba though?

"Piece of cake, baby," said Zell.

The moomba was pissing over one of the guards face.

At Squall's area, one of the moomba was crying out "Laguna" and woke Squall up. It's really a wonder why guards would put moombas in charge.

Anyway, Squall was freed by the moomba. Squall was still a little weak however.

At Zell's area, Zell was giving back the weapons to the girls and then was in one of the stupidest scene anyone has ever seen. At any rate, the three people were getting out of there and things finally start getting interesting because Biggs and Wedge came.

"We are here to deal with prisoners and it seems that you have escaped and got your weapon," said Biggs.

"Yeah, and we're going to kick your ass!" said Zell.

Then they all closed for combat.

"I've been demoted to Lt. Biggs because of you, but now I'm going to get my revenge," said Biggs.

Wedge was slashing Zell and Quistis, but was easily beaten.

"Damn that little bastard," said Biggs.

Biggs was by himself, but was also easily taken down by them. In fact, it was so easy to take him down it was almost pointless.

They've taken him down and went to find Squall, Leo, and Rinoa.

Zell accidentally activated the security alarm and they were on the run, however the guards were weak and pathetic that it didn't mattered if they weren't on the run.

After a while of searching through the floors, they finally found some moombas that led to Squall. Apparently, moombas made cute noises.

"Squall!! You Ok!?" cried Zell.

"I was until you came along," said Squall.

"I'm just glad that you are okay; now let's get the hell out of here!"

He gave Squall back his weapon and then Quistis asked questions about Laguna.

"You saw Laguna in this area?"

"No, Laguna wasn't here."

"Then he doesn't know how to get out either. We might as well head back down then," said Selphie.

"It'd be hell to go back down there, the security alarms send of creeps to come and kill us. By the way, how the hell did they carry you up here, Squall?"

Squall merely pointed at some machinery.

"Whoa!! What is this shit!?"

"It's like a crane that can carry detachable cell from downstairs," said Squall.

Selphie went to check it out.

"Oh, so this big hole foes all the way to the bottom. So all we have to do is jump down from here," said Selphie.

"Alright, go right ahead. I'll be right behind you," said Squall.

"I think we might as well move this arm by using the panel above and the control room. I've seen Ward using it, but we must both use the panel and the control room simultaneously. Someone got to be in the control room while the others have to be in the panel."

That was when Selphie and Quistis put a hand on Zell's shoulder.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. Just get into the control room."

Squall, Quistis, and Selphie went inside the room.

"Yo, can you guys hear me?" asked Zell.

"Loud and clear, so what do we do?" asked Squall.

"Press the red button on the main panel and I'll take care of the rest."

Squall did what Zell said and the place was moving. The three of them got down, leaving Zell by himself.

"So what do we do now?" asked Selphie.

"There is a door over there," said Squall. He went to open it, only to find sands.

"It's looks like we're buried. We must be underground. Then we can't get out from here," said Quistis.

Then three of them heard gunfire.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Selphie.

"It doesn't sound good," said Quistis.

All of them were silence, then Quistis and Selphie cried, "ZELL!!"

"Let's get back, quick!" panicked Quistis.

Zell was being chased by the guards.

"Can't catch me you bitch," mocked Zell at the guard chasing him.

"I got you now you little bastard," said Warden that kicked Zell.

That was when Squall came and killed the Warden.

"Didn't think he'd go down that easy."

"Squall!! Thanks, man!!" Then Zell was hugging his legs.

"Get off me you gayass," said Squall.

Zell did after a while. Then Quistis and Selphie showed up.

"I'm glad you guys are alright," said Quistis.

"Squall, why did you go on your own? Is Zell that important to you?" asked Selphie.

Zell blushed a little and Squall felt a little embarrassed. Then gunfire came that completely missed all of them.

"There's no way we can get out of here!" cried Zell.

That was when the gunfire stopped.

Irvine was back and shooting the bad guys.

"Stop acting so cool. If only you've agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess," said Rinoa.

Then she pushed him down the stairs.

"Squall!!" cried Rinoa.

Then Rinoa and Squall were having their romantic moments while Irvine was just being a sad loser.

"Wait, where is Leo?" asked Squall.

"I don't know, but I think he is with the Skank," said Irvine.

"Oh… shit…"

Leo awoken, and looked around. He was in this really big place with a bed in front of him. Then he realized why he is here. He panicked for a bit until Edea magically appeared.

"So, you've finally awaken, my love," said the Skank.

Leo was scared and tried to run away, but his entire body would not obey him.

"All I want is for you to have a pleasurable death. This kiss shall be much more satisfying than the last one."

Edea moved closer and closer to Leo and was about to kiss him until Leo thought of something to keep him alive. It was a small chance that it would work, but he was gambling with it.

Edea then put her lips right on Leo's. Leo felt her soft lips on his and was about to give in to it, but then focused on what he was going to do. He focused into the Skank's mind and immediately tried to change her thoughts. There was a shield around her mind, but he was battling it. All he had to do was make her lose her focus and he was saved.

At first it was nothing, but then Leo found Edea struggling. She took her lips off Leo's and backed away. Leo then tried to run, but only managed to get away for a short distance.

"You are not taking your opportunity for a pleasurable death? Then I shall give you the far more painful one."

Now Leo knows that he had a chance to escape. The Skank was intending to kill him like before, but that will soon prove to be her undoing.

Again, she went close to Leo and kissed him. Leo took the two second of satisfaction and went back to what he was going to do.


	33. The destruction of the missiles

At Squalls area, there was more gunfire

At Squalls area, there was more gunfire.

Irvine pulled out his revolver and told Squall to choose two more people and head on up while he handle the guards here. Of course, there were bullets that were just scattering all over the place and completely missing all of them.

"Why are we going up?" asked Squall.

"Because that's where the exit is, dumbfuck. Now get moving!" ordered Irvine.

"I guess I will take Quistis with me."

"You'll have to bring me with you to know the way," said Rinoa.

"Then let's go."

Irvine was still stalling the guards while the three people were running up the stairs. Then Selphie finally had a smart idea.

"Why don't we go downstairs and operate the arm so we can go up there?"

"OMFG!! That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why go back downstairs when we can just go up? The guards aren't doing shit as their bullets just completely miss us," said Irvine.

"But if we go down there, we might get some free experience. Also, Leo's gun might be down there."

"Well, you do have a point Selphie. I didn't see Leo's weapon," said Zell.

"Then I'm going down there too. I want his guns," said Irvine.

So they all ran downstairs and away from guards that can't do shit.

At Squalls area, the emo git and the two chicks were at the exits.

"Finally, now let's get out of here," said Quistis.

Then the security alarm breached and out came Biggs with two tentacle freaks.

"You shall not pass any further," said Biggs.

Squall just knocked Biggs out senseless. The tentacle freaks however, were much stronger. They were bashing the two chicks which their tentacles. Squall, however sliced off both of their heads and they all went bye-bye.

Meanwhile…

Leo felt the migraine hit him after the two seconds of satisfaction. Edea attempted to kill him quickly, but that meant that her mental shield was down or at least not as strong as it is because she couldn't focus two the things simultaneously. Leo, using his extreme mental powers, reversed the migraine into her mind. Edea immediately pulled her lips off of Leo and fell to her knees. She was heavily weakened which gave Leo the chance to draw one portal magic. Then Leo teleported out of there.

"Your powers will be mine," said the Skank. Then she teleported out of there.

Back at Squall's area, Squall heard Irvine talking through some machinery.

"Hello, is anyone there? I came down to the bottom to find Leo's gun. Man, are these shits heavy. I can barely hold one of them even with two hands. He must be pretty strong if you ask me," said Irvine.

"I could hear you loud and clear," said Squall.

"See! I told you we'd be alright."

"Yeah, now hand over my weapons," said Leo.

"Whoa, where the F did you come from?"

"From the hole in your ass now shut up."

"Whatever, now Squall, go ahead and operate the arm and let us up."

"How does it work?" asked Squall.

"Push down the yellow button on your upper right hand side," said Zell.

Squall went to do what Zell said.

"Alright, now we're going up," said Irvine.

"This is one of the slowest elevators I have ever taken," said Leo.

"Hey, what's the rush?"

"Looks like they'll be just fine," said Rinoa.

Then Leo appeared out of nowhere again.

"Where were you exactly?" asked Squall.

"I was with the Skank. She tried to kiss me and absorb my powers, but I've escaped from her and drawn one of the portal magic. Problem is, it takes two of them to work or else the portal would be unstable," said Leo.

"Well, we get more important things to do. Now come on."

Squall, Leo, Quistis, and Rinoa went out of the area and on the bridge, only to look down.

They saw that they were in a desert and was on one of the three bridges that connected the entire prison.

"What is this place?" asked Quistis.

"No way, I didn't remember seeing this," said Rinoa.

"Solve the problem later, let's just head for that structure over there," said Squall.

Rinoa, Quistis, and Leo made it to the other side. Only Squall was caught in where the prison was submerging itself into the sand.

It was a terrible sight, but Squall lived.

"Are you alright Squall?" asked Rinoa.

"I am, I just have sands all over my clothes," said Squall.

Apparently, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were there too.

"I thought the arm was moving pretty slowly. They had the submerge system on," said Irvine.

"Let's just get going."

"I wanna ride the yellow one!" cried Selphie.

"You're going to ride the pink pony, now shut up," said Leo.

Quistis and Rinoa also took the pink pony while the four guys had to ride the ugly one.

"I'm not riding, I'm going to run," said Leo.

"Are you sure you can catch up?" asked Zell.

"Of course I can."

"Then let's get moving."

After a while, the cars ran out of gas in the middle of a desert.

"I knew that was going to happen," said Leo.

They all got out of their cars.

Then Quistis said, "The Skank is about to launch missiles at the Garden!?"

"That's what Rinoa heard from Irvine," said Selphie.

"Then the only thing we can do now is go back to the Garden as soon as possible and warn the students," said Squall.

"Not only Balamb, but Trabia as well," said Zell.

"We have to stop the missiles! I've just transferred from Trabia!" squealed Selphie.

"Then we must vote who will go to Balamb," said Quistis.

"It is Squall definitely," said Leo.

"I didn't ask to be leader," complained Squall.

Then missiles went flying up in the air.

"I heard they were targeting Trabia first and then Balamb," said Irvine.

"Trabia…I'm sorry…please let everybody be all right…" cried Selphie.

Then they all heard a giant explosion and if they could hear as well as Leo, the screams of over a thousand teenagers.

"I think they are all dead," said Squall.

Then Selphie burst into tears and went down on her knees. She covered her hand over her face and was sobbing heavily.

"We can't just stay here and mourn the loss of Trabia, we must go to Balamb! Squall, who are you taking?" asked Leo.

They were all forcing him to decide who to take with him. Of course, Squall chosen Rinoa and Quistis to go back to Balamb.

"I'll be going with the other people to stop the missile launch," said Leo.

They quickly assembled their team.

"This mission is like no other. It is no simple request or order from anyone anymore. This is the real thing. Leo, what is your plan?" commanded Squall.

"I suggest we take this Galbadian army vehicle to get inside the base and let hell reign in there," said Leo.

"Good enough, but we have no gas in our car," said Squall.

"Then you might as well run to the train station. It's not that far away," said Leo.

Of course, the train station could be seen.

Quistis, Squall, and Rinoa ran all the way to the train station while Leo and the others went to the base to stop the missiles.

The train station was a mess, but Squall managed to hijack the train easily because the guards were so stupid.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU THIEVES!!" yelled the chasing Galbadian guard.

"Just give up already," said Quistis.

At Leo's area, the four people were at the gateway to the missile base. The guard went to see who was in there.

"I need to see your ID's," said the guard.

"You don't need to see our ID," said Leo.

"I don't need to see your ID."

"We aren't the escapees you're looking for."

"You aren't the escapees we're looking for."

"You are a complete moron."

"I am a complete moron."

"Now go f yourself."

The guard went off somewhere to do what Leo said, allowing the four people to go inside.

The four people drove their car inside. Selphie was complaining on how the uniforms were terrible. Leo, on the other hand, refused to wear them at all.

"I am more used to just charging in and stopping them or sneaking around the place. I only disguise myself when it is really necessary," said Leo.

So, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine, all disguised in the Galbadian suit, went inside of the place to find the control room for the missiles. They had to pass some easy obstacles to get inside the place. The guards were complete morons as one of the guards laughed at how the three people were walking in a single filed line. Eventually, they found the guard that was guarding the missile launcher. Of course, they let them in.

Meanwhile…

Leo was waiting outside of the area until a few guards shown up.

"Hey, we got an intruder!" called out the guard.

Leo was too late stopping the guards from setting off the security alarm. Leo pulled out his Casull and shot the three guards down, but more immediately came. Leo easily dodged all their bullets by just standing there.

Meanwhile…

Inside the base, the guards were quickly getting themselves armed to deal with the intruder. That gave Selphie and the other opportunities to stop the missiles and blow the whole place up. They were in the control panel room and were immediately banging all the buttons and hopefully make the whole place self destruct.

"Bang harder!" said Zell.

Selphie was banging the buttons as hard as possible until all the lights went.

"Now let's get out of here!" yelled Zell.

It was easy to escape because of all the guards being distracted by Leo.

After a while, they found the room where Biggs was.

"You damned fools make a fool of move," said Biggs.

Zell immediately gave the kung-fu style to Biggs and the guards which knocked him out.

"We must look around this place to blow the whole place up," said Selphie.

They've dug around the areas to find the self-destruct button. Zell was the first one to find it.

"Alright, now we have to set up a self-destruct mechanism," said Zell.

Selphie set it up to ten minute and then the alarm breached.

"Attention, some asshole set us up the bomb. Now all must evacuate unless you have a death wish," said the voice.

Meanwhile…

All the guards were on the run to escape from the base. Leo was still waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" asked Leo.

"We must get out of here and hurry," said Selphie.

The missiles were launched up into the air. Leo and the other saw them rise up into the air. Then some captain tried to stop them.

"You guys are not going any further. Suffering the wrath of the Skank is a far worse fate than staying here and being blown up into pieces. Now let's kill them all," said the captain.

He went on this huge tank with some other people. There were six people in total in that car and Leo knocked each one out until they've run out of the car and went to fight the three people in person. Killing them in person was way too easy for them. However, the guards managed to lock the four people in.

"I guess this is it," said Selphie.

"You know, I've always knew this day would come. Living a life full of battles. When it's really the end though, it just pisses me off."

"Wait, where is Leo?" asked Selphie.

Then they all looked up and saw Leo on the top of a tower.

"I'm not going to stay down there and die," said Leo.

Then he ran off.

"F YOU ASSHOLE!!" yelled Zell.

Then the missiles fell and the whole base exploded.


	34. To warn headmaster Cid

At Squall's area, the three of them were finally at Balamb garden

At Squall's area, the three of them were finally at Balamb garden.

"Hey, looks like everything's alright!" cried Rinoa.

"The missiles could still be on their way. We have to report to the headmaster," said Squall.

They went inside the garden, only to find chaos.

"What's going on?" asked Squall.

There was this guy ordering people. He was saying, "Seize him, and kill him if you have to!"

"Kill who?"

The three people ran around the place and saw only more chaos. Then one person came to them and said, "Which side are you on?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Squall.

"I'm the one asking the question, dumbF, now which sides are you on?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you swear your allegiance to garden master Norg or Cid?"

"Can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Then you are with Cid!"

The creepy person summoned some creeps.

"Norg is the true owner of this garden," said the creepy man. Then he disappeared.

The three people easily cut down the creeps and continued on to find Cid. They've learned from some guy that the garden facility set the monsters free to attack everyone. It was complete chaos.

After a while, they found Fujin and Raijin.

"Yoh Squall, wassup," said Raijin.

"You mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well, we heard that there was this rounding up the SeeDs and now people are fighting each other."

"Disturbing," said Fujin.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Continue."

"Anyway, it's disappointing for the disciplinary committee. All our work just went down the drains."

"But I don't understand why the SeeDs being targeted. Where's the headmaster anyway. Is he safe?" asked Squall.

"I'm afraid we don't know."

"Then get the F out of our way, you two."

"Well, can we help you at least?"

"Yeah, by staying out of our way and warn everyone about the missiles coming here."

"The only thing I'm doing is getting out of here."

Then Fujin kicked him in the shins.

"OUCH! F! Alright I'll help you, sheesh. You don't have to kick that hard."

"And now, we shall continue to look for the headmaster," said Squall as he and the two girls departed.

Squall and the others continued running through the chaotic garden, avoiding bar fights and evil creeps summoned by the garden facility. Of course, some were inevitable, but were easy to kill.

Later, the three people ran into the library where some chick was telling Squall some bullshit.

"Thanks God you're here. The headmaster isn't here. We're fortifying this area to make them believe that he's in here. If they attacked us all at once, there's no way we could hold them off, even if we are SeeDs."

"Alright, sounds a little logical, but who's idea was this?" asked Leo suddenly.

He again appeared out of nowhere. It was like he traveled as fast as or faster than the speed of light and was here.

"I believe it was Xu's."

"Who is this 'Xu'? His name sounds pretty stupid to me. I guess his parents didn't raise him right."

"It's a her, numbskull, and she forced us to do this else she'll shoot us with a gun."

"Alright then, we'll be moving on," said Leo.

The four people went to continue to find Cid.

"Where are Selphie and the others?" asked Squall.

"I'll tell you later, after we find Cid," said Leo.

They continued off to the garden area. There were some little children being bullied by some garden guy.

"I can take you both on," said some random kid.

Then he kicked the guy bullying them in the shins.

"Ouch! Why you little…" He charged to strangle him.

Leo immediately pulled the trigger of his Casull and made a giant hole in his head.

"Then you'll have to go through me if you want these people," said Leo.

The Garden Facilities then summoned more creeps and ran off. This time it was a giant T-Rex.

"Time to absorb some silver bullets," said Leo.

The T-Rex was amazingly strong. It used it's tale to swipe Leo, but Leo dodged them with ease. He did massive damage to it by shooting a silver bullet. Problem was that the T-Rex was like a tank and tanked the damage. It continued to swipe and bit Leo, but Leo didn't get hit once. Then Leo blew its head off by using the silver bullets.

Then, after killing the T-Rex, they continued on to find Cid and avoiding more fights between some people. Then they wandered off to some place where there were two random chicks and an image of Cid.

"Sir," said Squall.

That was when the image disappeared.

"He isn't here, it was just a hologram," said some random chick.

The four people continued on to search for some more random place of where Cid is located.

They then went to the doctor office to find Dr. Kadowaki helping someone.

"Why are you helping me? I'm with Garden Master Norg."

"Just shut up and hold still," ordered Dr Kadowaki.

Later at the Dr.'s office, Squall told Kadowaki what was going on.

"There is this giant missile that's coming?"

"Exactly, and we're warning everyone to evacuate."

"Well, I'm staying here. People will need me to clean up their wounds."

"Good luck handling yourself."

After going getting out of there and going to the elevator, they went through another hallway and found the chick, Xu.

"Whose side are you on," demanded Xu.

"Neither, I'm just here to see the headmaster and give him urgent news," said Squall.

"Trust in us Xu, we won't lie to you," said Quistis.

"I hope so…"

"Anyway, Galbadian missiles may be heading this way," said Squall.

"Right over here!?" asked Xu.

"Where is he?"

"In his office, we made it look like he was hiding, but he was there all along. Follow me."

Xu led the four of them to Cid's office through the elevator.

Leo was hiding something to them. Of course, he shouldn't tell them until it's too late.

"He's waiting for you, I'm going to tell everyone to evacuate," said Xu. Then she went down the elevator.

Squall looked at Leo suspiciously. He's been a bit too quiet since he got here. What could he be hiding?

Then Leo looked at Squall in the eyes and Squall immediately dropped all thoughts of suspicion and said, "Let's get moving."

Of course, Squall was thinking what had happened. He started walking, or rather, his legs started walking.

"It took a while for you to come," said Cid. "The intercom is down so we can't announce the order to evacuate."

"I told Xu, Fujin, and Raijin to do that," said Squall.

"I want you to assist them and then evacuate."

_(What are you thinking...?)_

"But sir, I have a lot to report."

"You can tell me later, now get moving," said Cid.

Squall still hesitated in moving.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do, what are you thinking!?"

"My mom always said I was a coward. Well, I'm going to prove her wrong by staying in the garden and see this to the end. After all, this place is like my home."

"No! You can't. We won't let you," said Rinoa.

"I am no coward and I'm going to prove it."

"Yeah, you amaze me how you know that the garden is safe," thought Leo.

Cid then walked off and fell.

"No wonder I'm getting old."

Leo went to see what Squall was thinking. He no doubt wanted to protect this place because it was just like his home. Leo sort of understood his pain.

Cid laughed.

"I might be old, but that doesn't mean that I can't sense someone's feeling."

"My feelings have nothing to do with this," said Squall.

Cid chuckled for a bit.

"Quistis was right; you do have a hard time expressing your feelings."

Squall was slightly ashamed and Quistis was blushing.

"Sir! Please tell us your plan!"

Cid sighed and said, "This building used to be a shelter, long before it was remodeled into the Garden as we know it." Then Cid gave Squall a key.

"Use that key to open the lock on the elevator. Opening the lock will give you access to the MD level. Rumor has it that further below the MD level, there is some kind of control system. It was used when this place was still a place for the hobos, so I've never seen it. The only thing I know about it was that it was used for the shelter so it might prove effective against the missiles."

"It sounds better than nothing," said Squall. "So we'll find the control system and check it out."  
Cid nodded and wished good luck to the four of them. However, Cid gave Leo a most strange look.

"I find something strange about you," said Cid.

"It's just your old age catching up to you. It makes you see weird things," said Leo. Obviously he made it up.

"Well, then I must be taking some young pills. Anyway, good luck to all of you."

The four people then went inside the elevator to get down to the control system.

Meanwhile… The missiles were coming…


	35. The secret of the garden

At Squall's area at the Balamb elevator, there was a power failure and the elevator stopped

At Squall's area at the Balamb elevator, there was a power failure and the elevator stopped. Squall was banging at the elevator buttons.

"WTF is wrong with this thing?" condemned Squall as he continuously banged on it.

"It's no use, let's just find another way out," said Leo.

Squall looked around the place and conveniently found a trapdoor.

"Well, it looks like nobody has been there for awhile," said Rinoa.

"Then let's get going," said Quistis.

The four people climbed a long ladder through the elevator. Strange how there is one.

Deeper they went, through another door, and through another trapdoor to find an oil stratum.

"We better watch out for enemies weak against fire around here," said Squall.

Squall went on with junctioning. Leo was getting quite annoyed of it. Junctioning is not even a word in the dictionary or at least not in any dictionary he remembered. His mind started to wander off to space. Why is it called junctioning? Shouldn't it be better called joining?

"If we have the Elem-atk-j ability, we can junction magic to increase the strength of our physical attacks for that magic's element," continued Squall.

Leo had enough of this. Why couldn't people just level up and gain magic abilities, why with this complicates system. Then again, why did everything get so complicated? Complication is good, only if it is really necessary.

"For example, if you junc— Squall stopped talking.

"Okay Squall, we heard enough. Now let's just get a move on," said Leo.

Squall tried to talk back, but his mouth wouldn't obey him. Out of frustration, he stopped talking nonsense and continued on through the elevator area.

Down they went through another ladder and through a door to find a valve. Squall tried to turn it by himself, but couldn't do it. Leo rolled his eyes and helped him out. Easily, they managed to do it together. When they were done, they went through the locked door.

Then down they went through another ladder in the deep, dark place until they found a stairway that led some dead end.

"A dead end?" asked Squall.

"Does this mean that we have to climb up again?" asked Rinoa.

"I wonder where it's connected to?" asked Quistis.

The four of them looked up and saw that the ladder next to them led to a room.

"Alright, who should go check it out?" asked Leo.

"I will, the three of you stay here," said Squall.

Squall went climbing up the dangerous ladder that suddenly fell down. He broke through the glass of that room and landed pretty safely without taking any damage.

Leo watched him and wondered. If that was to happen in his world, it would be suicidal unless he had his gunblade and broke the glass. Then again, Squall had infinitely deep pockets and can immediately pull out anything so it could have been something else beside his gunblade that broke the glass.

Anyway, Squall looked around. He saw some weird buttons around the place. Then the room started shaking. He didn't know what it was so he went down the ladder to meet the three people.

"Squall, I hope you are alright," said Rinoa.

"I didn't think you were going to make it this time," said Quistis.

"I thought I wouldn't have made it myself, but who cares. We have bigger things to worry about."

Then Squall found another ladder and led the four people down. Down they went to the lower part of that area. There was this lever down there that opened the big door. When they went close to that place, however, two giant, raping tentacle monsters came out. It shot oils that blinded Squall and tried to rape the two girls. Rinoa managed to avoid the rape by ripping the tentacles off with her weapon, but Quistis didn't. The tentacles rapped around her and it was going to be nasty, until Leo shot the monster's head with his Jackal. It killed it, and Leo went to kill the other one with another shot of his silver bullets.

Squall managed to wipe the oil off his face.

"We have to hurry, they might be coming any minute now," said Squall, referring to the missiles.

The four of them went through the door and down through another ladder.

The missiles were definitely coming to destroy Balamb….

Anyway, the ladder led to them bottom of the garden.

"It looks like we're here," said Squall.

"What are we supposed to do here?" asked Rinoa.

"How am I supposed to know? The headmaster doesn't."

Squall went to check at some rusty control room. Nothing worked there. Squall was frustrated for very obvious reasons.

"Do you know what you are doing?" asked Rinoa.

"I don't know! What else can I do!?"

The whole place was shaking. The three people didn't know what it was. Leo, however, sensed that power was being generated. It raised the four people up to Cid's level and even higher. It went above the garden. Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, and Cid was awed. Even Leo was surprised.

The garden was actually a giant plane. The missiles came and hit the area, but the hovering plane was somehow shielded from the attack. The plane went flying away.

Back at Squall's area, people were still slightly surprised.

"I see… so this is the secret of this place. This place is neither a garden nor a place for the hobos, it was a giant plane," said Cid.

The four people went to explore the area. People were running around the place, all amazed that it was moving. The four people went to look at the balcony. They saw birds taking the shit all over the place. The four people decided to go back inside to avoid it.

Then Xu came and told the four people to go back to the bridge.

At the bridge, they saw a frustrated Cid.

"Squall! The controls aren't responding! I don't know what to do! If we don't stop it, we're going to crash into the town of Balamb!"

"Then we need to do something, fast!" cried Quistis.

"Squall, can you thing of anything?"

"Of course not!" said Squall.

"Squall, we're counting on you to be the hero of this place. This is your destiny to stop the plane from crashing to a town of hobos. Now don't the hobos," said Quistis.

"But I don't want to save hobos," said Squall.

"JUST DO IT, GOD DAMN IT!"

Squall hesitated, then went to bang at the controls. He was banging the controls rapidly and hoping he could stop the plane.

The plane stopped for a bit, then turned around.

"Yes! We're turning! Squall, you did it!" cried Cid.

"You're my hero, Squall," said Rinoa.

"This isn't the time for romance," said Squall.

Squall was right, because they were about to crash into the sea.

"Everyone, hold onto to something!" cried Cid.

They landed directly in the sea.

"Well, at least we're all safe and sound for now."

"Where are we going?" asked Squall.

"We'll drift along for the time being until we figure out how to maneuver the Garden. It looks like we can finally relax for a while and figure out what we're going to do now. I'm going to find myself a new changing room, starting in the girl's locker room."

Leo didn't mind what Cid said. The Squall was laughing while Quistis was a little bit angry.

The whole plane was at the middle of the sea.


	36. The tour and the fight with Norg

Leo has been out there in the ocean, enjoying the view

Leo has been out there in the ocean, enjoying the view. He loved shooting down seagulls that would dare f up his fun. He looked around and saw nothing but clear blue. What a nice day, perhaps this world isn't so bad at all.

The only concern he had was when he used the portal magic. Will it transport him through another world or will he go back to Spira and wander it forever? Or will he land in Spira, but just in another time? He will never know. All he does know is that Spira is forever safe from both Sin and Vegnagun.

With that out of his head, he went back inside the garden.

"How long has it been since we started moving?" thought Squall. He was alone in his room and on his bed. He was staring at his ceiling and board out of his mind.

"There's not much more to do now. We've taken care of all the monsters in the Garden. I still have to report to the headmaster, there's also a lot of thing I want to ask about. I guess I better wait until he reestablishes order in the Garden."

He got up and looked out his window.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, and I'm board out of my mind. I just hope that Selphie and the others are all right, was it wrong for me to let them go?" continued Squall's thinking.

"Of course they are all right," said Leo.

Again, Leo popped out of nowhere. Squall was, however, still a little surprised about it.

"Then where are they?"

"… Have a good sleep, Squall."

With that, he pointed at Squall with one finger and Squall instantly fell asleep. About a few minutes later, Rinoa came into Squalls room and woke him up.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" asked Squall.

"Well, just checking in on you. You look so adorable sleeping like a baby," commented Rinoa.

"I don't need you to be my mom, now get the F out and let me go back to sleep."

"I'm here to have you give me a tour of the Garden."

"Can't you just check the map of this place? Sheesh, if you can't read, what good are you?"

"Hey, this is an order. Show me around the place or else you're fired."

"Alright, sounds good enough. I don't get paid anyway." He went back to sleep.

That was when he had a nightmare.

_You might as well go, or else you'll have to suffer from this._

Squall instantly awoken, horrified at what he saw.

"Alright, I'll show you around the place."

Squall and Rinoa went out of Squall's room and started to walk around this place.

"This place is huge, do you thing it's bigger than Galbadia Garden?" said Rinoa.

"Of course it is, now come on."

Rinoa and Squall went to the cafeteria entrance.

"What is this place?"

"Can't you Fing read? It says the entrance to the cafeteria."

"I see, then what's over there?"

"OMFG, IT'S THE PARKING LOT, GOD DAMN IT! READ! DAMN IT! READ!"

"Squall… I really appreciate you showing me around, but can you make this a little more fun? Like a normal tour?"

"OMF…" Squall had enough. He just want to run back to his room and lock the door shut and go back to sleep.

Eventually, Squall calmed down and took Rinoa inside the cafeteria. It was crowded as always and very noisy. People were fighting in who goes first in the line. Some people got injured and left the area to avoid any more damage.

"This is the cafeteria. As you can see, it is very crowded and noisy because of the good food the cafeteria sells everyday. However, it is low in quantity, so many students tend to fight to get their food. It is not easy, but the reward is well worth it, especially the hot dogs. The people however, have to eat the hot dogs fast because even after he or she buys it, people will still fight even for a bite of it."

"I see…" Then Rinoa started laughing.

"What's so god awfully funny?"

"You're so serious when you're explaining. It just seems kind of odd."

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to show you around, it's not like I asked for this." Squall was thinking of Leo again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to get mad like that."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so what's next?"

Squall exited the cafeteria and went to the office of Dr.Kadowaki.

"Hi there, Squall," said Dr.Kadowaki.

"Oh my… It's not everyday I see you walk around with a girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes…" That yes just completely came out of his mouth and Squall put no thought to it. What had happened? Then Squall thought of Leo's ability to control someone and was wondering if he was near…

"Squall, are you serious? I'm going to take it seriously."

"Of course… not…" Squall struggled to get the words out of mouth.

"Oh, well, I guess that's a pretty good one for you." Squall could of course sense that Rinoa felt a little down because of that.

"Hahaha… You guys are cute. By the way, do you know where Headmaster Cid is? That guy works too hard, tell him to come see me when you see him" said Dr. Kadowaki.

"I will keep that in mind, and don't tell me that I am cute with a whore," said Squall.

Squall and Rinoa went out of the office where they bumped into a Garden Faculty.

"You are Squall? The Garden Master wishes to see you. You must report to the Master's room right away."

"Where is this master room and why do I have to go?" asked Squall.

"This is an order, take the elevator to level B1. You have the permission."

Then the Faculty walked away, allowing Squall and Rinoa to take the elevator to level B1.

Down they went, into a most strange place. The two of them heard some familiar voice.

"Where are you going?" asked someone.

The two of them turned around the see Quistis.

The suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Let go of me you greedy son of a bitch! Why did I even bother talking to you!" yelled Headmaster Cid.

"SeeDs were brought up for the future! That future is now, why can't you understand!?"

In response, a garden Faculty pushed Cid down.

"Damn it, I never should've trusted you! I wish I could go back ten years to tell myself that you're nothing but a money grubbing, mother Fing, racist, no-life son of a bitch. Then I would've never built this place." Cid then fell to his knees.

Cid turned around to see Squall and the others.

"Squall!? You heard everything?" asked Cid.

"They were not the only ones that heard everything," said Leo. He again appeared out of nowhere.

Squall ignored Leo and turned to Cid. "Yes…"

Cid turned away from the four of them.

"I'm embarrassed, but sometimes even old farts like me lose their temper. We might as well get out of here."

Cid began to walk toward the elevator.

"Sir, I still have to give you my report," said Squall.

"Then come to my office later."

Then Cid went inside the elevator. That was when another Garden Faculty went to talk to Squall and the others.

"You're the SeeDs who returned from Galbadia, correct?" the mysterious Faculty asked.

"Yes," said Squall.

"It's about time, Master Norg has been waiting for you. Follow me now."

Squall, Leo, and the two girls went to where the Faculty was taking them.

"Whenever Master Norg calls you, be sure to be there within three seconds."

Then some loud voice called out, saying that the three seconds are up. Then some weird, yellow creature came out of a machine.

Leo was laughing when he saw the garden master. Squall was confused. This is the Garden master? The proprietor of Garden?

Rinoa and Quistis started to laugh too.

"QUIT LAUGHING! NOW GIVE ME YOUR REPORT OF THE SKANK!" demanded Norg.

"Answer him quickly now and be concise," said the Faculty.

Squall was thinking in his mind and reporting of the Skank simultaneously.

"We failed to assassinate the Skank, Edea. Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party, we set off to carry out the 'Skank Assassination' order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens."

Then Norg was angry again.

"THE F!! BALAMB AND GALBADIA'S ORDERS!? YOU WERE FOOLED!!"

Then they were all confused, even Leo.

"I… don't understand," said Squall.

Norg then commanded that the Faculty explain to them.

"Master Norg has known about the alliance between the President of Galbadia and the Skank. He heard it from the Galbadia Garden master himself."

"The Galbadia Garden master?"

Then Norg began to yell again.

"THE MASTER OF GALBADIA GARDEN IS A SUBORDINATE OF MINE NAMED MARTINE!"

"Yes. In fact the Skank and Garden are closely connected. That is why the sorceress will definitely try to gain hold of all Gardens. So Master Norg sent an official order to Galbadia Garden. It was to kill the sorceress. An assassination was thought to be the best means."

Then Norg started to yell again.

"THAT NO GOOD LITTLE WEASEL MARTINE USED YOU AS A LAST RESORT FOR THE ASSASSINATION! HE GAVE THAT ORDER TO PLACE THE BLAME ON ME! THAT BASTARD, I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD FOR THAT!"

"Then are you saying that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?" asked Squall, somewhat angrily.

One of the Garden Faculty nodded.

"You just happened to show up just before the mission was to be carried out. They used you. The operation has failed, however, and the Skank is still alive."

"The sorceress retaliated. Just as we suspected," said another Faculty. "There was no doubt that it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks. Something must be done to calm the Skank's anger. We have tried to bargain with over a hundred virgins, but she has refused. She told us that we must hand over the only the virgins that were involved in the assassination, especially you," He was pointing at Leo.

Then Norg was yelling again.

"THEN HAND OVER THE FOUR VIRGINS AND PRETEND WE OBEYED THE SKANK!"

"Wait, why aren't we fighting the sorceress!?" yelled Squall.

"What about all the training we endure everyday!? What good is it!?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU LOST TO THE SKANK! QUIT YOUR WHINING!"

"Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing," said one of the Garden Faculty.

"CID! THAT IDIOT CID DISPACHED SeeD TO KILL THE SORCERESS! IF YOU FAIL, THIS GARDEN WILL BE DONE FOR! IT WILL BE ALL OVER FOR MY GARDEN!"

"Now who in the world has said that the garden belonged to you?" asked Leo.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME! THAT IDIOT CID HAS FORGOTTEN THAT IS WAS I WHO PUT UP THE MONEY TO ESTABLISH GARDEN! I WANTED TO OFFER THE SKANK CID'S HEAD ALONG WITH SeeD'S! I ORDERED THE STUDENTS TO FIND CID, BUT THEY SIDED WITH HIM!"

Norg was clearly angry and was roaring something again.

"THIS IS MY GARDEN!"

Squall had enough. He was calm, but he said his words in a serious manner.

"You are wrong, the garden is not just yours."

"THEN WHO'S IS IT!? IS IT CID'S AND EDEA's!? THAT FING MARRIED COUPLE'S!?"

"The F, the Headmaster is married to the Skank?" asked Squall.

"NOW I UNDERSTAND! CID AND EDEA ARE TRYING TO TAKE GARDEN AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE ONE OF CID'D FOLLOWERS THEN!? PREPARE TO DIE!"

"We're not afraid of some coward," said Leo.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

Norg hid inside his machine and attacked with magic. He had three orbs and the four of them had to destroy them before they could attack Norg. Rinoa used Ruby light to protect them while the three other people were attacking the orbs. The orbs can take a lot of damage and were seriously damaging the three. Squall spend his time healing his comrades while Leo pulled out his Jackal and shot the red orb guarding Norg. That opened the machinery and Norg was vulnerable.

"DAMN THOSE SeeDs! THIS IS MY GARDEN! YOU CAN'T DO AS YOU PLEASE!"

Norg was still pretty strong even without those orbs, but with many casting of diamond dust, thunder storm, and shots of Leo's Jackal, they managed to take that evil yellow creature down. Then, when Norg died, he show how cowardly he truly is.

"NO!! I'M TAKEN DOWN BY YOU! I AM SCARED, WHY ME!" Then Norg fell down and died, allowing the people to get the leviathan.


	37. Cid's and the 'dream world' explanation

"What happened to the master

"What happened to the master?" asked Quistis.

"Forget about it for now," answered Squall.

"I can't believe you said that. I think what just happened is really serious," said Rinoa.

"It can't be more serious or scarier than the fact that we heard the master say that Cid is married to the Skank."

Leo, however, took it far more seriously than Squall could imagine. In fact, it looked like he was about to puke all over the floor.

"Oh...my…God… I just kissed an old lady…"

Squall left him alone for a bit and went back to talking to Rinoa.

"Besides, what's the point of talking about it now? You don't know what's going on either."

Squall turned away from the two girls and sighed.

"This is crazy. I don't know what's going on anymore. I feel like a helpless puppet being manipulated in some major scheme."

Rinoa and Quistis felt the same way too and sighed. Leo was still on the floor trying to forget about the taste of the Skank's lip.

"Squall…" said Rinoa.

"Yeah… I'm going to see the headmaster."

The two of them nodded and dragged Leo with them to find Cid. They went through the elevator, pass some people challenging Squall to play cards, and went to the doctor's office. They asked Dr. Kadowaki if they can see the headmaster.

"Are you sure you want to see him? He is a bit down."

"I am fine now, Dr. Kadowaki," said Cid.

"Well, you were crying for at least two hours straight and moaning a lot."

"I'm not that much of a whimp!"

Squall went inside Cid's resting room while two others stayed outside.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dr.Kadowaki.

"He's feeling a little nauseous from something," said Quistis.

"Then I better check on him."

Inside Cid's room, Squall was talking to Cid.

"You all see me in such an embarrassing state. So what do you want to know?" asked Cid.

"Can you tell me about Master Norg?" asked Squall.

"He is from the Shumi tribe. A black sheep of the tribe, one might say. We met about ten or eleven years ago while I was running around trying to find funds to build the Garden. He became interested in building the Garden, and we started building it. Thanks to his funding, it was completed. The problem was that we needed an enormous amount of funds to run the Garden. We had two options then, steal money from the poor and rich and close the hobos shop or create mercenaries and send them out to give money for us. He had chosen the first option while I've chosen the latter. We argued and fought each other and in the end, I won. We both agreed to create mercenaries and send them out to get money for us."

"Eventually, an enormous amount of capital began flowing into the Garden and the Garden began to change. Lost sight of our high ideals, the truth was covered up so we don't get anyone bitching about not getting paid. You may think of the SeeDs as high school people doing community service. Well, that's probably enough."

Squall was shocked at the truth of SeeD. Now all he wanted to do was bitch and complain about why he doesn't get paid, but decided to control himself and bitch about it later.

"Well, after what I heard, I want to make a report," said Squall.

"It's not necessary Squall. You do not need to so let's drop the subject," said Cid.

"Well, could you tell me the real meaning of SeeD? I mean, is it more than just high school people doing community service?"

"I can't tell you much. SeeD is SeeD, the elite mercenary force of Balamb Garden, or so most people think. SeeD's now main objective is to kill the Skank. Should some people fail, then all we do is train some more. It's been like this for a long time. The many missions that you've went on is merely just training to kill the Skank. The problem is that every person that fails, Edea becomes stronger unless the people we send are non-virgins. That is why we say that having sex is perfectly natural."

"Is this the reason you hesitated to graduate me, Selphie, and Zell to SeeDs?" asked Squall.

"That is precisely the reason and it is also the reason why I encourage you to spend some more time with Rinoa."

"Alright, then can you tell me about the Skank? I heard she is your wife."

"Well, you're quite right. She had been quite the Skank since childhood. I married her, knowing that. We were happy; we worked together, the two of us. One day, the Skank began talking about building the Garden and training some mercenary with stupid names like you. I became obsessed with that plan which was the reason why I've chosen it when I was fighting with Norg, but I was also very concerned with SeeD's goal, that one day SeeD might fight Edea."

"Of course, Edea laughed and told me that would never happen. That is where the problem began."

"Then I got one slight question; how old is the Skank exactly?" asked Squall.

"Why, she's about the same age as me. Around fifty years old. Why did you ask?"

At Leo's room, since he was listening to what Cid just said, Leo puked harder.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Quistis.

"I don't know what, but it doesn't look good," said Dr. Kadowaki.

Back to Squall's place…

"Then what do we do now?" asked Squall.

"The first thing is that we must stop drifting around soon. I only hope now that we can get things back to the way they were. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thank you for telling me these things."

"I should thank you for killing that yellow monster."

Squall exited the room.

"We best get going," said Squall.

Rinoa and Quistis dragged Leo out of the bathroom and out of the office they all went. They walked around for a bit until Xu bumped into them.

"Have you seen the headmaster around?" asked Xu.

"Yeah, he's at the doctor's office," answered Squall.

"You sound a little troubled. What's wrong?" asked Rinoa.

"Go to the second flood deck and see for yourself. There's a ship approaching. It could Galbadians or the Skank might be there to attack us. I have to tell the headmaster right away," said Xu.

The four people went inside the elevator and into the second floor. They went outside and saw a ship.

There were three people that called out from the ship and said, "Is headmaster Cid here!?"

"No he's not here, Are you from Galbadia?" asked Squall.

"We are imposter SeeDs. This is Edea's ship and we work for her. We are now coming aboard and we are unarmed!"

The three of them jumped on to where Squall and the other was. Squall quickly drew out his gunblade and Leo, while still a little nauseous, pulled out his Jackal and Casull.

"Please, we come in peace. We must speak to Headmaster Cid, now where is he?" asked one of the Imposter.

"You're going to have to speak to my gun if you don't tell me why you're here," said Leo.

"Put down your weapons, I'm over here," said Cid.

Squall and the four others got out of the way to let Cid talk. Xu was there with him.

"Headmaster, we've come for Ellone. It's too dangerous here now."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Cid.

Squall was confused. Ellone? That girl from winhill?

"Squall, you know who she is? If you do, please go find her. She's here somewhere in the Garden," said Cid.

Squall was still a little confused, but he obeyed and went off to find Ellone. The three people followed him. However, once they were outside of the door, Squall was a little depressed.

"Squall, Ellone is that girl, right? That little girl Laguna was looking after," asked Quistis.

"Most likely," said Squall.

'Do you know where she is?"

Squall shook his head.

"Then let's split up and look for her."

Squall nodded as Quistis ran off.

"Hey Squall, who's Ellone?" asked Rinoa.

"His half-sister…" thought Leo.

"She's a person in the 'dream world'," said Squall.

Rinoa nodded and then ran off to search for Ellone. Squall did too. Leo just blended into the wall and quietly followed Squall while searching for Ellone. Squall went on searching and searching until he ran into the library. He found Ellone in there.

"Hello there Squall," said Ellone.

"Are you Ellone?" asked Squall.

"Yes…

"You're Ellone? THE Ellone?"

She nodded and Squall was very confused.

"You know… Laguna, don't you?"

Ellone turned away.

"I do and I really loved him."

"Then tell me! What is it that we experience!?"

"I'm sorry, Squall. It's hard to explain."

Ellone looked down and Squall was anxious to know something.

"But…one thing… It's about the past."

Ellone stood up and started walking.

"People say you can't change the past. Even still, if there's a possibility, it's worth a try, right?"

Squall put was hand on his head. Change the past? Is she serious? Give me a break…

"Are you the one responsible!? Are you the one taking us to that 'dream world'!?"

Ellone turned away and said, "I'm sorry."

Squall put his hand on his head again.

"Then why me!? I have enough problems as it is! Don't get me involved in this!"

Ellone apologized again and Squall calmed down.

"Don't… Don't count on me," said Squall.

Squall went to sit down to think. Then Xu appeared.

"Squall, did you find Ellone?" asked Xu

Squall didn't answer, but Ellone did.

"I am Ellone," she said.

Xu nodded and asked Squall if he was alright.

Ellone went to comfort Squall, but also to say something. Leo was watching and heard it all. Ellone walked away with Xu, leaving Squall alone with Leo.

"It's a sad, tough world," said Leo. He again popped out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" asked Squall.

"I heard what she said to you. You are her only hope."

"What am I suppose to do!?"

"That is for you to figure out. All I want to say is that I can assume that she might be related to you in some weird way."

"Like what!?"

"That, too, is for you to figure out."

Then Leo blended into the walls again.

At Cid's area, it was around sunset. Ellone was being turned in. Squall was still very sad in his room. Then Leo came to comfort him again.

"I saw her being turned in," said Leo.

Squall ignored him.

"I know what you are thinking. The problems of this world are only for you to solve or at least the main ones. You are thinking like this because of the hardship, but do not let it break your spirit because when this is all over, your spirit will not mend itself. Also, let me tell you that you will not be the first one to admit that you are where you are because of other people."

Leo then blended into the walls again.

"I'm fine by myself now. I have all the skills I need to survive. I'm not a child anymore," said Squall. That however, made him more scared of the world.

"That's a lie. I don't know anything. I'm confused."

Leo was watching over him. He decided that it was better to leave him alone for now.

"I don't want to depend on anyone. How can I do that?"

Squall curled up into a ball shape and was shivering, but not from coldness.

"Someone tell me… Someone? I guess I'll end up depending on others after all."

Leo continued hearing what Squall said.

"We all depend on others to survive in this world. Being the only one is never fun," thought Leo.

Now Leo got to some weird thought. Here is something all people should know by now; there is no such thing as a nicer, older sister.

Squall was asleep and stuck in a dream. He was a toddler and alone in the rain, whining about his sister and telling her he'll be okay without her. It disappeared when Rinoa went into his room.

"Hey, again," said Rinoa.

"I wasn't asleep, and if you're asking me to take you on another tour, you're not human," said Squall.

"No, I'm not asking for another tour. I'm just telling you that I heard you talking in your sleep."

Squall was shocked that she was stalking him.

"I'm not telling you what you said."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm just asking you if we can go for a walk."

"FFS CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING BY YOURSELF?!"

Then that suddenly made him feel guilty.

"Can't you go by yourself? It's safe out there."

"It's not that I want a guard. You know, you're always too deep in thought. Why don't you lighten up a little? It's not good to think too much. What I'm trying to say is…"

"Alright, shut up and let's get going."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Sheesh, I swear she isn't human," thought Squall.

They both walked out of Squall's room, only to find that Cid was speaking on the megaphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to be speaking right here, right now. I am here to tell you that we will be landing soon so just wait a little longer, my students. Now Quistis, baby, your ass is so hot. I'd like to bone every inch of you."

Squall, Rinoa, and the blended into the wall Leo was disgusted.

"Oh, is this thing still on? Meh, I don't care. Whoa!!"

At Cid's area, Cid was looking out the window to see that they were going to crash into the Fisherman Horizon.

"Boy, it's a slow day. Come on. Give me a big one," said some master fisherman.

That was when his hook was on the Garden.

"Whoohoo! I got a big one. Now I'm reeling it in." The fisherman was reeling his line in to find out to the thing was actually going forward him by itself.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

That's when he looked up and saw that a garden was headed toward him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Garden crashed into that area and caused mass destruction.


	38. At Fishermans Horizon

At Squall's area, Headmaster Cid was calling for Squall in the speaker

At Squall's area, Headmaster Cid was calling for Squall in the speaker.

"Squall! This is the headmaster speaking! Please come to my office immediately! Everybody else, go F yourself."

Squall went to Cid's office and of course, Leo secretly followed him.

"Ah Squall, thank you for coming so quickly. I am here to tell you that we've landed on Fishermans Horizon. Please go ashore with Quistis, Rinoa, and your handsome friend," said Cid.

"What for?" asked Squall.

"Let me finish speaking. You are to find the local mayor and apologize for this accident. Tell them that we come in peace."

"Why can't you do it yourself? I don't want to be yelled at."

"Well, too bad. You work for me and I want you to go out there, know the world, and speak to the mayor."

Squall swore under his breath.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" asked Cid seemly kind.

"No…"

"Then get your ass moving!"

Squall went down the elevator to see that Rinoa, Quistis, and Leo were already there.

"I gathered them to save you trouble," said Leo.

"We're here for a new mission, right?" asked Quistis.

"We are going to land at Fishermans Horizon. We're to make an official apology and then to wander the town."

"Yeah, I'm sure the people there will be really happy to see the people that wrecked their place," said Leo.

Squall ignored Leo while Quistis said, "You can go out the 2nd floor deck to get to Fishermans."

"I'd prefer jumping down," said Leo. Then he blended into the wall and was gone.

Rinoa, Quistis, and Squall went through the elevator to the 2nd floor and out the door. Then some guy came and said, "Here they come."

Rinoa, Quistis, and Squall were stopped by some guy on the deck.

"We've come to warn you before you go ashore. Do not engage in any type of armed conflict in the city or else we will use super tanks and blow up your Garden. Do you people understand?"

"We are just representatives of—

"I don't care of any of that bullshit, do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course," said Squall.

"Then welcome to Fishermans Horizon. We just call it FH for short. I know you people most likely came for an apology and if the person you should apologize is the mayor. His house is in the middle of the city."

"We'll do just that."

"Oh yes, and try not to make too much eye contact with anyone around the place. The people here are mostly cannibalistic and like to eat almost anything that has flesh in them."

Squall took what the man said with a shudder. He readied his weapon just in case any crazy old woman would come and take a big bite out of him.

Squall and the two other girls went on the deck and talk to some guy.

"That's Balamb garden right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Squall.

"Well, for one thing it had the graffiti we did to it."

The old man came back and said, 'Those were the good old days where we children had no law to obey. Now tell the mayor that I said 'hi'. Now get moving, slackers!"

The young one followed the old man to get fixing the broken down area. Squall and the others went through many dangerous stairways and ladders to reach to some place with the Master fisherman.

"Will you look at this? Lot of the places I've been fishing for years, all gone."

"What are you talking about?" asked Squall.

The old fisherman started to laugh really hard.

"You're one hell of a character. Hell, I feel like rewarding you. Here, take this." He gave Squall some book.

"Okay, back to my fishies."

Squall took a look at the book. It had a picture of a ring that summons a GF. Its name and whereabouts are unknown and that in order to summon the GF, you must have 666 items. That sort of scared Squall a bit.

"Oh yes, please do me a favor. My pupil is at the docks. Haven't spoken to him for a while. If you happen to go there, talk to that lonely twerp, will ya?"

Squall and the others left to go to the dock. It was a long way of climbing back up the ladder, but they managed to get it done. They went to a person named Familiar Face.

"You guys going to Esthar?" he asked

"What is Esthar?" asked Squall.

"It's that hi-tech city just beyond the train tracks. I guess you're not going there. A lot of people who stop here go there most likely to avoid the cannibalistic people down there."

He pointed his over the edge. Squall looked down and saw a lot of crazy cannibals that are fighting and biting each other. Squall shuddered at the thought of going there.

"The trains are down, so the best way to get there is walk from here. Then again, you guys had an accident and came here so I guess I shouldn't keep you so get going on the machinery."

The slow-moving machine took the three people down to the ground level of the cannibalistic people. They all looked at Squall and the two girls as if they were nothing but tasty meat. They wanted to attack the three, but one loud gun shot from Leo kept them away.

"These people resemble zombie's more than actual human beings," said Leo.

The four people went down the long stairway that led to the Mayor House in the middle of a dome. The mayor's house was small with only two levels. The four people went inside and took another stairway up to find the mayor with a blonde chick.

"Have a seat, please," said Mayor Dope.

The four of them kneeled down before the mayor.

"Allow me to get to the point; When are you leaving?"

"We'll leave as soon as the Garden is capable of moving," said Squall.

"Any idea when?"

"I'm afraid not. We only discovered that our Garden is a mobile a short while ago. Therefore, our Headmaster Cid was jamming on all the buttons to find out how the thing worked and somehow made our Garden crash into this place. We're still in the process of understanding everything."

"Our technicians will assist you. They should be able to repair and service everything. How does that sound?"

Squall was hesitant about saying "yes". He was scared of letting outsiders into the Garden. Of course, Leo would be very scared to let enemies inside Zanarkand so he guessed he understood Squall's concern.

Mayor Dope grew impatient and said, "Go consult with your leader if you don't have the authority."

Squall stood up and prepared to leave but Rinoa said, "Excuse me, why do you want us to leave so bad?"

Squall put his hand over his face again. Squall swore that she was most likely mentally retarded.

"We don't want military organization in FH. You rely on force to solve problems. That is in direct defiance of our principles," answered Dope.

Flo, the blonde chick, said, "We believe that we can solve all our problems through negotiation. There is truly no need to fight."

Squall, in his mind, agreed to that although he had some doubts.

"Violence leads to much more dangerous violence. We believed your presence here will attract violence. That's why we want you to leave as soon as possible," said Dope.

Squall turned around and told the Rinoa, Quistis, and Leo to head back to the Garden.

The four people went out of the building, only to find Quistis complaining.

"God, that was unpleasant," moaned Quistis.

"Forget it, you can't expect everyone to welcome us," said Squall.

Quistis saw the point and immediately followed Squall up the long stairways to find someone calling out that there were Galbadian soldiers here. The four went up the stairways, but was stopped when Flo told them to wait up.

"The Galbadians are here because of you, right? They're after you," said Flo.

"The Galbadians are nothing but pussies, we can handle them," said Leo.

"Then you guys better take full responsibility! It's your fault!"

"We mustn't rely on them. They won't be able to do anything without fighting," said Dope.

"Sometimes, violence is the answer," said Leo.

"Violence is never the answer. War starts because of it and millions of innocents will die."

"Really? Those soldiers are all just a bunch of weak ass pussies. Can't shoot for shit and can be beaten easily by some emo guy with ridiculous weapons."

"Well, we're going to try to reason with them to avoid any fighting."

Squall put his hand over his head again. This guy really does live up to his name. Dope walked off to go talk to the soldiers or more like go commit suicide. Not really, Leo had to remind himself that the Galbadian soldiers are extreme pussies. Hit-and run, what assholes. Squall and the others went around the place to see that the people there are in panic. The four people quickly found Dope negotiating with the Galbadian captain.

"He's dead unless we help him," said Quistis.

Squall was wondering however. Why would they waste time with the old man if they're after us and the Garden? He bent down to hear what they were talking about.

"I've told you I've never heard of this girl Ellone. There is nobody here by that name," said Dope.

"Then we'll just have to burn down this place," said the captain.

"Wow, what assholes," muttered Leo as he was watching the conversation.

"Wait a minute! I'm telling the truth! I've never seen this girl!" cried Dope desperately.

The captain laughed and said, "We're going to burn down this place anyway. The Skank ordered us. HA HA HA!"

"No, please! I beg of you!" He went down on his knees.

The Captain continued laughing and said, "I'll start with you." He picked Dope up and was preparing to burn him.

"We have to go help him now," said Squall.

"I thought you were never gonna go," said Quistis.

Squall went to rescue Dope from being killed.

"What do you retards want?" questioned the Captain.

"We're SeeDs and we're here to kick some ass," said Squall.

The captain called out, "SeeDs! Get the Iron Clad over here!"

Squall apologized to Dope about fighting and then some Galbadian soldiers arrived. They were, as always, nothing but weak pussies. They cast fire which didn't do much damage while a steel bullet just but a whole in their head. They were all down extremely quickly. However, after they were dead, Rinoa noted that something was coming. It was Galbadia's latest weapon. Rinoa cast protect around them while Squall and the other were bashing the thing. With a shot of the silver bullet, it went down.

Laughably, it fell into the water and out came Selphie, Zell, and Irvine.

"Squall!!" cried Selphie.

Squall was relieved that the three of them was alright. Leo was whistling while backing up.

"Hey, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, It's great to see you guys," said Squall.

Then Selphie turned and looked at Leo with utter hatred. Zell and Irvine did the same thing too.

"Hey, who knew you guys were alive?"

"You sick bastard, abandoned us when we were going to die!" said Selphie with hatred.

"Yeah, you're a no good son of a bitch," said Zell.

"Anyway, what has happened to the Garden?" asked Irvine.

"The Garden is safe, what happened to you guys?" asked Squall.

"Squall, let's save that for later," said Quistis.

Squall agreed and told the two girls to take the three people back to the Garden. Selphie wanted to pound Leo on the head, but went with the other girls. For some reason, Leo knew that it was best to go with the other people. When he turned around, he saw that Rinoa was staying behind Rinoa with Squall. Now he understood why and thought it was best to leave them alone for now.

"You know, you just surprised me. You looked and sounded so happy to see them," said Rinoa.

Squall was kind of confused. He was always happy when he took ecstasy.

"It was the first time I've seen you so honest. It was…really sweet."

"They're my responsibility. I was worries about them. That's all."

"Is that all?" Rinoa was somehow smiling.

("What more does this whore want?")

"Okay, well, it's great that everyone is all right. It must be a big relief for you Squall. Now catch you later, Squall!"

She waved her hand good-bye and ran off.

"I think she really likes you," said Leo. He magically appeared out of nowhere again.

"Yeah I think—WTF, how did you get here?"

"I put an illusion to the four people's mind. They are fine, just here to check you out."

"Dude, why are you always so close to me."

"Because I want to get back home and I believe that you can help me."

"How am I supposed to take you home?"

"You are not taking me home, you're just helping me go back home. Now, catch you later."

Leo then blended through the floor and he was gone


	39. At fishermans Horizon part 2

Squall sighed and ran off to see the town some more

Squall sighed and ran off to see the town some more. He enjoyed it the place and decided to go to where some fishers were.

"Hey dude, do you like fishing?" asked some fisherkid.

"Yes…" said Squall.

"Oh yeah? Check this out." Then that little kid just screwed it up.

"WTF is this about? First you broke my store sign and now my window? I'm sending the bill to your parents," said the angry shopkeeper.

"Wait, give me another chance. My parents are the poorest shit in this town. You got to forgive me please…"

"Like hell if I will…"

The fisherkid ignored him and went to talk to Squall.

"Have you seen this old man at the crane section?"

"Yes, and I thought he was just an old Geezer."

"The F, he's the best and I'm his number one student. I want to be like him when I grow up. I heard that he was there when the Garden came crashing into the place. He was fishing to the last minute; I knew he wasn't a loser like some people said. Smart people can tell he's a great man."

Leo, blended into the floor, heard everything and started to laugh. First of all, if something that big crashed into that place, all the people in it would be forced to pay the fine or sent to prison.

The fisherkid tried fishing again, only to knock over the shopkeeper's wine collection.

"HEY! You're going to wreck my store, you dingdong! Go out to the sea and fish like a man!" yelled the shopkeeper.

"I'm scared of the ocean; I can't swim. I'm going to try again," said fisherkid.

He swung his line again and he saw that he was strangling the shopkeeper.

"Oh shit, the line's tangled! I can't do anything!"

Squall went to cut off the fisherkid's line to save the shopkeeper.

"Wow, that was cool!" cried the fisherkid.

The shopkeeper, however, was getting much angrier.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU'VE ALMOST KILLED, DOUCHEBAG!" yelled the Shopkeeper.

"Gee… I didn't do it on purpose, alright…?"

The fisherkid went to try again and found success this time. That made him cheer and he told Squall to go tell his master that he finally did it.

Squall went to ride the slow-moving lift, only to be bugged by some guy with a familiar face.

"Remember me? We met by the Garden's entrance," he said.

"Of course not, why would I remember you?" answered Squall.

"Sheesh, didn't you see my brother up there?" Don't we look alike?"

"How should I know?"

"Man, what's wrong with you? Oh well, let me know when you want to go up."

Squall took the lift up and it moved as slow as hell. When he got up there, he was greeted by the unwelcomed Irvine.

"The headmaster gave the ok to let the technicians in the Garden. They're in there right now," said Irvine.

Squall nodded and continued walking on.

"Say…"

"What do you want more?" asked Squall.

"I was just wondering… Those technicians seem very handy. I wonder if is would be alright if I asked them to fix some other stuff?"

Squall sighed. "As long as it doesn't slowdown the work on the Garden, go ahead. Try not to ask for too much."

"Yeah, of course."

Irvine then decided to follow Squall for a bit. They both descended the long ladder down to meet the old fisherman on the crane. They found him in the exact same spot where Squall saw him.

"My pupil's got you running around, eh?" asked the Master Fisherman.

He started chuckling for a bit.

"What, are you teasing me?" asked Squall.

"_He definitely is…"_ thought Leo.

The fisherman started laughing.

"You don't let people in, do you boy? You got too much pride."

"I guess I do…"

"Alright, I'm sorry boy. I didn't mean to tease you. After all, you boys are the protectors and stealing the show."

"Take care then, old man."

Squall started to walk off when suddenly the old man called him back.

"Spend a little more time with the old man, will ya? If you got some more time, meet me at the inn."

"Do I have to?"

"I'm giving you a lecture, boy."

Squall was so close to saying no, but his mouth would not say the word. He forced himself harder to say "no", but that only led him to speaking more gibberish.

"What's the matter with ya? Cat got your tongue?"

That's what Squall felt like. His tongue started to hurt the harder he tried saying "no". Finally, he gave up and decided to walk to the inn. Irvine and Squall went up the long ladder and down the slow-moving lift to the inn. It amazed Leo how the Fisherman can magically appear there.

"Great of you to come, boy. I owe you one," said the Fisherman.

"Whoa, WTF. How did you magically appeared here?" asked Squall.

"Maaaaaaagic…" said the old man in a scary fashion.

Squall shuddered for a bit. Then asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've got something to show you." Fisherman went to his machine that shown a clip of some person."

"This is old Dobey still in his prime," said the fisherman.

The image said some weird and stupid thing. Not to mention act strangely too.

"He sure was a rebel, putting himself on the line trying to change Esthar."

"What is Esthar?" asked Squall.

"It's the wonderland at the end of the tracks. You might have heard this already, but most of the people here used to be skilled hands, technicians from Esthar. I tell ya, they were full of life in the beginning. Everyone looked forward to building the Esthar of their dreams. Eventually however, it was all screwed up as the people in Esthar were trained to become Spartans. Dobey and his buddies tried to get back on track, but to no avail. Then some people decided to build their dreamland elsewhere and that's how FH came about. Dobey was some idiot for not leaving Esthar and ironically, he's here now. A lot of time, this guy just liked to talk things out… Can't blame the poor man. It's all he knows. I'm just happy he came here. Now he's our leader."

"You're taking orders from an idiot?" asked Leo. He magically appeared out of nowhere.

"I never knew you had the magic to be anywhere. Yes, he is an idiot as well as a lot of people in this place, but we're all happy about it. Besides, after hearing this story kind of changed your views about this stupid place, right? It won't be in the history books, but this little place was built on dreams."

"How is this going to get us anywhere?" asked Leo.

"I don't know, that's up to you to figure it out. I'm just sharing this stuff. Now let me show you something else."

The fisherman walked out of the inn to see that a drunkard and some chick noticed him.

"I thought you were dead," said the chick.

"I gotta show up now and then or everyone will think I'm dead," said the fisherman.

Then the drunkard started to talk to him.

"Hey boss…hic… You caught me at a bad time… hic…"

"If you can still drink everyday, you must still be in good health."

(I told you to cut back, you bum!)

"Good to see you're still alive," said the fisherman.

The fisherman went to talk to some boatman and shopkeeper.

"Hey, how has it been?" asked Shopkeeper.

Fisherman went to introduce Shopkeeper to Squall, Irvine, and Leo.

"This is my good old friend and former colleague. Now he's just some sad low life that runs a weird shop, am I right?"

Shopkeeper slowly, but sadly nodded.

"That brat over there grew up in FH. He's become a bigger brat everyday, causing bigger problems."

Then the kid and the shopkeeper became angry and both said, "AND YOU"RE THE BIGGEST BUM IN FH!"

"Ah SHUT UP, the both of ya!"

The fisherman walked to somewhere else.

"I guess I had an edge in that battle," said Fisherman.

"The boss was one hell of an engineer and led us to build this place. How come you didn't know? What are they teaching you in school? The boss was the one who came up with the name FH. He told us that if we couldn't build our dream in Esthar, then we f them and go somewhere else. We all left and at one point during our voyage, the boss sat down and began fishing which gave the name FH," said the Shopkeeper.

"I got one question though: Why is it called fisherman's Horizon when this place is packed with engineers? Shouldn't it be called Engineer's horizon?" asked Leo.

"I don't know, I just think that FH sounds better than EH, right boss?" He was referring to the Fisherman.

"Now that the kid thinks about it, I'm starting to thinking that Engineer's horizon is much better. I mean, I've never caught any fish in this place."

"Then why name this place FH? Shouldn't this name at least have a meaning?" asked Squall.

"Well, no one complained so I was surprised no one said anything until now," said the Fisherman.

"You're telling me that you came up with it out of the blue? I always believed there was something deep behind it," said Shopkeeper.

"Well, I thought it sounded good."

"THE F!? That's it?"

"I thought it was because you were fishing for a dream somewhere out on the distant horizon," said Squall.

The fisherman turned to Squall.

"Yeah, that's the reason. A simple name based on a simple dream. No point getting too complicated in life. We need more perceptive youngsters like you."

(…It's just my opinion.)

"Now that you've went on with it, I don't know how I came up with FH."

The shopkeeper put a hand over his hand.

"Well, better get going back. Need any help?" asked Fisherman.

"None, I can get back magically," said Squall.

"Then take this gift and I hope you have a safe journey."

Fisherman gave Squall a megaelixir as Squall and Irvine magically appeared to be on the lift going up.

Squall and Irvine were walking quietly when Irvine started to talk again.

"Say, Selphie's feeling down right now. I thought I should let you know since you're… kind of like everybody's leader. I think you should go talk to her. I know you're a klutz when it comes to these things, so I'll back you."

"Why can't you go talk to her by yourself? You're a sharpshooter and you're not man enough to talk to some slut?"

"Uh… Yeah."

Squall put a hand over is face and sighed.

"…Where is she?"

"She's hanging out at the stage by the quad."

Squall and Irvine went to head back to the garden.

"Wow, I didn't expect all this heavy machinery."

"How else are they going to repair it? With hammers and nails? These guys are whimps."

"Well, this isn't my department."

"What is then?"

"Guns and women of course."

Squall put a hand over his face.

"You suck at Sharpshooting and can't get laid with anybody, not even your mom, now come on."

Squall and Irvine went inside the Garden, through some hallways filled with people, down the elevator, through some more hallways, and into the cafeteria for some reason.

"I've been working here for almost all my life. I must say, being young is so great. You don't have to deal with the stupid relationships and children. You don't have to…"

Squall wanted to give an excuse and leave, but then thinking about it made his head swirl for some reason and decided to continue listening.

"…listen to the stupid whining of small children. Seriously, with all these youngsters around, I'm beginning to feel young myself. I start thinking to myself, 'Hey I'm still that!' You know what I mean. Well anyway, I have a son about your age, but he's just so…"

Squall wanted to leave now, but his legs would not obey him and neither his mouth.

"… Really stupid. I wished I didn't have to raise a stupid son. I was always worried about his relationship problems. You see, he gets me into trouble when some cute chick comes to me and tell me that my son is a sick bastard. About four of them came to me, and every time I knew that each of them put a stake into his heard both physically and non-physically. Then one day, he gave me this serious look that he was going somewhere to see what he can do. I should have said 'no', but I picked up the courage to say 'yes'. I worried about him because all he did was make my husband and me worry. He matured a lot and grown up so I'm not as worried about him as I was when he was a boy."

Squall and Irvine left the place and continued on to find Selphie.


	40. Some ruined tender time with Rinoa

40 chapters and 3 reviews, dear God do I have to respect my own motivation

**40 chapters and 3 reviews, dear God do I have to respect my own motivation. Why isn't anyone reading my story? Anyway, after I'm done with the FF8 world, I'm going to put him aside for awhile and not write about him because no one likes him. If anybody did, sorry for you, but there is just not enough people. Very long chapter today so better get ready to read.**

…

Squall, with Irvine, continued going down the elevator, through some halls, and down more elevators. Sheesh, Selphie must be really upset if she's going this far away from them. Squall thought that she might be in one of the girl's bathroom crying by herself. Squall wanted to stop looking for Selphie, but his legs wouldn't obey him. They were running like if they were controlled by something, or someone…

Eventually they found Selphie in the ruins of the concert area. Squall could now understand why Irvine asked if the engineers could fix things.

"Man, this place is blown to shit," said Selphie.

"It definitely is. A lot of stuff has happened while you were gone. It is also amazing how you managed to get oversea with that broken down shit," said Squall.

"Ya know, I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage so I can add some more people to my 'love list'. Oh well…"

Selphie fell to her knees. Squall didn't want to cheer some slut up so he turned around and let Irvine do the job.

"Irvine, cheer her up while I go grab a beer."

"Sure thing, buddy," said Irvine.

Then Cid popped out of nowhere and said, "Squall, hurry up to my office, I'm stuck. Please help me."

Squall sighed and ran to help Cid. Leo however, knew the truth. He decided to see how this lonely dreamer cheer up some slut.

"I guess there's no point in feeling blue," said Selphie.

"That's right, let's get the fun started," said Irvine.

Selphie stood up, angry.

" Irvine, you are a Fing pervert. Why the hell are you talking about fun in this situation?"

"Whoa, take it easy. I'm just suggesting that we can ask the FH technicians if they can fix the stage. If they can fix the Garden, this should be a piece of cake for them."

"Finally, someone has some brains, but are you sure they can do it?"

"Don't worry, I'll back you. I'm sure they'll do it."

Irvine smiled as he pulled out his gun.

"Then I hope you are also able to get my band to perform on stage."

"Of course I can, just tell me who they are and I'll shoo—I mean I'll make them come over here."

"Whoohoo!"cheered Selphie.

Irvine was very happy that he finally know how to score with someone. Irvine spent some time hearing the name that Selphie wants. Leo got bored because he knew that Irvine was upset about the people Selphie chosen for her band so he decided to transport himself to Squall's area using his super magic of being anywhere.

"That about covers my report, sir," said Squall.

"Good, I'm very glad you hurried here even though I lied to you. I also heard a report from Selphie just a moment ago. She said the diary is open to everyone to see. Maybe you should have a look. Oh yes, and now call every Galbadian 'assholes'."

"Headmaster, also keep in mind that the assholes were searching for Ellone. That seemed to be their main objectives in FH. I believe that the Skank is behind this."

"No dur, the Skank is behind this."

Squall went to think why the Skank would go for Ellone. She did have the ability to allow people to experience the past. Maybe the Skank is after her for this ability. What other reason could there be?

Leo thought that the Skank could also use Ellone as a human shield. It was always a possibility. Squall did not know, however, how horrifying the Skank could be. Leo could picture Edea skinning Ellone alive and bathing in her virgin blood. The blood would drop and leak all over the floor. What a horrifying image that made Leo shudder. He did not want this to happen to an innocent person.

Cid turned to face the horizon.

"So now the assholes are working for the sorceress and were searching for Ellone in FH."

"Also, the assholes were going to burn down the place whether they found her or not."

"And people wonder why I would call them assholes from the very first day I saw one of them. The reason they would burn down that place is to lessen the amount of places that Ellone could hide. There is no doubt that the Skank will not stop this onslaught until Ellone is found. She would burn everything to the ground. Then when she finds Ellone, she will skin her and… I can't go on…"

Squall did not know exactly what he was talking about, but he knew it was horrifying.

"We can't wait any longer," said Cid. He then picked up his microphone.

"Attention everyone, this is Headmaster Cid. I have important news to share with all of you. The Skank is on the move to burn down everything in her way. She is commanding assholes to do her dirty work. We are now going to use the movable garden and go on the journey to wipe out all assholes that work for the Skank. We need a strong leader for all this and I am appointing Squall to do the job."

Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa heard this. They all went to the elevator and to the headmaster office.

Squall was thinking if Cid gone so mad that he appointed him as leader.

"From now on, Squall will be the leader. He will decide where we will go and how we will fight. For anyone who don't believe this, I am dead, Fing serious. Anyone who still don't believe me, come to my office."

Leo knew that the person who didn't believe this will get one big slap across the face. Cid then turned to Squall and said, "Squall, we're under your command from now on."

"Why me?" complained Squall.

"Because you are the only one who shows any logic to battle," said Leo suddenly. He appeared magically again.

"Yes, and it is also your destiny to kill the Skank."

Then Squall gone completely insane.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN FATE. DON'T TALK ABOUT THIS LIKE IT'S BEEN DECIDED SINCE MY BIRTH!"

Then Squall was magically at his bed and thinking. He knew that it was inevitable that he would soon fight the Skank in person as along as he was a SeeD member. Wait, as long as he was a SeeD member so what if he quit being in SeeD? But what would he be left with? He would be called a quitter and coward for the rest of his life for one. He might as well do as he was told…Command the Garden and kill the Skank. Why did Cid choose him as leader anyway? Then Squall knew why. Cid just wants to hide from his wife and is ordering us to do his dirty work, just like the Skank is. So we are just pawns being set into place, just like the assholes. Cid and the Skank are playing a game of chess, except that Squall was somehow some kind of Queen. Squall shook his head. In chess games, the pawn can be promoted to a queen. He might as well kill himself and have some random dude take his place.

"It's a harsh world, isn't it?" said Leo.

"What do you want?"

"Just telling you that even if you don't believe in fate, some things happen and you can't change. You've been thrust with this mantle and you will soon find that you wield it well."

"How should you know I will do a good job?"

Leo closed his eyes. Then opened them to look out the Squall's window.

"I've always dreamed of becoming the leader in my world. I fought hard, very hard and survived many wars just to even get close to it. Little did I know that I did not have very good leadership. That led me to believe that the best kind of people chosen as a leader are those who never sought it. You are one of those people."

"Give me a break…"

Leo closed his eyes, backed away and blended into the walls to see where the other people were. He found Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, and Quistis all gathered up somewhere.

"Hey everyone, here's our producer, Selphie," said Irvine.

"Attention please, we'll be holding the concert as planned. The performance isn't just for us, though. It's also for Squall to congratulate him on his recent promotion," said Selphie.

"It sounds fun," said Quistis.

"So who's going to perform?" asked Zell.

"We are," said Irvine suddenly.

Everybody then got the "wtf" expression on their face.

"Yeah right," said Zell.

"You can count me out. I have no musical skills whatsoever," said Quistis.

"Let's just give it a try. We have everything ready and all we need is four people," said Selphie.

"This is going to be fun!" cheered Rinoa.

"Sorry Rinoa, no dumb whores allowed."

"Hey! Then what are you?"

"I said no 'dumb' whores. Besides, we got something more important for you to do."

"But what are we going to do? We're just a bunch of amateurs. Even if you hand us the instruments, we don't be able to do anything," complained Zell.

"WOULD YOU QUIT COMPLAINING AND SHUT UP! You people know how I took over this even after I transferred to Balamb, right? I have the composition that the last producer recommended to me, but everything got Fed up after the Garden started moving…"

Then Zell interrupted.

"Okay, what are you talking about. Never mind explaining, just tell us what you want us to do."

"I want you guys to pick up and instrument one person at a time, and play it. Irvine knows the composition, so he'll choose which 4 are the right ones."

Leo sighed. Why did she have to use the word score? Why can't she just say "instrument". It didn't matter however. Irvine put Zell up first to see which instrument he was good at. He sucked at the guitar, blew at the violin, screwed up with the flute, was just awful tap dancing, and basically sucked at everything else except for the sax which he played pretty well at. Irvine was up next for the instrument list. He tried the piano and sucked at it. Then he tried the bass guitar and sucked. Finally, he tried the electric guitar and found that he was good at it. Selphie was up next. Selphie was playing the piano. It was amazing how they could magically put a piano over there, but Selphie played pretty well and Irvine was amazed. Quistis was next and tried the bass guitar. She succeeded and the band was formed.

"We have until tonight to practice for our concert," said Irvine.

"Rinoa, that's when you're up," said Selphie.

"You can count on me," said Rinoa.

"It's going to be a blast!"

It was night time incredibly quickly. Squall woke up and went to see what the people were doing. He went out of his room to find Rinoa dressed in some dress with Quistis and Zell. Leo knew what she was going to do and decided not to bug them until she failed. Rinoa was, after all, a bad actress.

"You're not going anywhere," said Rinoa.

"Why not?" asked Squall.

"Because I said so, now what's up?"

"I'm very tired."

"How old are you Squall? You're still a teenager. Why don't you act like one for a change?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now come on. Let's go to the concert."

Squall was going to say "no" until suddenly he couldn't. He knew that Leo was stopping him from saying "no" so he said, "Why not…"

"YES! Let's go."

Rinoa took Squall outside to FH where Irvine and Selphie was.

"So she convinced you, eh? Looking good together," said Irvine.

"Just shut the F up, I couldn't say no," said Squall.

"Because you didn't want to leave her?"

Squall really wanted to pound this retard on the head until he was thoughtless.

"Anyway, I found this place. It's perfect for you guys. Don't worry, I'll leave you guys alone for you to do some stuff."

(Man, this guy is sick)

"Are you finished?" asked Squall.

"I might be there later with a special someone, too."

Squall and Rinoa went down to long stairway to the Mayor's house. Selphie called out, "Squall! You big stud! This is all for you so enjoy the show!"

"Just hurry up the show," said Squall.

Then the four played the most boring kind of song in that Leo has yet to hear. It was worse than the song that Yuna and Lenne played. If it was to calm down a huge mob of people, in the first twenty second, they would be bombarded to hell.

Squall didn't like it and decided to look over the edge with Rinoa. Squall looked down and saw a naughty magazine. Irvine wasn't kidding…

"So do you want to talk about anything?" asked Squall to Rinoa.

"Well, it's about your promotion. Things are going to get real tough for you , huh?"

Squall didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Squall, I'm sure there'll be a lot of difficult things that you'll have to deal with from now on. We were talking about that, and saying how you'll probably try to handle everything on your own."

Squall looked up over the sky. He saw the stars all bright and shining like if they were watching the two. It was a beautiful view, although Squall didn't think it was beautiful at all.

"They know you too well. I do, too, although I haven't been around you that long."

Squall frowned and put his hand over hid head. Rinoa, however, imitated him.

"You know, when you start thinking, you tend to frown like this."

Squall turned to look Rinoa and Rinoa turned to look Squall. Squall was pissed off and Rinoa, being trained in gymnastic for a long time, rolled backward away and started laughing really hard.

"I'm getting out of here," said Squall.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry," said Rinoa.

Then she sat down behind him and said, "But really, we were saying that…well… You can't handle everything on your own."

Then Rinoa pushed Squall down into the dome. Rinoa followed him.

"The F was that for!?"

"That's it, just let out anything…anything… We just want you to talk to us a little more. That's all. If there's anything you want to tell us, or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy, but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more."

"Like hell if I'll ever rely on you," said Squall.

Squall then immediately felt guilty. He knew that it felt great to have friends who believe in you and adults you can rely on. That however, is what made it dangerous, especially if you get used to it. Everyone was bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone.

Leo delved into Squall's thought. Why did Squall think like this? His memories are buried from even him.

Rinoa had enough of Squall being so quiet so she asked," I don't get it, what's going on?"

Rinoa then walked around and waited for Squall to answer. Squall turned around and asked, "Are we finished here?"

"What? No, didn't mean you. I was talking about the music. I love this piece but it's been terrible for the last few minutes. What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, well… I'll see you later, alright?"

"Wait! You're not getting off that easy. You still owe me an answer."

"OMFG…Fine. I'll ask for help when I really need it. I'll try to trust everybody more often."

(What is she smoking?)

"What is your problem!? Why do you have to be like that!?"

Squall didn't want to answer her right now.

"Are you mad or something? Tell me you are, because this really can't be you!"

"I'm sorry."

That only made Rinoa more angry. Wow, she did have a temper. Why did she care about Squall so much anyway?

"You're not sorry! You just want to get the hell out of here, that's all! Why does it have to be like this! Why!?"

Then Rinoa ran off.

(Oh well, she can be angry all she want. At least I can be alone now…yeah…)

Then Leo magically appeared behind him and punched him in the face. Squall was again on the floor and his jaws were broken.

"What the hell was what for!" yelled Squall.

"That was the second girl you rejected."

"I didn't reject her at all!"

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Squall was seriously hurt. His right cheek was swollen and his mouth was bleeding. Leo blended back into the floor and left Squall to get back to his room. He was dreaming again that he was this annoying little child all alone in the rain, whining about his sister. Then in the morning, there was something calling loud in his room.

"Squall, Squall! Please report to the bridge immediately."

(what is it now?)

He went to go check it out. He went up the elevator to the headmaster's office to see what was going on. Apparently, Cid wasn't there, but there was Quistis, Xu, and some stupid guy.

"Greeting commanders," said Quistis. They were clapping.

"Don't call me that," said Squall.

"We thought you should have a title so Quistis and I decided on commander," said Xu.

"Alright, but who's that guy?" asked Squall. He was pointing at some stupid guy.

"His name is Giligan," said Xu.

"But my name is—

"Shut up, Giligan."

"Sorry to carry things out on our own, but Xu and I assigned duties," said Quistis.

"I'll take care of all the supplies needed in the Garden," said Xu.

"I'll help take care of the students with Dr. Kadowaki. You can just focus on our destination and battle plans."

"Alright, sounds good enough to me."

"Oh yes, and I'm here to tell you that the technicians have just finished fixing up the garden," said Xu.

"I thought I was going to tell him that," said Giligan.

Xu knocked Giligan out with a stick.

"The Garden's ready to go anytime," said Xu.

"Then we can go back to Balamb. We don't know what has happened there," said Squall.

"Then we are off to Balamb."


	41. At Balamb's again

Xu announced into the microphone, "Attention students, the Garden will be leaving FH shortly, please prepare for departure

Xu announced into the microphone, "Attention students, the Garden will be leaving FH shortly, please prepare for departure. I shall now hand the mic over to our leader, Squall."

"Um, testing, can anyone hear me? I'm not going to take a speech," said Squall.

Xu then went to control the Garden. They were heading toward some other places like Dollet and Timber to help some people out. To continue the real story, they all head to the Shumi village. Squall took Rinoa and Zell (of course Leo followed him) to the village. In the entrance, there were these three Shumi's being Scrooge mcDuck by saying that you have to pay in order draw from the draw point. That's worse than saying that you have to pay money to go to the bathroom.

Anyway, they all went up ahead to some machinery and went inside the Shumi village. It was quite a nice place. The three people went inside some hut and saw a sculpture that looks like Laguna.

"This statue looks sort of like Laguna," said Squall.

The sculptor there heard what Squall said.

"Do you know Master Laguna?" the sculptor asked.

"Well, sort of."

"This is the statue of Laguna Loire. Long ago, a Moomba saw a guy trying to commit suicide by jumping off a high cliff. He lived, and the Moomba carried him here so that we can heal him. If you wish to know more about Master Laguna, you should go talk to the Elder."

"Well, I guess we do have enough time to talk to him."

"Excellent, I will tell the Moomba in the entrance to let you pass."

"Why do you guys raise Moomba's?"

"Raise… We transform into them."

"Wtf are you guys saying?"

"You don't know? Very few Shumi's become Elders. Those who do not are turned to Moombas because they are sad losers and failed to become an Elder. As you can see, over a hundred Shumi's turned into a Moomba this year."

"Well that sucks, turning into those beasts," said Zell.

"BEASTS!! HOW DARE YOU CALL THEM BEASTS!! THEY CAN F YOUR MOTHER ANYDAY AND FORCE HER TO SUCK COCKS IN HELL!!"

"No wonder they're beasts…"

"They are also the cutest, cuddliest animal you will ever see in your life. Every time a girl looks at one, they want to squeeze it to the death, literally."

"Okay, well, we'll be seeing the Elder," said Squall.

The three people got out of the hut and into another hut that was slightly bigger than the last one. There was a Moomba guarding a door, but it let the three people through. Zell, Rinoa, and Squall went inside to talk to the Elder.

"Greetings SeeDs, since you have come here, you must know Master Laguna," said the Elder.

"Yes, we do," said Squall.

"Greeting SeeDs, then I shall begin talking about Master Laguna."

The elder turned away from them and started to wander around while talking to the three (or four since Leo is there) people.

"It was about seventeen years ago when we found him injured. He was on his way to Esthar to save a girl named Ellone, who had been abducted by Esthar soldiers. He stayed here for a short while until his injuries healed. During his stay, he tried to teach a Moomba how to speak. It was a failure however."

"Why did he try to teach them to speak?" asked Squall.

"Greeting SeeDs, he told me that he felt sorry for the Moombas because they don't know any words. He said that words are useful and precious."

"They definitely are," thought Leo blended into the walls.

"I, however, don't need words because important things can be communicated without words. Even I might not need to say anything because I live by a rule: Action speaks louder than word. Anyway, Laguna's communication skills were horrible which makes it harder to teach the Moombas how to talk, but we understood what he was desperately trying to say; how eager he was to save Ellone."

"How did you know he was desperate?" asked Squall.

"Greeting SeeDs, we had an eye communication that told me his feelings. That's all I have to say."

"Why are you building a statue of him?"

"Greeting SeeDs, because we feel like it."

"Why do you keep saying 'Greeting SeeDs'?" asked Rinoa.

"Greeting SeeDs, because I feel like it."

Rinoa knew that she couldn't get her answer, so she just followed Zell out of the hut. Squall was about to leave too when suddenly the Elder called him back.

"What do you want now?" asked Squall.

"Greeting SeeDs, I would like to present you with a gift, but you must work for it in order to get it," said the Elder.

"Why the hell would I want the gift if I have to work for it? If I have to work for it, then it's not called a gift."

"Greeting SeeDs, but we Shumi believe that the only things worth keeping are those that you work for."

"I'll pass on the 'gift' then."

"Then gtfo of the village."

Squall, Rinoa, and Zell quickly left the village and went into the Garden. They decided to go back to Balamb (finally) to check it out. When they got there, Zell was shocked to see that assholes have invaded the place.

"What the hell! What's going on?" asked Zell.

"This town is under the control of Skank Edea! The town is off-limits while we conduct our investigation! It will last for several days! Once we're through with out investigation here, you're next so just stay out and stay put!" commanded an asshole.

Then Leo shot it in the head with his Casull.

"Not under my watch," he said.

People however, were still in panic.

"Let's just go on. I put an illusion on all the guards already."

Leo, Squall, Rinoa, and Zell decided to go into Zell's house. Actually, Zell was the only one. Squall and the others just decided to follow him.

"Mom, I'm home," said Zell when he was in the house.

Zell went into the living room to see his mom.

"Mom! I'm glad you're safe."

"Zell! How the hell did you get into town!?" demanded Ma Dincht.

"This crazy guy shot a soldier between the eyes and—

_Crazy guy huh?_

Zell's brain felt like it was being pounded with a hammer over a hundred times inside his skull.

_I'll show you who've gone crazy…_

Then Zell began to yell out some gibberish.

"What's happening to him?" cried a horrified Ma Dincht.

"He's fine, he's just acting a little crazy today," said Leo.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid like he always do. We were scared to even go outside. The soldiers have threatened that the sorceress will burn the town to the ground, should there be any disturbance."

"Skank Edea is she here?" asked Squall.

"I noticed a woman with the Galbadian army. Gray hair, patch over one eye…"

"It is no doubt that it is Fujin. Why are they here?"

"It doesn't matter, Squall. We just have to deal with them," said Leo.

Squall however, was still wondering. Could Seifer be here too?

Leo dragged the still-speaking gibberish Zell out of the house while Squall and Rinoa followed him. They went next door to see some crying little girl and some dude who was trying to cheer her up.

"I can't take it! I can't take it anymore!" cried the little girl.

"Don't worry, they'll be back. Look, even Zell came back," said the guy cheering her up.

"Screw Zell, I want my mommy and daddy!"

The girl continued crying. Squall and the others left the place so they don't have to hear her. They continued through the town until they found the commander's house.

"Hey! You can't enter here without our confirmation!" commanded a guard.

"Yeah, so get the hell out of our sight!" yelled the second guard.

Then Zell did something stupid.

"We got top-secret information here to tell you!" yelled Zell at the building.

Leo rolled his eyes. Top secret his ass. If it was, he wouldn't be yelling out now would he?

Of course, this time the guard has some semblance of intelligence and turned around to discuss what to do. They were suspicious, a good reason to be too. Who wouldn't be suspicious of a person that would just randomly go up to you and tell you information you need to know without some kind of charge?

However, all the semblance of intelligence went to waste as the guard said, "Have some respect for the captain! The captain is currently on patrol!"

Leo then put an illusion on both of them.

"Let's go somewhere else. I need to rest my head after using too much psychic powers," said Leo.

"The hotel is unavailable," said Rinoa.

"Then that leads only to Zell's room to rest," said Squall.

"Like hell if you'll ever go in there," said Zell.

"Zell…" said Leo that intimidated Zell a lot.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you in the room. Sheesh, it's not like I want you guys in there."

The four of them went into Zell's house and into his room. His room had some punching bags, some rifles, two windows, his own bed, and a plant pot. The floor was made of wood and the ceiling appeared to have blue neon light.

"Is that your grandfather Zell?" asked Rinoa, referring to the picture that was hanging above the rifles.

"Yep! He's the person I look up to the most! He played a big role in the last war. He wasn't just strong. He knew when to attack, when to retreat… Any kind of situation, he maintained his composure and stayed cool…"

"So basically, the opposite of you," said Squall.

Rinoa started to laugh. Leo didn't hear as he was resting his head.

"Yo, Squall!! Why you dissin' me!?"

Then Rinoa started to speak.

"It's probably not my business, but maybe you're being a little too 'cool', Squall…?"

Then Zell started to laugh at Squall.

"She got you there, Squall. Why don't you try to show a little more passion…? You know, like me!" said Zell.

After a while of resting, the four people then decided to hunt down the captain. They went to the place where there was stupid automobiles parking. There was this assistant there too.

"Yoh Zell, glad you're back. You have to go avenge my boss! Those assholes broke the boss' arm! All he did was ask a question! He wanted to know what was to become of Balamb!" said the assistant.

"Just be grateful to Galbadians that this town hasn't gone up in a sea flames," said an asshole.

Squall and the others went up to the fishing dock to get some cure magic and then went to the train station. They found out that this asshole captain uses fishes as weapons because there was the guard that just turned into a vegetable. Also, the train station man looked like he is going to shit his pants. The four people went inside the train and found Raijin in there. They chased him down into the hotel, but somehow Raijin was being commanded by Fujin. He was thrown out the hotel door by her.

"Sheesh, Fujin. Control your temper," said Raijin. He then turned around to see Squall and the others.

"Whoa, wtf are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to liberate Balamb and kill all the assholes here," said Zell.

"Seifer told us to give you a whoppin' if we saw you, ya know."

"Then bring it on," said Leo as he pointed his Jackal between Raijin's eye. That led them into combat.

"You'll pay for this," said Zell. He then went to fist fight the guards. Raijin had this stick that he used to whack Zell right on the head. The guards managed to keep Squall and Rinoa occupied. Leo, however, just shot both of the guards on the head to instantly kill them.

"You're outclassed and outnumbered," said Leo.

"You got me then, ya know," said Raijin.

"OHHHHHH YEAHHHH! The commander's going to get a whoppin' too!" yelled Zell.

Zell was the first one inside the hotel. Of course, everyone could tell that Zell have some trouble with women.

"So I guess you're the commander! Pack your bags and get the hell out of Balamb!" commanded Zell.

"Raijin, defeated…?" said Fujin.

"You got that right, now where's Seifer and the Skank?"

"Zell, calm down," said Squall. He then turned to Fujin. "Fujin, looks like you're on your own. Are you still willing to fight?"

"RAGE!" yelled Fujin.

"HAHAHAHA! She's not alone!" yelled a familiar voice.

Raijin then shown up.

"Major come-back, ya know! Actually I feel a lot better, ya know!"

"Quit saying 'ya know' and get to fightin'." Yelled Zell.

They closed for combat.

Zell charged in at Raijin and attempted to fist fight him to the death. Squall tried to slash Raijin as well, but Raijin quickly ducked and avoided Squall's attack. Rinoa used her boomerang weapon and struck Fujin, but Fujin easily avoided such thing. Therefore, Squall decided to summon lightning to strike at both Fujin and Raijin. It damaged Fujin, but healed Raijin tremendously.

Leo stayed back and first casted protect on the three people to protect from Fujin's "Zen" Zell summoned some hellfire to strike at Raijin and Fujin. Raijin used a hi-potion on himself to heal some hp, but that was useless as Leo instantly brought it down with his Jackal.

"Not bad, ya know," said Raijin.

Raijin and Fujin were still alive, but not for long. Rinoa casted shiva on them which killed them instantly. Fujin ran away while Raijin was defeated. They got the GF Pandemona from them.

"Are the two of you taking orders from the Skank?" asked Squall.

"Negative," said Fujin.

"The Skank has nothing to do with us, ya know!? We're actin' on out own!" said Raijin.

"Own plan my ass. You guys are working for Seifer, aren't you?" demanded Leo.

"How did you know?"

"It's not important how I know. Seifer is working for the Skank so if you're working for him, you're also working for the Skank."

"Leo, enough is enough. This isn't an internal Garden conflict," said Squall.

"Negative," said Fujin.

"Seifer has a lot of followers, but we're his only friends… We're a posse, ya know…? The Galbadian soldiers are only listening to Seifer 'because they fear the sorceress. Without us, Seifer wouldn't have a posse, ya know?"

"Doesn't Seifer treat you people like shit though?" asked Zell.

Raijin sighed.

"Tell Frickin' Seifer to stop this nonsense!"

"Affirmative!" said Fujin.

"We ain't no sell-outs!" confirmed Raijin.

"Ok…Understood. So you want nothing to do with the Garden now?" asked Squall.

Fujin and Raijin nodded.

"From now on, we're not going to hold back."

Fujin and Raijin nodded again as Squall started to leave the hotel.

"You're just going to let them go, Squall?" asked Rinoa.

"Don't wanna… talk anymore, ya know… Kinda painful… ya know…"said Raijin.

Then Fujin kicked him in the shins.

"Wimp!" yelled Fujin.

Then Fujin commanded Raijin to run as they both ran out of the hotel.

"… I feel sad," said Rinoa.

"Friends or foe… It all comes down to circumstances. That's how we were raised. It's nothing special."

Then Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and Leo left the hotel


	42. The happy reunion from the orphanage

They magically appeared at the garden and Squall magically got to the pilot room again

They magically appeared at the garden and Squall magically got to the pilot room again. Quistis asked Squall where he wanted to go. However, Squall was clueless in where the Skank might show up. He thought about where to go for a while until Selphie came out of nowhere and suggested to go to the ruins of Trabia Garden.

"Why the hell would we want to go see a ruin of a garden?" asked Squall.

"Well, you know…" Selphie was twiddling her fingers.

Squall sighed. He didn't have much of a choice anyway. He couldn't say no because his tongue was somehow enchanted.

"Alright, I'll consider it," said Squall.

"Thanks," as she left the pilot room.

"Anything to keep her away…"

Since nobody had any other suggestion on where to go, Squall decided to go to the ruins of Trabia Garden. Squall asked Xu and Xu commanded Gilligan to take them there. It was a long trip, but eventually, they went to Trabia.

When they got there, they saw nothing but ruins and destroyed stuff.

"Looks pretty bad," said Squall.

Then Selphie appeared out of nowhere to see the condition of Trabia. She was horrified to say the least.

"A direct…hit," said Selphie.

Selphie sighed.

"…Man, this really pisses me off!" said Zell.

Selphie looked around for a bit and decided to go see the ruins of the Garden. Squall warned Selphie to hopefully be careful. Selphie climbed over the wall and Squall followed her long with Rinoa and Zell. Selphie ran off. Squall and the others just continued walking until Irvine came and asked, "Have you guys seen Selphie?"

Quistis also came along.

"We're looking for Selphie," said Quistis,

"Yeah, she ran off ahead," said Squall.

Then Rinoa turned to look at Squall.

"I wonder if there are any monsters around here?" asked Rinoa.

"If there are, I'm very sure that they are mutated ones."

"Then come on Squall, let's hurry after her!"

Squall, Rinoa, and Zell (and of course, Leo) went after Selphie. They found her talking to her friend that somehow survived the missiles.

"So you've been looking after Selphie?" asked Selphie's friend.

"No, why would I look after a slut?" asked Squall.

"That's not like Squall at all!" cried Selphie.

Squall rolled his eyes. However, his eyes started to hurt for some reason. If his eyes hurt, then his head hurts as well.

_Now Squall… learn to be nice…_

Squall shuddered for a bit. Then he decided to go look around the ruins of the Garden. It amazed Squall that there were some survivors left. There were even Trabia engineers working in that place trying to rebuild Trabia. Squall learned that Selphie must be somewhat popular as some random boy and girl came up to her and asked for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Selphie, the teddy bear you gave me burst to millions of pieces," cried the boy.

"Well, too bad for you because I'm not giving you another one," said Selphie.

The boy started crying to himself.

"He's a crybaby, he's been that way since who knows how long," said the girl next to him.

"Then he doesn't deserve a teddy bear. He deserves a scorpion."

Selphie told Squall to wait by the basketball court. The girl next to the crybaby ran off somewhere no one really cares. Squall asked Selphie's friend where Selphie is and found out that Selphie is in fact at the cemetery. Squall found Selphie mourning over some tombstones.

"I have… accomplished… our dreams… of performing a band…You all saw me, right? You heard me…? I hope you all did because I'll be playing forever and ever and ever."

Then she suddenly magically disappeared. Squall asked her friend where she might be and found out that she is going to be at the basketball court.

The basketball court was nothing but ruins as well. The fences, floors, and the court were ruined. Everything was in a terrible mess. Quistis and Irvine magically appeared at the basketball court.

"We're leaving as soon as Selphie comes back. We're on standby until then," said Squall.

Everyone nodded and decided to go do something to pass the time. Squall wondered why the assholes have not invaded this Garden yet. No doubt they will come eventually though.

Then Selphie suddenly showed up.

"Thanks so much for coming all the way out here, everyone," said Selphie.

"Cheer up, eh?" said Irvine.

"I just want revenge on that Skank really badly."

Then Rinoa appeared and made one of the dumbest suggestions: not fighting the Skank.

"Do we have to fight? Isn't there another way to avoid any bloodshed?" asked Rinoa.

Then Zell came in and said, "Yo!? Quit it with your dumbass suggestion. What the hell are you saying this all of the sudden!?"

"Maybe someone really smart can come up with a way so we wouldn't have to fight anymore."

"Okay, you don't want to fight, but the assholes do," said Leo all of the suddenly.

They were getting used to Leo appearing out of nowhere and wasn't too shock of it.

"If you don't want to fight, that means you surrender to it. Surrendering to the Skank is worst than dying. I should know, I was caught by her and I swear it was not pleasant by the slightest."

Squall was in his own thoughts again. He thought that fighting should be the only answer.

"Squall, you have to voice your feelings or else I won't understand," said Rinoa.

Leo sighed.

"I know you don't want to fight at all. It is hard losing a comrade or a close friend of yours in combat. People say everyone always have a choice but in reality, come on," said Leo.

Then Leo turned to Rinoa.

"What Leo is thinking about are those people who only talk and not do anything. I was forced to learn the hard way about the phrase 'Action speaks louder than word'. You were part of the Timber resistance I believe. Unlike all the other who were saying things behind the assholes back, you took your weapons and fought. So why the hell would you stop fighting at a time like this!? This isn't a game where you can choose to quit and leave any time you want. What happened to you?"

Leo managed to take the words out of Squall's mouth. Squall was going to say the exact thing.

Rinoa sighed.

"I guess… I'm getting scared."

Then Rinoa started to look down.

"Sometimes… when I'm with all of you… I'm not scared at all. However, when the battles start happening, it's different. I'm very scared of what might happen, not just for me, but for other people. In every battle, I am left behind because I want to be. Then when the battle is over, I wonder if everyone's safe and will they welcome me with open arms?"

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. If she wants to stay out of battle, then stay out of battle. Nobody wants to hear you complain about how scared you are.

The last person he would expect to hear from was Irvine. Irvine, being the 'brave' person that he is, went up to comfort Rinoa.

"I understand Rinoa. Someone might not be there. Someone you love may disappear before your very eyes. It's tough when you live your life thinking that way, but that's why I fight."

Rinoa started to feel a little better. Irvine picked up the basketball and continued talking.

"When I was a little kid… I was about four or so… I was in an orphanage."

Then a flashback occurred or so it seems.

"Plenty of kids… All with no parents… It was around the end of the Skank war, so I guess it couldn't be helped. Anyway, that's where I was. Out of all the people in the orphanage, one was very special to me. This little girl I always liked to play with. It made me so happy to talk to her and it takes my mind off of how horrible my parents died."

Selphie went up to Irvine and asked, "Was that orphanage… a stone house?"

Irvine nodded. Then Quistis asked, "An old house made of stone by the ocean?"

Irvine nodded again.

"I knew right away, when we first met!"

Then Quistis and Selphie both said, "Hey, why didn't you tell us!?"

"Because you two seemed to have forgotten! It just kind of sucked that I was the only one who remembered. There was this Spunky little Sefie and bossy little Quisty."

"That is so weird," said Selphie.

However, Zell was in that orphanage too.

"Hey, do you guys remember setting off fireworks?" asked Zell.

Squall, in the real world, looked down and thought about that time. He saw himself as the whiny little brat about how his sister (or half sister) went missing. He was ashamed of himself for that.

"How about this?" asked Irvine.

"The lighthouse! The ocean!" cried Selphie.

Even Quistis was amazed.

"We did set off fireworks!" cried Quistis.

Leo, back in the real world, thought that they all gone crazy, so he decided to go along with them. The first he would when he transport himself back to Spira was go to Zanarkand ruins and cytogenetically freeze himself and sleep forever.

He thought about the past time with Shuyin and everything and how happy they were. They threw eggs at houses of people they didn't like, they played blitzball for a long time, and more importantly, they had so much fun together. Leo wished he could go back in time and change the death of Shuyin and Lenne and hopefully they could all live out their lives in peace.

Anyway, back at Irvine and the other imaginary place, it was nighttime and they were playing with fireworks. They found out that Zell was a snitch so they tied him up to a rock.

"If I remember this, does that mean I was there, too?" asked Zell.

"Well, you were crying very loudly when we tied you to the rock. We all got in big trouble," said Quistis,

"Then, what about my parents in Balamb?"

"The Dinchts in Balamb must have adopted you."

"That's probably it," said Irvine.

They all saw Zell being picked on by Seifer. WTF!?

"Oh my God," said Quistis.

"Seifer… My archenemy…" said Zell.

"Whoa, was he really there?" asked Selphie.

Squall looked around at the people. He didn't remember Irvine. Selphie was forgotten about too. Now he can probably realize why Quistis had a crush on him before. Seifer was always Seifer. Zell was always this crybaby and now has a natural fear of ropes for some reason.

"So except for Rinoa, we were all there," said Irvine.

"That means…" said Selphie. She turned to look at Squall.

"Yeah… I was there, too," said Squall.

He was still being the crybaby he was a long time ago. Still waiting for Ellone to come back.

"Sis… I'll be okay without you. Don't worry…" said the past-Squall.

Squall sighed. He didn't turn out ok after all.

"'Sis' was Ellone. She was a bit older than us. Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Ellone and myself… I don't know the meaning behind all this, but we definitely were together," said Squall.

"You mean that 'Sis' was Ellone?" asked Zell.

"She's the one that takes us back to Laguna's period," said Selphie.

"She said she wanted to change the past. I don't know why," said Squall.

"There can only be one reason for that," said Quistis.

"She must not be happy with the present," said Selphie.

"If that's the base, I'm definitely up for helping her! She was once one of us" announced Zell.

"You didn't even remember who she was!" cried Selphie.

"That goes for you too," said Irvine.

"This is strange… I don't think I was adopted because of the way I am. Probably the same with Seifer, too. You two must have been at Garden by the age of five or so," said Squall.

Squall was now a little confused. "Even so, he's never mentioned anything about growing up in an orphanage and nothing about this has ever crossed my mind when I see him, either. Don't you find that odd…?"

"That IS strange. In my case, I had loads and loads of fun after going to Trabia. That's why I forgot about my childhood," said Selphie.

"I remember now though. Things didn't work out too well at me new home so I came to Garden at the age of ten. That was when I first noticed Seifer and Squall. They were always fighting," said Quistis.

"Yeah… You were always there to break us up with a whip. God, I remember how horrible it was," said Squall.

Quistis laughed a bit.

"Yes! That's right!"

Then Quistis folded her arms.

"Seifer was a kid who always needed to be the center of attention but Squall always used to ignore him. Eventually they would end up fighting. Squall could have easily walked away, but always took on the challenge. He should've just ignored him, but Squall, almost in tears, would say 'I got to do my best. Or else I won't be able to see Sis'."

Quistis laughed a bit again.

"I guess I was trying to take Sis… I mean, Ellone's place. I tried, but to no avail. That's probably it! Even after becoming an instructor, I couldn't stop thinking about Squall. I thought it was… love. I had to hide my feeling because I was an instructor, but I've come to realize it wasn't. It was my childhood feelings as a big sister that lingered."

Then Quistis sighed went to look out into the ocean, at least in the orphanage place.

"(A misunderstood love? Actually, I had completely given up when Rinoa came into the picture.)" Thought Quistis.

Then Quistis thought of something.

"It must be the same for Seifer. I'm sure Seifer has forgotten his childhood, too," said Quistis.

"But whenever he sees Squall, his inner feelings start to build, and…" Quistis didn't go on.

"Is that why he's always picking fights with Squall?" asked Zell.

"Why is it that we forgot? We grey up together as kids. How's that possible" asked Squall.

"I got an explanation. We're using GFs right? The price that we pay when using one is that it will slowly make a place into our brain," said Irvine.

"So you're saying that the area is where our memories are stored? That's just a rumor the GF critics are spreading," pointed Quistis.

"So if we keep relying on GF, we won't be able to remember a lot of things?" asked Zell.

Quistis shook her head.

"There's no way Headmaster Cid would allow such a dangerous thing!"

'Then how is it that I remember while everyone else has forgotten?" asked Irvine.

"I don't know, it's just a coincidence," said Quistis.

Then Selphie said that she had a confession to make.

"When I was twelve, I went on an outdoor training session. I found a GF inside one of the monsters I defeated. I junctioned that GF for a while. So I have experience with GF, too. But, it's really weird! I can't remember the name of that GF!"

"It must be the GF's fault. What should we do?" asked Quistis.

"We should do nothing," said Squall.

"What do you mean 'do nothing'?" asked Zell.

"What do you want to do? You're going to stop using GF now? I would gladly pay the price to use the power of a GF" asked Squall.

"Hey, I know. Let's all keep a diary. That way we'll always have something to remind us," said Selphie.

"Are you sure that's what you want?' asked Zell.

Then Zell sighed.

"I guess that's for the best. I just want to forget about my childhood, when Seifer used to pick on me. What's important to me now is having the power to protect my parents in Balamb. They took me in and there's no way I'm going to let go of that power."

There was silence for a few moments. Then Quistis asked, "Hey, do you all remember Matron?"

"She was always wearing black," said Zell.

Then a scary woman appeared dressed in black.

"Very kind… Long black hair… Yes, I really admired her," said Quistis.

"Matron looks alike with someone," said Irvine.

"I just pictured her," said Selphie.

"Look alike? Nah, that's not it. Matron's name is Edea Kramer. Matron IS Skank Edea."

"Matron… Skank Edea," said Selphie.

Quistis was like completely insane for a second.

"Why is the Matron … Now that you think about it, she was always very, and I mean Very, close to us."

"Why? You're wondering why Matron would take over a country, or fire missiles and whatnot? At this point, we probably wouldn't comprehend it even if we talked about it. Besides, SeeD and Garden were all Matrons' idea, right? I'm not a SeeD, but I share the same feeling with all of you. SeeDs are supposed to fight the Skank, right?"

Squall was wondering for a bit. Seifer tortured Squall to find out what SeeD was. Matron or Skank Edea should have known.

"Squall, are you listening?" asked Irvine.

Squall nodded and continued listening to what Irvine said.

"Now after all this talking and flashback moments, here is what I want to say. I will fight and stay true to everything I've stood for. I'm sure it's the same for everyone. That's why I thought it'd be best if everyone knew we would have to face Matron. You all know how life has infinite possibilities. I don't believe in that. Sometimes, there would only be one. From the limited possibilities I faced, the choices I made have brought me this far. That's why I value the path I've taken. I want to hold true to the path that had to be taken. We all loved Matron, but we must face reality. We were separate before through circumstances, but somehow, we're together again. Just like old times, though a lot has changed. We're not little annoying wannabes like we were before; we're strong enough to take care of ourselves. We must make the decision right here, right now. Do we fight Matron or not? I saw we fight. Shoot for a common goal. Hey, at least it'll keep us together a little longer."

"I agree. We can't just run from her for the rest of our lives," said Zell.

Selphie looked down.

"It's just such a bummer. I can't believe we have to fight Matron," said Selphie.

"I know, but Zell's right. We can't run from her forever," said Quistis.

"Rinoa, we're going to fight. I think it's the only way we can move on with our lives," said Squall.

There was silence for a few moments. Then Selphie asked, "Then where did Leo fit into all this?"

"You know, I've been wondering that since the day I saw him," said Irvine.

"The first time I saw him was when I was at the nurse's office," said Squall.

"Same here, but the moment I saw him I thought that I know him," said Quistis.

"You want to know what happened. Well, I'll tell you. I came from another world, a world called Spira. I was given psychic powers through years of experimentations. The power slowly grows more powerful, but at the cost of a chance to damage my brain cells the more I use it. I used the power to transport to another place at Spira, however, the power backfired and I winded up here. I saw Squall and Seifer fighting each other with the gunblade. I decided to hide all of this, but now since we are in a huge fight, it's best that I tell you," said Leo.

Then again, there was silence.

"You came, from another world?" asked Selphie.

"That is correct."

"Well, that's amazing to here. I wonder what the other world is like," said Irvine.

"It is almost the same as here except that there are more assholes and douchebags."

"Must be a dangerous world then."

"The only person I have given a clue in the past that I was from another world was to Squall."

"Wait, if you can transfer from a world to another, why can't you just go back?" asked Quistis.

Leo sighed.

"Each world has different laws that were crafted by the creators of it or so I believe. The law of this world is that I have to draw the magic in order to use it. I've drawn enough portal orbs from the Skank to go back to Spira."

"Then why not just go back?" asked Zell.

Leo closed his eyes.

"It is against my nature to not help anyone. I want to help and fight with you guys against the Skank. I don't want to be an asshole and just abandon you during a time like this."

"Well, we thank you for your help, Leo. You've been a great comrade to us," said Quistis.

Then it started snowing. Selphie was all happy about faeries and stuff.

"Yoh, you want to go check out Edea's orphanage?" asked Zell.

"I wonder what it's like now?" asked Selphie.

"We might find a clue," said Irvine.

"Clue? You mean as to why Matron turned out like this?" asked Quistis,

"Despite what truth we find, it's not going to change the present. Although, I want to see what became of the place that I was at my childhood," said Squall.

They all agreed to go to Edea's house to see what it become after all these years. And the first time in a long time, Leo smiled to himself not out of the pleasure of torturing someone, but because now he was ever closer of going home.

_Soon…Soon…_


	43. The beginning of the epic battle

They were all heading toward the orphanage place until Gilligan, at the pilot room, saw Galbadia (or assholes) Garden

They were all heading toward the orphanage place until Gilligan, at the pilot room, saw Galbadia (or assholes) Garden.

"Hey Squall, take a look," said Gilligan as he handed over the binoculars to Squall.

Squall looked through it and saw Assholes Garden. Squall thought about a battle plan against them.

"The battle is inevitable," said Squall.

Gilligan nodded and asked, "Since the Skank is with them, is this going to be the final battle?"

"Of course it is. If it isn't, then we'll burn down Assholes Garden."

Gilligan nodded again and continued driving toward the Garden. Squall was still thinking on what to do. There are so many possibilities to do. He thought, and thought, then, using the speaker, announced, "Attention everyone, we're going into battle against Galbadia Garden. All the good fighters come and get ready. All the wussies go back to your corner. Cafeteria ladies, hide all the hot dogs and make sure none of them get to the assholes."

"I think that was a bit unnecessary," said Gilligan.

"Shut up, Gilligan."

Squall then took the elevator down and saw that Irvine, Selphie and Quistis were there.

"I thought I was part of the gang," said Irvine.

"You are, but you better act like you are," said Squall.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Quistis.

"I want you guys to help me separate the fighters from the wussies. When Zell gets here, we'll divide into two teams."

"I thought Zell was taking a nap," said Selphie.

"Well, go wake him up then."

"Sorry, he locked the door."

"Then bang on it until he wakes up. I'm going to check the quad. Who's coming with me?"

"I guess I will," said Quistis.

"Then Irvine will come along," said Squall. "Selphie, find Zell. You guys work together and lead the team at the front gate."

Selphie nodded, but then asked, "What about Rinoa?"

Squall thought about it for a second before saying, "You guys take care of her."

Selphie nodded again knowing what to do.

"Alright, now let's go to the quad," said Squall.

Squall, Irvine, and Quistis all took the elevator down. Little did they know that Assholes Garden was moving ever closer toward Balamb Garden. Squall found some people to talk to.

"Alright, who are you guys?" asked Squall.

"We are fighters and we will fight," said some random guy.

"Alright, go back to your corner and don't come back until Labor Day."

The two people moaned and ran away. Squall asked another group of people what they were.

"I am the cannon operator at level 3," said one random guy.

"I am cannon operator at level 1," said another dude.

"And I am the medic," said some woman.

"Alright, cannon operators go to the cannon deck and Medic, head to the defense team," said Squall.

They all said, "Yes Sir!" and ran off.

Squall went off to tell more people to go to where they belong. He found more wussies than fighters which was a major disappointment. Squall, still looking and hoping to squeeze the fighting spirit out of the wussies, was annoyed when Zell asked for his ring.

"Come on, I won't lose it or anything. What do you say?" asked Zell.

"Why the hell do you need it?" asked Squall.

"Well, I can't tell you that."

"Then I'll give it to you when hell freezes over."

"Come on, just give it to me. You can trust me."

Squall thought about it for a bit. He really didn't want to give the ring to Zell, but he'll do anything to keep Zell away.

Squall then took the ring off his finger, handed it to Zell, and said, "You better not lose it."

Then Zell went ecstatic again.

"YEAH! I DID IT! I didn't think you were going to give it to me. Rinoa is going to be so happy!" cried Zell.

"Rinoa?" asked Squall.

"Alright, Squall! Leave this place up to me!"

Then Selphie and Rinoa came.

"Sheesh, Zell. Why did you run off?" complained Selphie.

"I'm going to fight this time. I don't want to just hide," said Rinoa.

"I hope this is the last time we have to fight in our home," said Zell.

Squall nodded and ran off until suddenly Gilligan, speaking in the speaker, said, "Squall! Get back to the bridge right now!"

Squall turned to look at Zell.

"Zell, I'm counting on you and good luck to everyone."

Then he ran off.

Squall magically appeared at the pilot's room. Gilligan told Squall to look out the window. They all saw the enormous Assholes Garden and saw Seifer on it.

"Seifer is in charge over there. They're heading right for us!" cried Gilligan.

"Seifer is no longer a Balamb soldier. He is now officially an asshole," said Squall to himself. "Just keep going!"

Gilligan nodded and started to drive the Garden towards Assholes Garden. However, Seifer had tricks up his sleeves. He told the assholes to get on motorcycles to get on Balamb Garden. Leo thought that this plan was okay, but it will only work if the enemy is in range. Anyway, the assholes on motorcycle easily broke the windows and got in the garden to do many damages. The wussies were running away from them.

"It is time then," said Leo.

He went to greet the assholes before shooting them between the eyes. The assholes had machine guns on their motorcycle, but Leo easily dodged them and made the assholes shoot each other. One shot with the Jackal and the motorcycle was destroyed.

At the pilot's room, Squall commanded Gilligan to turn right. Gilligan did, but not before they crashed into each other.

With that crash came more assholes with motorcycle and machine guns. People were in panic. Chaos emerged and not order therefore damaged the Balamb troops. Zell, Selphie and Rinoa tried to get order back, but also had to defend themselves from the assholes.

Leo went on shooting more of the assholes. When one or two of the assholes got in arm length of him, he grabbed them by the head and twisted their necks. Loud cracking sounds sent shivers to the other assholes, but their orders were to kill anyone they see. More assholes came after Leo, trying to kill him. However, the bullets were much too slow for him and Leo dodged them with ease.

Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa, were running to battle. However, Zell then did something stupid.

"Here's something I got to give you, Rinoa," said Zell as he handed over Squall's ring.

Rinoa looked at it and wondered what it is.

"It's the ring I got from Squall. Like I said, I'll make you one just like it. Until then, hold on to it for me, will ya?"

"What did you say to him?" asked Rinoa.

Zell cockily said, "I just told him to hand it over."

Rinoa looked at the ring a bit before saying, "It looks cool, but it's too big."

Selphie had enough and told the two to keep moving. They were at the Balcony area when suddenly the Balcony started to shake. Then it fell off. Zell got out of the Balcony, but Rinoa didn't. She fell downward and was saved by holding on to a cliff.

"F! I can't reach her!" yelled Zell.

"We got to find a way to save her," said Selphie.

Zell and Selphie went to get help. Along the way, they found Xu telling Squall that more assholes were coming in from the front gate. Leo did his best to handle most of the assholes, but some of them got out of his reach. Squall went to the front gate to stop the assholes, but Zell told Squall that Rinoa was in trouble.

"Well, F her. We got more important things to do," said Squall.

Then Gilligan, speaking into the speaker, said, "Squall, listen up! The enemy is attacking the classroom."

"Why the hell would they attack a classroom?" asked Squall.

"Because there are junior classmen in there. We have to do something fast!"

Squall thought about what to do. There were assholes coming in through the front gate, assholes going to kill the junior classmen, and there was Rinoa in danger.

"Squall! Did you hear what I said!" yelled Zell.

"Yeah! But she's not the only one in danger!"

"Didn't think you were so heartless, Squall. Rinoa is going to die! Don't you realize that!?" pointed out Irvine.

Squall had to think about what to do. There were three things going on.

"I'll protect the front gate," said Leo suddenly.

"Leo," said Squall in astonishment.

"You just go rescue Rinoa. I'll deal with the people coming through here."

Leo then teleported off. Now Squall had hope.

"Irvine, go with Leo. Selphie, Quistis, come with me to the classrooms."

"Alrighty," said Irvine.

Quistis and Selphie nodded.

"Zell, you help Rinoa. Just do whatever is takes."

Zell was proud to have this job.

"Leave it to me!"

Quistis and Selphie ran off with Squall to the classroom, but not before Assholes Garden crashed into Balamb's. Assholes were breaking through, but Leo and Irvine dealt with them. Gilligan told Squall to get to the 2nd floor classroom as that place was flooded with assholes. Squall looked around the place to see many dead bodies of not only assholes, but their comrades. Squall hurried on to the elevator.

"The Skank will pay for your deaths, I promise," thought Squall.

Squall's group got to the classroom to check if the junior's are okay. They were hiding in the corner and were safe for now, but not for long. Assholes, a lot of them, broke through the window and went to attack Squall, Selphie, and Quistis. They carried swords which are really stupid, but they were also able to cast spells. One of them casted Demi on Selphie which caused some damage. Selphie used her nun-chucks and whack them hard on the head which made them bleed to death. Squall had more sword skills than the assholes and was much faster too. He slashed one by one. Quistis whipped some others with her whip.

"Get them to a safer place," said Squall.

"Yes, sir!" said a SeeD member as she took the little children off.

Then Gilligan said, "Squall, hurry to the bridge. Dr. Kadowaki is here."

Squall and the others started to run to elevator. They found it hard however, because the Assholes Garden was constantly crashing into theirs. When they got to the bridge, they found Dr. Kadowaki.

"What's the situation?" she asked.

'We were able to stop the first two waves of the attack, but our forces aren't look too good. Many are injured and some are dead. If they send another wave, I don't know if we can hold them," said Squall.

Then Irvine showed up.

"How is your team?" asked Dr. Kadowaki.

"I don't know. Leo is still holding the assholes off somehow," said Irvine.

Dr. Kadowaki sighed.

"I guess this is it."

Quistis folded her arms.

"Their Garden has more experience fighters while we only have people in training. Like Squall said, one more wave and we might be finished."

"Not exactly finished. The virgins are going to go to the Skank for their blood," said Irvine.

Squall sighed. He should have concentrated on attacking them instead of defending.

"Seifer is with them, correct?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.

Everyone looked down.

"You said it yourself. There's no way you can run from him… It's kind of like your destiny to face him."

Dr Kadowaki walked toward Squall.

"Don't be wuss out now. You've come this far already. What is there to think about? You're not going to run away, are you?"

Squall then looked and was ready for action.

"Attacking them is our only chance of success now. The only problem is how we are going to board their Garden?" asked Squall.

"How about if we crash into their Garden? It may sounds crazy, but is has the chance to get us inside," suggested Irvine.

Squall nodded and said, "We have no other choice. We must crash into them."

Then Zell came up.

"Where's Rinoa," asked Squall.

"Sorry, man. There's nothing I can do! There's no way to get to the quad! Those assholes got that place barricaded and now the only way to get to her is by flying" cried Zell.

"It's amazing how she could hold on to a cliff that long," muttered Squall.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You just gave up on her, didn't you?" asked Irvine.

Squall looked at Irvine.

"Do me a favor and go help Rinoa by yourself. It may be too late, but don't give up until you're certain that there's nothing more you can do."

"I have to lead the attack," said Squall.

"Just save Rinoa… please!"

"Listen to Irvine, Squall. She's one of us," said Quistis.

"Why are you hesitating? I can't believe you!" cried Selphie.

"It has got to be your destiny to save her," said Zell.

The word 'destiny' drove Squall insane.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE USE THE WORD DESTINY!" yelled Squall.

He looked down. He didn't believe in this entire destiny thing at all.

Irvine cheered Squall up.

"Don't worry; I'll take everyone inside Assholes Garden. I know the place like the back of my hand."

"We'll clear a path. Once Squall arrives, we'll move in," said Quistis.

Squall sighed. Then Dr. Kadowaki told Squall to speak in to speaker. To cheer up his comrades.

"You probably don't know, but everybody in this Garden looks up to you," said Gilligan.

"Shut up, Gilligan," said Squall.

Leo was straining to keep on fighting the assholes. They just kept coming. He was starting to get weaker and weaker. Hundreds of assholes died by his hand, but so did some of his comrades. He had to help them and he had to defend himself, but slowly the assholes were killing the Garden.

Then Leo heard Squall's voice in the speaker.

"Everybody, this is Squall. I hope many of you are still alive and are still fighting."

Leo had a chance to roll his eyes. Give me a break…

"I want everyone to listen to me. We have the chance to win and I need your help. We're going to attack their base before they attack us. To do that, we're going to crash into their Garden. I want everyone to prepare for it. Take care of all the juniors. Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie will lead the attack into their Garden. As for everybody, including the wussies, please support them if you can."

Leo finally felt ready for action. He was tired of defending the Garden and wanted to lay siege on their Garden.

"SeeD was formed to fight the Skank; at least that's what I heard. The Garden was created to train SeeDs. This battle is our Garden's destiny and also our destiny. I will be a grueling battle, and I'm sure you guys are all exhausted. However, I want no one to have any regrets about what happens during this day. Just this once, I want everyone to give everything you've got. For yourselves and for me!"

Squall stopped talking.

"You did great, that was wonderful," said Dr. Kadowaki.

Then Dr. Kadowaki ordered Gilligan to crash into Assholes Garden. Assholes Garden was protected by an energy barrier. However, it broke by the tremendous collision.

"Now let's go in," said Zell.

"Are you ready?" asked Irvine.

"You bet I am," said Selphie.

"For Balamb!" yelled Quistis.

Then they all closed for epic combat.


	44. The fight between the Skank and Squall

Squall went down the elevator, only to find some chick whining about his boyfriend being lost

Squall went down the elevator, only to find some chick whining about his boyfriend being lost.

"Help, my boyfriend is missing. Please find him!" cried the whiny chick.

"Find him yourself, I got my own girlfriend to save," answered Squall.

Squall ran off to rescue Rinoa but he was suddenly attacked by some asshole in a mini gundam suit. Squall, since he had some serious balls, fell down the Garden with the asshole and started kicking him in the nuts. While they were fighting, there was an epic battle going on between the two gardens. Assholes died, SeeDs died everywhere. Leo was handling most of the assholes by himself even though he is tiring.

Squall and the asshole continued fist fighting and kicking each other until Squall punched that asshole off the gundam suit. Then he glided it to save Rinoa. After flying on for a bit, Squall landed Rinoa down. There was a huge epic battle that included bombs, people shooting guns, sword fighting and all that shit. People were still dying and all, but not without giving all they got.

Before Squall and Rinoa got to the entrance of the Garden, Rinoa thanked Squall for rescuing her.

"It's nothing to worry about. We're still under contract and it was everyone else idea. Like I said, don't worry about it," said Squall.

Then Rinoa started to laugh a little bit.

"You know something. I couldn't afford to fall off that cliff and die. I have something very important that belongs to you so I couldn't have died without giving it back to you, right?"

"Damn straight."

Rinoa then pulled the ring out of her pockets.

"Zell gave it to me, see? I've been holding onto it."

Squall was going to kill that bastard one day in life.

"That's my favorite ring. You better give it back."

Rinoa looked at the ring.

"It's a cool-looking ring. What's this monster on it anyway?"

"It's not a monster you dumb twat, it's a lion. Lions are known for their great strength and pride."

Then Rinoa started girlishly walk toward Squall.

"Great strength… Pride… Kind of like you, Squall."

"This lion of yours… Does it have a name?"

"Yeah, it's called Greaver."

"You know, Zell said he'll make me one exactly like it."

Squall was seriously going to kill that bastard and kill him soon.

"I wish I could be like a lion. That'd be crazy, huh!? I mean, everyone might get the wrong idea about us."

Squall sighed. If it was so crazy, why does she sound so delighted?

"You sound like you want everyone to get the wrong idea."

Then Rinoa shook her head and waved her hands.

"Then we better get going inside the Garden."

Rinoa nodded and they both went inside the Assholes Garden to be greeted by Quistis, Zell, and Selphie. They were all glad to see Rinoa safe and sound.

"I'm glad you are alright," said Quistis.

Then Irvine appeared.

"The Skank should be here somewhere," said Irvine.

"Then we better get going to kill her," said Squall. He walked and then turned around to say something.

"Forget about the past! She's our enemy now! Don't thing twice for a second. There's no way we can fight her like that. I, for one, can't. She'd chosen to fight and we have chosen to fight back. We have no choice now as we have all come too far."

Squall took Rinoa and Quistis along with him to kill the Skank. They headed down some hallways, up some stairs and into some control room where they found some wussy.

"Please don't kill me; I'm not your enemy! Those bastards stormed in during class and just took over this place. I know you are here to kill the Skank. Take this key and find the other two students that are holding them. The keys will allow you to fight the Skank," cried the male student as he handed over some card key. Then Squall sliced him in half.

"One less trouble for everyone," commented Squall.

Squall exited the room, went down the stairs, through the hallways again on the left side and opened the door locked using the card key. Squall then went through the skate arena and found another male student with a card key.

"We don't stand a chance against those assholes. You're our only hope," said the male student as he handed over the card key to Squall. Squall, being the asshole that he is to assholes, sliced him in half and continued on looking for the last card key. He went through the halls, up some stairways, down some more stairways through some more stairways, and into the dormitory. From there, he continued and found the last student holding the key.

"Here's the last card key. It's open the lock on the elevator," said the female student.

"You're not going to slice her in half, are you?" asked Quistis.

Squall looked at the student and decided to spare her life.

Squall then decided to fight Cerberus.

"I'm going to take you and make you my GF," said Squall.

"PRETTY CONFIDENT… LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO!" yelled Cerberus.

The first thing Cerberus did was cast triple on itself, but that was useless as Squall casted dispel on Cerberus. Squall and Rinoa went slashing on Cerberus while Quistis was drawing some magic. Cerberus kept on using tornado on the three people which did a tremendous amount of damage. However, using their own GF, they managed to bring Cerberus down and claim him as their GF.

"NOT BAD… MORTALS."

Then Squall went through some more stairways, some more hallways and into the elevator which was unlocked by the third key. Squall then took the elevator to the top floor to find Seifer and the Skank.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have… I was going to come visit you at my old home," said Seifer.

"STFU!" yelled Squall.

"Did you guys come to fight Matron? After all she's down for us?"

Seifer looked at the party and was surprised to find Rinoa there.

"Rinoa, what are you doing here? You're going to fight me, too? Come on, remember a year ago we..."

"STFU!" yelled Rinoa.

Then Seifer turned to look at Quistis.

"Instructor Trepe, I'm still one of your dearest students, aren't I?"

"STFU!" yelled Quistis.

"It's too late Seifer, you've became no better than an asshole and a Benedict Arnold," said Squall.

"Yeah, and do you know what I do to Benedict Arnolds?" asked Leo suddenly.

"Leo, why are you here?"

"The assholes can be easily taken care of now as I have dealt with most of them."

Leo was pointing a gun at Seifer.

"You're just like one of those random monsters now to one of us."

Then Seifer started to laugh like a moron.

"You compare those monsters to me? I am no monster; I'm the Skank's knight. You guys are the real monsters, swarming our garden like parasites."

Then they went into combat. Seifer struck Squall first, but Squall dodged Seifer's attack. During the course of the battle, Seifer constantly taunted the three. Seifer used his limit power which did a large amount of damage to Squall. However, even that proved useless as Quistis, Rinoa, and Leo all kept on pounding on that miserable twerp.

Seifer was defeated easily once again.

"That worthless child," said the Skank.

She then teleported out of the place.

Squall went after her by going down the elevator, down through some stairways, and to the auditorium where they faced the Skank.

"So the time has come. You're the legendary SeeD destined to face me?"

Squall was confused. What was she talking about?

"I must say that I am impressed… as the nuisance you are. Your life ends here, SeeD. I shall skin all of you and bathe in your virgin blood."

Then Edea turned to look at Leo.

"Then I shall absorb your juicy powers."

"Like hell if I'll let you," said Leo as he pointed his guns at Edea.

Then Seifer magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Worthless fool…"

Then Edea went into combat with Squall, Rinoa, Leo, and Quistis.

Seifer was still thinking that he was the Skank's knight and was standing in front of the Skank to protect her. He was a nuisance and was wiped out by Leo with one shot.

"Stupid… Worthless fool…"

Then the Skank casted maelstrom on the four. It did a tremendous amount of damage on the four people and had them weakened. The Skank casted thundara on the four, but Leo dodged the thunder damage and shot the Skank several times. She didn't die from just one Jackal shot which was a major disappointment. She had an amazing amount of health, but slowly and surely, it was taken down.

Then the Skank and Seifer exploded. That explosion however, made Rinoa mourn over Seifer's body. Seifer, being the asshole that he is, pushed her aside and disappeared as Rinoa fainted.

"Rinoa, are you alright?" asked Quistis as she ran up to Rinoa.

"Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. I am very sure you are all very strong and are all still a virgin. I have waited this day to come as well as feared it. Isn't today a joyous day or an odious?" cried the Skank.

Then she was crying about where was Ellone.

"Squall! It's Rinoa," said Quistis.

"Wtf is wrong with Rinoa?" asked Squall.

…

Squall magically appeared in his bed, wondering on what happened to Rinoa. Squall went to check on Rinoa and found her lying in the doctor's office lifeless. She was not dead yet, but Squall still worried about her greatly.

Quistis suggested that they now go to stone house orphanage. Squall worried about Rinoa, but knew that it was the right thing to do. Squall went back to the pilot area and ordered Gilligan to drive to the orphanage. They found that it was in ruins. Everything was destroyed and desecrated and the only thing good about this place was the Headmaster Cid was there.

"Many thanks for your hard work," said headmaster Cid.

Then Cid started laughing.

"Are you angry with me? I don't blame you if you are. All I do is talk big, but in times of trouble, I run away."

Then Cid looked down and sighed.

"I was in a no-win situation… Your defeat would be the end of you. Your victory would mean losing my wife. I was too scared to face either outcome. I don't care about myself, but… please forgive Edea…"

The moment he said that, Squall thought that Cid has lost all semblance of sanity left in him. Then Cid led them to Edea.

"My children… Please forgive me…"

Leo rolled his eyes. Like hell if he ever will. That's like forgiving a mother who never wanted her child.

"I raised you as my own, yet still, I…"

"We feel the same way," said Squall.

"We fought, knowing very well you were our Matron. That was the only choice we had left."

"You are SeeDs. You can't back out of a battle, I know."

Then Edea looked down.

"I have been possessed all this time. I was at the mercy of Skank Ultimecia. Ultimecia is a Skank from the future. A Skank many generations ahead of our time. Ultimecia's objective is to find Ellone. She is after Ellone's mysterious power."

Edea sighed.

"I knew Ellone very well. Ultimecia is very fearful of other potential Skanks. Her heart is filled with anger and hate. There was no way I was going to let Ultimecia get a hold of Ellone. The only I could have done to protect Ellone was to surrender my soul to Ultimecia and lose control of my mind."

Leo began to start forgiving Edea a little bit. Now he was after this Ultimecia thing.

"The end results… you all know… The Skank that appeared in Galbadia was in fact Ultimecia… inside my shell… Ultimecia has yet to achieve her goal. I believe she may use my body again to carry out her plans. I plan to reject her, but if that fail, I may have to face you in battle again. I ask for your support, young SeeDs."

There was a silence for a bit, and then Edea asked, "Have you all heard of Skank Adel before? She was the ruler of Esthar during the Skank War. There's been no news about her since. The assholes must have thought I was the Skank who received Skank Adel's powers. However, that is no the case. I received the powers of the previous Skank at the age of five."

"What does that means?" asked Selphie.

"I believe Skank Adel is still alive and that Ultimecia released my body in order to. Use the body of Skank Adel."

There was a silence again. Then Edea said, "Skank Adel is the type of Skank who will not hesitate to do anything to her body to attract powerful men. Should Skank Ultimecia from the future bequeath her anger and hatred unto Adel, their power would be unimaginable…"

Squall wanted to leave and go check on Rinoa. However, Quistis called her back.

"Let's continue hearing on what Matron has to say," said Quistis.

Squall heard enough. He wanted to go check on how Rinoa is doing.

"What's wrong with Rinoa?" asked Squall.

"Rinoa is the girl in light blue?" asked Edea. "I remember it vaguely. What happened then?"

"She was with us when we fought you. After the battle…Her body was cold and she didn't move."

Cid was shocked.

"Did Rinoa die!?"

"No! God Damn it!" yelled Squall.

"Forgive me, Squall. I don't think I can be of any help," said Edea.

Squall sighed. "It's all right…"

"Squall, I understand how you feel. However, you are in a position of leadership. The other students at the Garden have a right to know about the outcome of the battle and what's to come. Now let me tell you that it takes a real man to see someone they love get hurt in front of their eyes and not go insane."

"I understand, but…"

"The word 'but' does not exist in the dictionary for leaders."

Squall sighed and went thinking. Cid was talking some random stuff while Squall was thinking about Rinoa.

"Ellone has the magic power to send your consciousness back to the past. I think Edea wants that power to create some kind of time paradox," said Cid.

"What kind of time paradox?" asked Selphie.

"Basically, we exist in a dimension where time exists and time runs like sand through an hourglass. Edea wants to enter the dimension where time is nothing. However, if time is nothing, then so is existence. Time and existence are one the same, closer than anyone will ever realize. This is very complex, but I believe she will not only wipe out our existence should she meddle in the other dimension, but she will also defy all the laws of physics.

"How is that even possible.

"I do not know exactly, but she will eventually find a way to link this dimension where time is something with another dimension where time is nothing which will create a paradox that no one will ever realize possible. It will be faster than the speed of light, that I am certain."

"So basically, she'll wipe out or existence."

"That is just the beginning of what she can do if she possess Ellone's power."

That was when Squall went back to the real world.

"Yo Squall, you're not even listening," said Zell.

Squall turned to face him.

"All that is important is that we have to prevent Ultimecia from getting a hold of Ellone."

"Yeah, but…" said Quistis.

"We're going back to Garden. We have to let everyone know."

"Hey, we're worried about Rinoa too," said Irvine.

Squall got angry.

"Then why don't you… Never mind."


	45. Some time in the dream world

"That's about covers the update," said Squall

"That's about covers the update," said Squall.

Somehow, he managed to magically appear at the pilot room again with Quistis, Xu, and Gilligan. Xu, of course, was still bossing Gilligan to drive properly.

"Our task at hand is to find Ellone. Then we'll deal with Ultimecia."

"Do you have a fix location on where Ellone is?" asked Xu.

"I believe that Ellone is on the white SeeD ship. We're setting out to look for it. I wonder where it could be."

"Somewhere besides here," said Gilligan.

"No one needed for you to say that. Anyway, we better gather information for a while. Skank Edea is no longer our enemy so we can put that matter away."

Then Squall went out of the pilot room, down the elevator, through some hallways and into the doctor's office. All this time, he was hoping that he didn't bump into Zell. How unlucky he was.

Zell was bugging Squall as always because he apparently has nothing better to do. Anyway, Leo was still resting his mind. However, that proved to be hard. His psychic powers constantly grew stronger and now he is beginning to be able to even control his own dreams. He thought it was amazing to now have to the power to dream weave, but let that euphoria past him. Using psychic powers damages his brain cells every time. It isn't fatal right now, but it will be later.

Anyway, at Squall's position, he managed to avoid Zell and go into the doctor's office to check on Rinoa.

He went inside her room and saw her lying still and was as pale as ever.

"Rinoa… You're so pale that I can't even tell if you are covered in snow or not. You're very cold too. I'm not here to rape you; I'm just here to check if you're going to stay like this forever," said Squall to himself.

"She'll be fine," said Leo.

Then Squall was in tears.

"Look at her. She looks so dead. Isn't there anything that I can do?"

"It is best to not worry about her for now. She won't move or anything. Besides, if you think it is best, you should end her pain."

Squall knew what he was talking about. Ending her pain means killing her. However, that would also end his pain.

Squall looked at Rinoa one more time.

"You were so full of life. Now you don't even make a sound…"

Squall was silently sobbing to himself.

"I want to hear your voice…Rinoa… please?"

Then Squall suddenly passed out.

"I feel so sad for you," said Leo.

Of course, Squall fell into the dream world again with Laguna at Kiros at some snowy mountain.

"Why the hell do I have to do this!?" demanded Laguna.

"We're broke, dude," said Kiros.

"Alright, I'm sorry!"

"Now tell me who got shit for brains?"

"I GOT FING SHIT FOR BRAINS!"

Then Laguna immediately felt guilty.

"Yeah, so it is my fault that we stayed at the hotel so often. But hell, I'm not cut out to be an actor!"

"So you say, but we know you're really quite excited."

They were to be in this movie. Some director put Laguna and Kiros in here to make a movie.

"Man, I can't believe this director… Making a movie with me… an amateur… The heck am I supposed to do?"

"Just do whatever he says."

"Alright, alright… So we're lucky I got the job, as long as we make some money, right?"

Laguna was asked to put some ridiculous costume on.

"No way in hell am I putting that on," said Laguna.

"Come on, we need the money. Now let's go," said Kiros.

Moments later, they all magically appeared in another place and Laguna came out with some ridiculous costume.

"Look at you, not bad," said the director.

"Just tell me what I am supposed to do."

"There's your co-star over there that's playing the part as the Skank."

He was pointing at some slut.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" said the Co-star.

"All we need now is someone to play the dragon," said the director.

The director looked around for a bit and then he saw Kiros.

"Perfect, you better get changing," he said to Kiros.

"Why do I have to?" asked Kiros.

"The guy playing the dragon is sick. I want you to put on some sweaty, old costume and just walk down here and I'll pay you millions."

Kiros sighed and agreed.

"Alright then, everybody follow me. You, go change into a dragon," he was pointing at Kiros.

Kiros went to the changing room while everybody else followed the director. The moment the other people were gone, Kiros screamed.

Anyway, Laguna and the co-star were to be playing scene twelve which is also known as the "Death of the Skank".

"Alright, ready… Action!"

Then the co-star started acting.

"Oh, Sir Knight… Save me from the wicked dragon," said the co-star.

"Save yourself, bitch. I'm running off," said Laguna.

"CUT!" yelled the director.

The director got angry at Laguna.

"Read your script and then START OVER!" yelled the director.

"Alright I FEd up badly," said Laguna.

"Now we go again," said the director.

"Oh, Sir Knight… Save me from the wicked dragon," said the co-star.

"Alright, bitch. I'm on it."

"Good, now bring the dragon," said the director.

Nothing happened.

"I said bring the Dragon."

Nobody came.

"Now where the F is the dragon?"

Then some big, red dragon appeared walking down the steps.

"Woah, nice one Kiros," said Laguna.

"Awesome, it looks like the real thing too," said the director.

Then the dragon roared.

"Wow, Kiros is taking this seriously," said Laguna.

However, it started to bite Laguna.

"Hey, easy here man. You might hurt someone."

Then it roared again.

"Um, is it the real thing?" asked Laguna.

"IT FING IS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled the director.

"I must bid you farewell, Sir Knight," said the Skank.

Then they both ran off.

"BUNCH OF SISSIES!" yelled Laguna.

The ruby dragon was prepared to attack Laguna. However, Laguna had some skills in the gunblade and was therefore able to defend himself from the dragon. It wasn't easy, but eventually Laguna succeeded.

Laguna knocked it out after some trial and errors and was given the chance to escape. He ran off quickly, but didn't know that the dragon was now angrier than ever.

Laguna kept on running and not once did he turn around. However, the dragon was much faster and blocked Laguna's way.

"Damn you, bitch. Where the hell is Kiros?"

"Laguna, did you call me?" asked Kiros.

"Yes, where the F were you?"

"I was so scared that I went to take the shit."

"Well, we got to deal with this bitch right here, right now."

"Then let's kick his ass."

Kiros pulled out his punching daggers while Laguna pulled out his guns and they both prepared to attack the ruby dragon.

The ruby dragon mostly slashed the two which did an average amount of damage, but that did not hurt Laguna or Kiros that much. Laguna shot the ruby dragon and put it to sleep as well. Kiros junctioned himself with the GF shiva and used diamond dust on that dragon constantly until Laguna finished him off with Diablo's power. Yeah, nobody mess with Diablo.

Anyway, everything disappears for a bit. Laguna is seen seeing something and wondering what it is. However, Squall was about to enter his body until somehow there was some magic barrier that blocked him.

"Why can't I go back?" asked Squall.

"I can't disconnect…" said some mysterious voice.

"Who's there?"

"Is it you, Squall?"

"Yes…"

"'Connect' is just what I call it. It's when I used my special power. I think I must be asleep which is why I can't control it. I'm sorry, Squall. Just let me use your spirit for a little while longer."

Then Squall saw a vision of Laguna in the rain asking where Ellone is from Edea.

"If I may ask, what happened to this Ellone?" asked Edea.

"She was kidnapped by Esthar soldiers. I've been travelling and trying all I can to get inside Esthar," said Laguna.

"They were looking for a success to the Esthar Skank, Adel?"

"That is exactly it."

"Is she your daughter?"

"No, but I worry for her because she can grow up to be one real Skank."

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just the faeries…"

Then the scene disappeared.

"F all this vision. I just want to see Rinoa," said Squall.

"You can't change the past. I just found that out. When I was kidnapped, Uncle Laguna went on a journey to find me…But because he did, Uncle Laguna wasn't able to be by Raine's side when she died. Raine wanted to show Laguna her new born baby."

"Who was the baby?" asked Squall

"My god, are you stupid. Anyway, Raine kept calling out for Laguna so no matter what; I wanted Laguna to stay in the village. It didn't work and I can no longer make it back to that moment. Also, I can only send you inside someone I've met before. I'm sorry, Squall. I'm about to disconnect. I'm going to try to speak to you again this way."

"Fing finally."

Then Squall was back to the real world.

"It's about time you woke up. I heard exactly what Ellone said," said Leo.

Squall didn't care what Ellone said. He just wanted to hear Rinoa's voice.

"Ellone doesn't have the power to change the past, it seems. What a disappointment," said Leo.

Squall yelled out

"Ellone! Ellone! Can you hear me? Send me back to the moment Rinoa went into a coma!"

Nothing happened and Squall as deeply saddened.

"The best thing we should do now is ask Edea where the white SeeD ship is," said Leo.

"That's a great idea!" declared Squall.

Then Squall ran out of Rinoa's room, through the hallways, up some stairs to the elevator, up the elevator, and into the pilot's room. Squall ordered Gilligan to go to Edea's broken down ruins. When Gilligan landed, Squall quickly left the Garden with Quistis and Selphie and went to see Edea and Cid.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Edea.

"The white SeeD ship. The one Ellone's on," said Squall.

"The children there are very cautious. They would never remain in one place for long."

"I see…"

"The children there however, seemed to have taken a liking to Centra's landscape. Therefore, they may have stationed their ship somewhere on the Centra continent. Oh yes, and before you go to them, please take this letter I wrote. With this, they shall welcome you."

Squall took the letter and ran back to the garden and ordered Gilligan to get driving. Gilligan went driving the garden around Centra's landscape until finally they found a white ship.

Squall, Quistis, and Selphie immediately got off the Garden and went to be greeted by some SeeDs.

"Greeting fellow SeeDs, we welcome you on this ship," said some random guy.

"My name is Squall. We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden. I'd like to speak to your leader," said Squall.

"Greeting fellow SeeDs, I'm in charge here so state your business."

"I am here to see Ellone."

The other people were stunned to hear what Squall just said.

"We pose no threat. Edea told us that you would be here."

"Greeting fellow SeeDs, but I doubt that you would have received such information."

"Edea is no longer under Skank Ultimecia's control. She is no our ally so there's no reason for you to hide Ellone's whereabouts from us."

The leader thought about for a bit. Then he said, "Greeting fellow SeeDs, but you have no proof so therefore, Get the F out."

Then Leo somehow appeared.

"We will leave when you would at least show us around," said Leo.

"Greeting fellow SeeDs, you must—Of course we shall show you around. Make yourself at home."

The other SeeDs around the leader went back to their stations as Squall, Quistis, Selphie, and Leo went to look around the ship. They saw the useless Watts (or more like Twats), perverted Zone.

"Hello people, long time no see," said Twats.

"Who are you guys?" asked Squall.

"My, what a very rude person you are. My name is Watts, got it memorized?"

"Why should I memorize you?"

"My, what a very rude person you are. I don't think I even know you anymore."

Then Zone shown up.

"Hey guys, where is Rinoa?" asked Zone.

Squall looked down and sighed.

"She is hurt, isn't she?"

Squall didn't answer which made Zone angry.

"YOU STUPID RETARD! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER!! THAT NOTHING BETTER HAPPEN TO HER!! Scumbag! You pathetic, lying scumbag!!"

"My, Zone, take it easy please," said Twats.

"We only came here to get Ellone because there's a new evil force after her. If we can get Ellone and Rinoa together, maybe we can get Rinoa back," said Squall.

"See, Zone, Rinoa is going to be fine."

"Alright, but I'm going to say it one more time. If something happens to Rinoa again, I swear…" said Zone as he ran off.

Squall then asked Twats where was Ellone.

"Oh, you mean that pretty girl?" asked Twats.

"Damn straight," said Squall.

"She left when some other ships came."

Then Squall started to lose his composure.

"What other ships? Who were they?"

"I believe that they were Esthar soldiers."

"Why Esthar!? What do they want with Ellone?"

"I don't know, but I think she was smiling as she left."

Squall was angry. Why would Ellone keep moving around? Now Squall has to go to Esthar to find Ellone. Why can't she just stay still?

They later heard about Ellone's disappearance from the captain. Ellone was this pretty girl and everyone wanted to talk to her. They found that assholes were after them and the people on the ship had to run away from them. Eventually, the SeeDs found Esthar ships. Esthar and the assholes had a battle and the SeeDs were caught in between the battle. One day, Esthar people came and told the people aboard the SeeDs ship to get out of there. The leader didn't trust them. However, When the Esthar were about to leave, Ellone yelled out something and jumped onto their boat.

"Sorry Squall, we couldn't protect her," said the leader.

"So Ellone's in Esthar?" asked Squall.

"That is what we believe."


	46. Inside Esthar

"Have you decided on a destination

"Have you decided on a destination?" asked Xu.

"Esthar," said Squall.

"Aw man… Xenophobic Esthar, that area's terrain is not really suited for flying the Garden," complained Gilligan.

"STFU and set a course for Esthar."

Then Squall left the pilot room to check on Rinoa. He went down the elevator, through the hallways, and down into doctor's office. Rinoa laid as still as ever and as pale as ever and Squall looked at her with a huge amount of pity on his expression. He looked at her for a bit and then picked her up.

"Let's go, Rinoa. Let's go meet Ellone, she will bring us together," said Squall.

Of course, since Esthar can't be reached by flying, they might as well walk from FH to Esthar. Squall was talking to the unconscious Rinoa although he might as well been talking to a wall. Squall kept on walking and walking all the way without anyone but Rinoa. Squall kept on thinking about finding Ellone to hopefully save Rinoa's life.

Halfway there, Squall laid down Rinoa and looked out at the horizon. The skies were somewhat yellowish orange and filled with clouds. It was a beautiful sunset and Squall kept on thinking that he could possibly share it with Rinoa. He sat by the edge and looked at the sunset.

Squall sighed. Everyone back at the garden might be either laughing at him or angry at him.

"It's a beautiful sunset," said Leo.

"It definitely is," said Squall.

Leo turned to look at Squall.

"I know you want to share this moment with Rinoa. I know how you feel."

Squall sighed.

"I just wish…I just wish that this never happened…and we can be together…" referring to Rinoa.

Leo put a hand on Squall's shoulder.

"You know, you always thought that she was a whore. Now you are having feelings for her. That's kind of strange, isn't it?" asked Leo with a slight smile. His smile can bring a dead puppy back to life.

Squall turned to look at Leo.

"I'm glad that you found someone though. No one wants to be alone in this world, not even me," said Leo.

Then he turned to look back at the horizon.

"To tell you the truth… I worry too much about what others think of me," said Squall.

"Why is that?"

"I do not know for sure myself, but I hate that side of me. This is the reason why I don't want anyone to get to know me. I wanted to hide that side of myself. I hate it."

Leo smiled slightly again.

"People that says something about you means nothing. It is whether you want to believe in them or not. I think that you believe too much that the only solution you came up with was to isolate yourself from society. This is not what makes the world go round, you know what I mean? If everybody was liked you, then what kind of world would this be?"

"What are you trying to say? Everybody calls me the unfriendly, introverted guy."

"The real question is: do you believe them?"

Squall turned away and sighed again.

"If you do believe in them, then why don't you change? It doesn't matter what people think of you, it matters what you think of yourself. Do you think you are unfriendly? Then you can change it. You are younger than me so there is always time."

Squall sighed for the last time.

"Alright, I'll take your advice for once. However, all that I've told you is a secret between you and me, got it?"

Leo smiled again.

"I promise you I won't tell anyone."

Then he blended back into the ground.

Squall went to carry Rinoa all the way to the train station where they found Quistis and Zell.

"Squall, you're late," said Quistis.

"How the hell did you guys get here before me?" asked Squall.

"Maaaaaaagic," said Zell in the scary fashion.

Then Zell looked at Rinoa.

"Is the princess still asleep?"

Then Quistis giggled at a thought.

"She might wake up with a kiss from the prince."

Then Squall got annoyed.

"Is that why you came all the way out here? To tell me that?"

"You're going to Esthar, right? We're coming too," said Quistis.

"We're Edea's escort," said Zell.

Then Skank Edea arrived.

"Let us be on our way, Squall," said Edea.

"What business do you have in Esthar," asked Squall.

"I must go see Doctor Odine."

"Dr. Odine. You've heard the name, right?" asked Zell.

"Why would I remember something unimportant?" asked Squall.

"Don't you know the famous Odine brand, don't you? That's all Dr. Odine's work. When it comes to knowledge about the Skank, he's number one."

"Well, thanks," said Squall, "anyway, why do you need to see this doctor?"

"Skank Ultimecia is alive. She is able to take control of my body at any time. If that were to happen, I would once again bring terror. I must protect myself in order to protect other people. Doctor Odine may know a way," said Edea.

"Then let's all go to Esthar," said Squall.

They waited a while until Irvine and Selphie came back. They were running down the railroad tracks together.

"How's it going, Squall?" asked Selphie.

Selphie went to look at Rinoa.

"Is Rinoa still asleep?"

"Isn't it obvious? Anyway, so how is it? Can we make it to Esthar?" asked Squall.

"Are you blushing, Squall?" asked Selphie.

Quistis giggled and Irvine said, "Selphie, don't make Squall angry…"

"Esthar's on this continent, right? It's supposed to be huge. I don't know why, but I can't seem to find it anywhere," said Irvine.

"Then let's try going east," said Selphie.

Squall decided to take Selphie and Quistis along with him to head to Esthar. They went east until they found the Great Salt Lake.

"What is this place?" asked Quistis.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too dangerous," said Zell.

"The danger is not the lake. The danger is me. Ultimecia would always try to get inside of me. If that happens, you all know what to do," said Edea.

Squall, Zell, and Quistis looked down. Irvine and Selphie came back from their happy tie.

"Did I miss something?" asked Selphie.

Selphie looked around to see that everyone was quiet.

"Come on! We're all together again! We're going to bring back Rinoa! It's like a picnic! We're going to have fun!"

"Somebody once told me that if you mention bad things, they'll come true," said Squall, "I don't it's a silly superstition, but right now I want to believe it, so let's not talk about it anymore."

Squall, Quistis, and Selphie went through the lake that was filled with skeletons of some enormous creatures. It was a terrifying place and the skeletons were terrible to behold. This place was more of a graveyard than some kind of lake. They found a boss on the way, but it was pathetically weak. All they had to do was cast heal spells on that creature and do massive amounts of damage. Recover killed it in one hit.

Later on, they found something strange and took a closer look at it.

"There's something here," said Squall.

Then a hole in midair appeared.

"What… is that? How can there be a hole in midair?" asked Quistis.

"Let's just climb into it."

Squall, carrying Rinoa, was the first one to climb the sky and into the hole. Then Quistis and Selphie decided to follow him and of course, Leo went last. They quickly found that the hole was actually the entrance to Esthar. Esthar was like this enormous machinery factory filled with all the gadgets and shit. The party found an operator and decided to use it to gain the real entrance into Esthar. After awhile of trying to figure out the puzzle, they finally solved it and had access to the elevator. The elevator was very scary as it did not have any walls surrounding it, therefore you can fall if you're not careful.

"This is so cool," said Selphie.

Quistis, on the other hand, was scared out of her mind.

"Who mare this place?" asked Quistis.

Then the elevator started going up really fast.

"This is so weird," said Selphie.

Squall ignored them both and laid down Rinoa. He looked at her for a bit and thinking that she would be alright once they are at Esthar. Then he turned around to look at Quistis and Selphie.

"I'm not turning back now," said Squall.

The others nodded their head in agreement. Then after awhile of waiting, the elevator stopped.

"Looks like we're here," said Quistis.

Then the door where the elevator stopped opened and allowed entrance. Right before Squall went through the door, he stopped halfway.

"What's wrong, Squall?" asked Quistis.

Squall didn't talk for a bit. Then he said, "What else? Let's go."

Then Squall picked up Rinoa and into the door they went. It was dark at first, but then suddenly visions of buildings came up to them. The sky was blue and was filled with clouds. Down below the party, there was Esthar. It was a beautiful place filled with cyan-colored buildings. The sun shone down upon the place.

"My goodness, what is this?" asked Quistis.

"Wow! This is really neat," said Selphie.

The elevator took them really fast into some futuristic tunnel way. It was moving at an amazingly fast speed. Very soon, they quickly landed at the end of the tunnel. It was again, filled with many machineries and other stuff.

Squall and the others got off from the elevator.

"Judging from their technology, they must know we're here," said Squall, "it's possible we might encounter some hostility, so stay alert."  
So much for the stay alerts part because the moment he stopped talking, Quistis and Selphie quickly fainted and so did Squall.

"No…not now!"

Then they all went back into the dream world with Laguna, Kiros, and Ward.

"The skinny one and the fatass, Get your asses down to Lunatic Pandora!" ordered some Warden.

"Do we have to?" whined Kiros.

"STFU! You're going to stay here and work! The rest of you, get back to work!"

Kiros and Ward went down the elevator to get back to working. The prison there had one moomba in there and some other futuristic stuff. It wasn't too big of a place and it didn't have to be. Why have big places in a prison?

"I'm hungry," moaned Laguna.

"You! I said no talking! It's only been three days, ya wimp. People these days are slowly turning into pussies!" yelled the guard.

Laguna sighed and said to himself, "I wonder if Kiros and Ward and working too…"

"NO talking! How many times do I have to say that!?"

Then a bell rang.

"Awesome, meal time!" cried Laguna.

"You keep working! That's what you get for your big mouth! And for that beast over there, you can't eat too! No food for anyone until the work is done!"

"Hey, you can't be serious! My job would be done pretty soon, but his would take days to accomplish."

"Well, if he really wants to eat, then he should work faster."

Later, the security guard went somewhere.

"Don't you two do anything funny, the cameras watching you," said the guard as he ran off.

Laguna went to look at the moomba.

"Hey, what's the matter, buddy. Did they feed you alright? Or are you just scared of heights?"

The moomba growled and nodded.

"Your stomach is going 'grrr'?"

Then some other person came and said, "Ha! The growling sound meant 'thank you'. It is strange that you are the first one to care for the well-being of the moombas. They get half the sleep and food compared to us humans."

Then the guard went back to work.

"That's horrible… You need to get out of here," said Laguna, "when we get out of here, I'll feed you all the food you want and you'll get to sleep all you want, how's that?"

Then the moomba growled and nodded

Then the grounded started to shake.

"Blast! This is a failure!" yelled someone.

"It's that Doctor Odine. He's up to something. Those scientists are all the same. All they think about is their research," complained the supervisor.

Then the moomba started whining again.

"What is it? You need a tool? I can get you one right over here," said Laguna.

He walked toward the edge of the prison and went to pick up some tool, only to be stopped by the security guard that just came back.

"Hey you! Go get the guards upstairs! Tell them there's an emergency!" yelled the security guard.

"Roger that," said Laguna.

Laguna handed the tool to the moomba, but not before the ground shook and the moomba fell off.

"No! I feel so bad! Why do I F up everything?"

Then Laguna put his hand over his face.

"Not interrupting or anything, but moombas have the power to climb airs," said the supervisor.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Laguna.

"You are a nice guy, there are not a lot of people like you around. You seem like you'd be a good candidate to be our leader."

"A leader?"

"That's right. A lot of us are bitching with the way Skank Adel's been ruling Esthar. We will one day remove the Skank from power. It will be tough, for the Skank's power is far beyond ours. Any virgins, she would drink their blood and absorb their powers. She stole many of our children for that reason. We are researching ways to fight Adel, but we are leaderless right now. That's our main problem. We need someone strong and righteous like you."

Then the security guard came and was infuriated by Laguna. He attacked him, but failed in stopping him for Laguna easily killed the guard. After he did, another one came.

"Don't move!" yelled the security guard.

"I am moving all I want now!" yelled Laguna.

The moomba and the other person went through the elevator and up they went. Then Kiros and Ward arrived.

"Great timing!" yelled Laguna.

That was when some more security guards came.

"Or more like the worse time," said Kiros.

"Hey man, two is always better than one and four is always better than two."

"Alright, but where's the fourth one?"

"Right besides you. It's my little Elle."

"Don't tell me you're hallucinating."

Laguna shook his head from hallucination.

"Alright, are you ready?"

Then they all entered combat to fight against Esthar's warriors.


	47. Some time in the dream world again

They all quickly killed the guards and then Laguna yelled," JAIL BREAK

They all quickly killed the guards and then Laguna yelled," JAIL BREAK!" and then ran down the elevator to where Doctor Odine is. He was sure having some problems.

"I have heard that the Skank is taking little girls into experimentation. This news sends me shiver down my spines as I have a daughter myself," said the Research assistant.

"They will be proud to help ze research. Zat iz all zat matters," said Doctor Odine.

Laguna heard some more and then was tired of hearing them so he, Wards, and Kiros ran out of the prison and into the outside world to see the moomba and the cell mate out there.

"Hey! You waited for me?" asked Laguna.

The moomba growled and nodded.

"Stay on your toes! Don't get captured again!"

The moomba ran off and Laguna looked after that creature and didn't notice that some guy was behind them.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Laguna when he turned around.

"He's also an 'Adel Resistance' member'," said the cell mate.

"I thought he was working for Doctor Odine?"

"He's a spy for us. Everything Doctor Odine is about to do, he comes warn us."

Then the assistant turned to look at Laguna.

"Is he a new member? Welcome to our group. You've cause quite a ruckus down there," said the assistant.

"Did something happen to the doctor or did Adel stop funding his lab?" asked the cell mate.

"No, he just did another crazy experiment on something again. It is on some child I believe called Ellone."

"Ellone!?" cried Laguna.

"You know her?' asked the man.

"You're damn right I know her. She's the only reason why Kiros, Ward and I are here. Now where the F is she!?"

"Dr. Odine would probably know her whereabouts," said the assistant.

"Then let's go kick his ass!"

"Hold on, I owe you something. Facing against those people will be extremely hard for the three of you."

"Yeah right, they got shit weapons and shit everything."

"The Skank is the problem, not the shits. Let us help you. We'll provide you with all the information you'll need."

"Well, you guys could be the meat shields then," said Kiros.

"That's something useful for us. We'll accept your help."

Then they all charged inside the prison again to search for Doctor Odine. He was hard to find because he there were a lot of creepy creatures that went to attack Kiros, Ward, and Laguna. Eventually, they found him and he pretended not to know anything.

"Vat are you saying!? I don't know any Ellone," said Doc Odine.

The three of them started at Doc Odine which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, I vas lying, I know Ellone!"

Then he ran into the prison elevator to get away from the three.

"Get the F back here!" demanded Laguna.

The three of them chased him to his lab.

"I said 'get the F back here' and where is Ellone!?"

Doc Odine kept on running until he was outside of the prison and into the opens.

"Where is Ellone!?" demanded Laguna again.

"In Lab 0!" yelled Doc Odine.

"WTF is that!?"

"Figure it out yourself!"

Then Doc Odine ran back into the prison.

"He meant in his laboratory. To go there, you must get into the car and get moving," said the assistant.

"Then let's get moving," said Laguna.

Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and the man all went inside the car. The assistant stayed behind because he was complete pussy. After a while of driving, they finally found Odine's lab.

"This place sure is weird," said Laguna.

It definitely was. There were blue neon lights above them. Silver-gray walls that had a pillars arching inwards and between those pillars were large, metallic, legs that were bigger than Ward. Basically, it was very futuristic.

"Now where the hell is that man?"

They turned around and saw him in the car.

"He's a pussy too, eh? We don't need him. Let's get a move on."

They turned around again and saw some shits coming toward them.

"They're too easy to be any trouble."

Kiros, Laguna, and Ward killed the shits out of mercy. Then they found some levitating chair that led them up into a purple tunnel and into some lab with gadgets and more shits.

"I think I have a better name for Esthar. I'm going to call this place shitland from now on," said Laguna.

"Yeah, it could be a great amusement park," said Kiros.

Laguna went to mess around with the gadgets to make the levitating chair lead them through the purple tunnel again and to unlock the door in the entrance. They were back at the entrance after getting on the chair and opened the door that was in front of them to find Ellone crying like a little baby.

"Ellone!" yelled Laguna.

The moment Ellone opened her eyes, she squealed out in joy.

"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone cried.

"Ellone, my sweet baby girl, I promised that I'd come to save you."

Laguna picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I will never, ever leave you again."

Then Squall awoken from the dream world to find that Irvine, Zell, Edea, Quistis, Selphie, and unconscious Rinoa was there.

"Welcome back," said Quistis.

"How long has it been?" asked Squall.

"I don't know exactly, but there's something coming."

They found some levitating, futuristic car. Out of the car came some guy.

"Skank Edea?" asked the man.

"We came here to see Dr. Odine," said Edea.

"You must tell me why you're here."

"I'm here to see Ellone," said Squall.

"Why the hell do you want to see Ellone?" asked the man.

"Let me handle this, Squall," said Edea.

"If you are here to see Ellone, then come with me."

The man led them into the levitating car and into a long road. They looked outside the car to look at shitland. It really was some kind of amusement park.

After a while of driving, they finally got out of the car and into the Presidential Palace.

"I am here to find freedom of Skank Ultimecia's control and I believe that the doctor can help me," said Edea.

"Zat will be easy," said Doctor Odine suddenly.

He was this short guy in some Jester costume. He looked more like some crazy clown than a doctor.

"We just exorcise the Skank. There iz nothing Odine can not do."

"Can you dodge rain in a thunderstorm without magic?" asked Selphie.

"Alright, shut up, bitch!"

"I leave everything in your hands," said Edea.

"I believe that the next reason you are here is to see Ellone," said the President.

"Where is she? I have to bring Rinoa to her," demanded Squall.

"Mind your mannerz, young man," said Odine.

"I don't care! Just take me to Ellone!"

"Do as he says, I give ze permission."

"As you wish," said the President.

"Only under one condition, however. You must let me observe this girl." He was referring to Rinoa.

"We will need some time to prepare before we take you to Ellone so we'll need to take this unconscious girl with us."

"Accept their offer, Squall," said Edea.

"You better not do anything naughty with Rinoa," said Squall.

Edea left the room and Squall, Quistis, and Selphie (along with Leo) followed her.

"We'll take the girl there. There's nothing to worry about, just head to the Lunar Gate."

Squall did not completely trust them, but he went along with it for now. They went outside of the room to find some levitating chair. It led them outdoors. Shitland was not was bad as it seems, in fact. It was futuristic, but it was also somewhat tranquil. After checking out Shitland for a long time, they finally went out of Shitland to get to the Lunar Gate. After traveling around the world and following the road that led to Lunar Gate, they finally managed to get to Lunar Gate. It was some kind of really big airport. When they went inside, they were greeting by some person.

"Greetings, welcome to Lunar Gate. Please follow me," said the person.

She led them through some hallways and up the elevator to be greeted by a Lunar Gate Staff.

"Are you the ones taking off?" asked the Staff

"Yes," answered Squall.

"Then please follow me."

Of course, since this game had a lot of magic in there, Irvine, Zell, and Edea magically appeared over there.

"Distance-wise, it's pretty far, but you'll be there in no time," said the Staff.

"Where are we going?" asked Squall.

The staff rolled her eyes.

"Let me give you a quick explanation about the whole process. First, we need you to enter the capsule inside this pipe. Here, you'll undergo the 'cold sleep' process. Once this process is complete, your capsule will be automatically loaded into the booster. After that, we launch. You should be there by the time you wake up. Leave the rest to the staff once you get there."

"Then I'm going," said Squall.

"The girl in blue has already undergone 'cold sleep and has been loaded in. There's room for only one more."

"I'm going with Squall," said Leo. He again magically appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't choose you," said Squall.

Leo glared at Squall's eyes. Squall shuddered and said, "Alright, you can come with me."

"What about Edea?" asked Quistis.

"Somebody have to watch over her," said Zell.

"Then I'm leaving the job to you," said Squall.

"Me? Why of all people do you ask me?"

"Because I want you to be kept busy and because I don't want you coming with me."

"Then you went to the right person for the job."

Squall rolled his eyes. God, Zell is an idiot.

"Now those who are going, go into the pipe," said the staff.

Squall and Leo went inside the pipe which was some long, yellow tunnel again.

The staff in some other place were making sure that Squall's capsule was completely safe before launching them into space.

"I hope they are okay," said Zell.

"They'll be fine, they always will be," said Selphie.

"Then let's pray for their safe returns," said Edea.

They were going outside of the Gate until suddenly the ground started shaking.

"WTF was that!?" yelled Zell.

"We better go find out," said Edea.

Outside, there was this enormous tower that stretched to the stars. It was just crazy to look at.

"WHAT THE F IS THAT!?" yelled Zell.

"Say, wasn't the city in that direction?" asked Irvine.

"Then Dr. Odine might be in trouble," said Selphie.

"We'd better head to the city at once. Doctor Odine might know what's going on," said Edea.

Zell took Edea and Selphie and left Irvine behind to get to the tower. Poor Irvine…


End file.
